When Belief Shapes Reality
by Persnikitty
Summary: An isolated and uneducated child surprises the Kyuubi with mastery of his mindscape, and then some. AU, with some Canon parallels.
1. Oathbound

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

He was blond, looked to be three or four years of age, and was restlessly tossing in his sleep. The twin shadows in his meager apartment would have been very interested in knowing where he was sleeping, which was two floors down and three apartments over. The manager had been 'silenced' the prior year after a month or so of Naruto's residency once it was discovered he had been kicked out of the last in a long line of orphanages and had been living out of dumpsters and alleys for most of his fourth year.

The other residents had long since moved out except for one belligerent old lady who had passed away somewhat recently when her heart suddenly failed. Part of the reason for that was the blond object of her highly vocal scorn showed up at her door with a fist full of field flowers and a pleading yet tired look. He had seen others in the village give flowers to appease angry women, and since this woman was always angry, Naruto had spent hours scouring training fields and private gardens for his 'peace' selection. She flew into an apoplectic conniption fit at the demon on her doorstep then paused as her left arm contorted painfully while her right fist gripped her chest. Strangely silent, she toppled backwards, going from vertical to horizontal in one smooth motion.

Young Uzumaki Naruto believed that he was the reason she was dead since she had been alive and well prior to his knocking; he had killed her and the scene wracked his young brain with guilt and nightmares filled with ominously dark yet muffled laughter. It had taken him several days to move her: he was five and a half (neglect and malnutrition would stunt anyone's growth) and she was dead-weight. He could only work after the summer sun had gone down, and by the second night, she was already turning ripe, not to mention the miasmic stew of her bodily excretions. The experience was, in a word, vile.

Such an event can be quite a shock to the system, especially for an empathic five and a half year old. Being verbally abused, then having the abuser up and die, then having to move the former abuser out of the apartment before the stench of decay alerted neighbors or authorities and fouled up the rest of the complex. Once that scent got in the cheap stucco and sheet rock, it would never come out. But such a shock led to his current situation.

He knew his body was physically away from his apartment. This was by design, and he had gotten in the habit of not sleeping in the same room twice in a row. Right now, however, where he was sleeping was not a concern. What was a concern was his current location: a sewer with shin-deep water (at least on him) lit by an odd bluish-reddish-purplish glow pierced with the occasional harsh whitish-yellow overhead lamp.

Luckily, the latter were only over intersections, as the brightly odd light washed out his skin and hurt his eyes, even as the strange hum of the lights put his teeth on edge. Having nothing else to do, and not really knowing how to leave this place since he wasn't completely sure where he was, he set off in what he hoped was a promising direction. He didn't know that every path in this place all led to one destination: the Cage.

Naruto wandered into the great hall, the ceiling lost in darkness while in the far distance was the flicker of movement. He felt very exposed walking down the center of the massive floor, but he didn't want to get too close to the shadow wreathed walls in the distance. Cautiously he crept forward, he sensitive ears catching the sound of breathing.

From this distance, he knew whatever it was, it would be huge. He was not to be disappointed as when he was not a hundred feet distant, two hellish slits opened some eighty feet in the air, and with a 'frhoomph' flames ignited behind it. Tails of flame backlit the monstrous creature as it lowered its head and made a show of sniffing the air. The suction nearly swept Naruto off his feet. And then the creature chuckled, the booming sound echoing across the otherwise empty chamber.

**"So, my jailer has come. I was not expecting you this early, though perhaps this is for the best."** A huge vulpine grin split the darkness showing blindingly white and very sharp teeth.

Naruto's eyes widened and his face paled under the onslaught of such raw and evil power. His cheeks instantly flushed as he felt his bladder release, while he tried to console himself about the pure level of power he had endured. Even Dog-san's invisible glare had nothing on this.

The acrid scent wasted no time in reaching the shadowed behemoth and it guffawed in derisive glee. **"This is my jailer? A bed wetting hairless house ape and a puny one at that. If I had any shame, I would be deeply embarrassed by your mere proximity. The very idea that I am sealed into something as weak and smelly as you is appalling and would definitely amount to 'cruel and unusual' punishment. For a human to have put me here, such is abnormally inhumane! I should eat you now and put you out of your putrid existence, pathetic worm!"**

Naruto's head snapped up, eyes hard. His lips twitched but he stayed strangely silent. However, that didn't mean his mind wasn't shuffling through images.

**"Furball? You think I'm a Furball? I'll have you know, trash, that I am the mighty Kyuubi, Nine-Tailed Demon Lord, God of Kitsunes and Vulpines!"**

A wickedly delicious thought ran through his head: if he could mentally break his jailer, not only would he gain eventual freedom, but would have a possessed minion to wreck his havoc on the fools which imprisoned him. Shape shifting was second nature to a kitsune, especially the God of such. He knew the true identity of his jailer, the important people in his young life and every single memory from the instant of sealing. He knew which buttons to push and if all worked out as planned, this pathetic anthill would be looking for a new ruler by week's end, if not fleeing the flames of righteous fury as their precious village fed his hunger and lit the night sky.

Suddenly, to Naruto's eyes, the gigantic fox with nine flaming tails vanished. In its place was a tall blond man in a jounin outfit wearing a white cloak with flame patterns rising from the hem. He knew who this man was from stories and pictures: his hero, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Son, I am extremely disappointed in you."

Naruto fell backwards, surprised at finding himself so close to the cage, now not ten feet distant. The words, coupled with the image of his hero, made it hard to breathe...wait, did he say 'son'? Naruto's brow wrinkled in confusion as he furiously thought.

"I know this comes as a shock, my son. I am your Father, Naruto. I put the demon in your belly to save this village. The reason for all the hate, all the attacks, all the abuse was because of me. You don't actually think I would use just anyone for this, do you? You were supposed to be seen as a hero, not the demon itself. How you've shamed me. Now come here that I might correct my mistakes. You have tarnished our once proud name for the last time."

Jerkily, Naruto stood, his eyes shadowed. When he lifted his head, his face was drawn in pure anger. Not by what was said; the mind can be deceptively quick and some things simply rang true, and his rational side gave astute reasons for the villager's treatment. The remarks of Naruto somehow being a blood relative to Konoha's greatest leader were too farfetched for his young mind to wrap around. No, what angered him was not the words, but the 'person' saying them.

He knew that wasn't really Namikaze Minato standing there. The Fourth Hokage had died almost six years ago and was buried in a large shrine. If anyone knew that, it was Naruto since he was once trapped within the secret crypt hidden within the floor of the shrine for several days so that he could 'understand just who he had stolen from the village'. He was angry at the demon who mocked him, using his desire for family combined with the physical image of Konoha's greatest hero and Hokage. Naruto knew who was really inside the cage as his trembling finger pointed at the figure inside.

Minato/Kyuubi watched the mental collapse with barely repressed glee as the bars of his great cage started to crack and fade. And then suddenly, his transformation failed. Not only that, but ten thick chains shot out of the shadows, wrapping themselves around each tail and his neck and he quickly began to shrink. By now, he was no larger than a horse, and was being forced into even smaller shapes.

The size change was so rapid and drastic that an actual thunderclap resounded from the air rushing in to fill the sudden vacuum. Then he felt it, felt something slip around his neck and cinch into place. Immediately after, he heard it, the simple chime of a single bell, just below his jaw. Within seconds, Kyuubi realized that he might have made a very grave mistake, as he went from a gigantic fox demon to a year-old actual fox kit, barely eight inches at the shoulder, each of his nine tails secured by chains attached to his belled and leashed collar.

The once massive cage which once filled the chamber's end, all the way to the ceiling, was now a ten foot pole with ten feet of slack chain around its base connecting to Kyuubi's seal marked collar. With mounting trepidation, the once mighty Kyuubi watched as Naruto slowly walked towards him on anger stiffened legs. He virtually stalked-stomped up the fox, picked up the Demon Lord by the scruff of his neck, and brought him up to eye level, then did something the millennia old demon never expected.

Naruto scowled, licked two fingers, then gave a fierce stinging slap across the fox's nose. The sound echoed through the chamber as unbidden tears welled up in the demon's eyes. _**'That actually hurt...a lot...oh hells!'**_ Kyuubi began to struggle, thinking to slip out of Naruto's grip and regain dominance when he heard it: the Growl. Not just any growl, but the Growl. The command from all Alphas to obey without question and to know ones place.

It started in Naruto's throat and went straight to a small place in Kyuubi's brain, then flicked the switch repeatedly. Before Kyuubi could understand what was going on, he found himself on his back, his belly exposed, crimson eyes locked on Naruto's ice-cold blue ones. Naruto's left hand was around Kyuubi's throat and his growl was in the Kyuubi's head. Yes, transforming had been a major mistake and he began to feel something he had only seen in others: fear.

"Bad! Fox!" Naruto leaned in closer, growling the entire time. Those were the first words Naruto had spoken to the fox, the first he had spoken at all, his voice cracked and dusty from disuse. He scowled in aggravation, unable to put his thoughts into words, so he did the next best thing. He glared as hard as he could into the fox's eyes and pictured in his mind just what he would do to the fox if he ever did something like that again. He smacked the fox across the nose again for emphasis.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, but easily visible to the writhing fox, the boy's images were playing themselves out on the walls and ceiling, creating vast panoramas of torture and promised pain. Now the Kyuubi was in full panic mode. He had vastly underestimated Naruto and not only got chibi-fied, but also sealed off from his own power. Time to lie, wheedle and beg; time to bargain.

**"Please...please forgive me. I really had no idea you would react so violently to a simple illusion. We Kitsunes are masters at illusions and shape-shifting. Restore my rightful power to me, and I will aid you. I will give you all which your heart desires. I will grant all your deepest and darkest wishes. I will bestow my race's blessings and gifts. Forgive and restore me and I will be yours to command!"**

Kyuubi left off the fact that Kitsunes are also pranksters and masters of the deal. He had no intention at all of honoring anything. Being a Demon Lord, he should have remembered, but was in a panic induced mental leapfrog race to get out of his current predicament. Naruto's next words would stop him cold.

"Promise?"

A frantic nod.

Naruto growled deeply and croaked out, "Speak promise!"

**"Do you doubt me, human?"**

If at all possible, Naruto's eyes got a touch colder as they narrowed. "Demon! Demon speak promise brat!"

Though crude, the Kyuubi understood the message and intent. Despite the wording, he could see what was meant on the surrounding surfaces. Naruto wanted him to swear an oath. There was no question, but statement of fact: If the fox wanted to live, he would swear a binding oath. How Naruto, of all people, knew that would need answering later. For the now, Kyuubi was in a definite bind.

The grip on his neck tightened, the growl kept flipping that Alpha switch in his head, and he knew that if Naruto did in fact kill him, Naruto would only suffer marginally. There had not been enough time to reverse bind them. Kyuubi knew if Naruto died, then he died.

If Naruto had naturally come to rely on the Kyuubi's purified power, as he would eventually as more of it filtered into Naruto's own chakra system, then if Kyuubi died or was forcefully removed Naruto would die as well. That had been part of Kyuubi's long term plans so Naruto would lose some crucial bargaining chips, if it ever came to deal-making, but such integration and unconscious reliance wouldn't have started for several more years.

If anything, the amount of their combination and genetic mutations to date would merely shorten Naruto's expected life span by about a decade, maybe fifteen years at most. The changes to Naruto's cellular regeneration were already done and set, so if Kyuubi were to vanish, Naruto would keep those, as well as his enhanced senses.

The loss of Kyuubi's chakra would cripple Naruto for a while as his own coils would collapse before rebuilding, and he would lose the almost instant healing but would still heal faster, heal more completely, be highly resistant to poisons and other toxins and have an almost total immunity to disease. Yes, he had Kyuubi over a barrel.

He had been defeated by his own arrogance, for now at least. Eventually, he was positive he could work even this to his ultimate advantage, and keeping his Jailer alive would only give him more time to plan and scheme. Quite besides which, he was intrigued by the blond brat. For one so young to be able to manipulate their mind space.

If Kyuubi played his cards right, he might be able to technically 'escape' these sewers by changing the scenery to something, well, not quite as drab. Naruto had hit upon the unspoken and absolute truth without knowing: it was his mind and he controlled it. Given Kyuubi's current situation, that of a chained, leashed, collared and belled fox kit on its back with an exposed belly in the space where an impossibly massive gilded cage once sat, Naruto probably had the mental strength at this young age to prevent any unsanctioned entry. Possibly even blocking those accursed Uchiha's and curious Yamanaka's mind-invasive techniques.

He wasn't a good demon. He wasn't a nice demon, and yes, there were both sorts, some of the lesser demons even serving as personal summons. Gamabunta, the Toad Boss who carried the Fourth into combat against the Kyuubi, was almost powerful enough in his own right to be a Major Demon. Kyuubi might have been a veritable force of nature and chaos incarnate, but that didn't mean he wasn't pragmatic.

One did not rise through the ranks from no-tail kitling to nine-tail Demon Lord by blindly rushing into every scenario. Though it stung his pride quite a bit to have been bested at his own game by a five and a half year old child, he was a bit mollified that the child was also his jailer. And maybe if he gave the boy what he wanted, the boy would stop that Alpha growling before the Kyuubi's bladder released. Things would quickly go from bad to worse if he didn't act soon.

With a sigh of defeat, Kyuubi spoke. **"I, Akamu, so swear upon my honor as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Demon Lord."**


	2. A Safe Place

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

The images and growl subsided in their intensity, though Naruto's hand remained loosely on the fox's neck, only to trail down and gently rub the Kyuubi's chest and belly. For his own part, Naruto was deep in thought and the images around him, though he himself was oblivious, gave the kitling Kyuubi food for thought.

As for Akamu, in contrast he was having difficulty thinking. He hadn't had even a halfway decent belly rub in millions of years. Quite aside from that, this was the first time he had actually 'looked' at his captor. His mind was sharp and powerful. That much Akamu could deduce from his own much reduced state, something which should have been impossible. Then there was the vibrant images, some even having realistic detailing and motions, almost like a moving picture.

He saw Naruto's memories play out, the current ones dealing with the few 'pets' Naruto either once had or had wanted. Every single last one, even the puppy Naruto had pet only once, had been ruthlessly tracked down and killed to keep the 'demon brat's' taint from spreading. That made Kyuubi angry, for not only was he a force of nature, nor the elemental guardian of Fire Country, but he was also made of nature, or rather, a combination of elemental and natural chakra and thus had connections to all things in nature, including its denizens.

Hells, the only real reason he had gone to Konoha was due to the nature imbalance he felt from a snake-like ninja. Foxes and snakes had never really gotten along, but whatever the snake-nin was up to had created an imbalance between the elemental and natural energies.

As for the boy, Akamu was at a loss. He couldn't willingly go against nor betray him now. The Oath Seal on his forehead made sure of that. Breaking his word would turn the Kyuubi's tails, the ones that could create tsunamis or level mountains, upon himself, and if he was very lucky he would merely cease to be. Akamu didn't want to think about what would happen if he was unlucky.

Back to the boy though. He was quiet, strangely quiet though it seemed not by choice. Or rather, he didn't have the words to express what he felt, which in turn made him rather angry and aggravated; Akamu had been on the receiving end of both sensations rather recently. He no longer had the option of driving the child insane and taking over, nor of breaking him emotionally and taking over. The mindscape alterations, chakra draining chains and demonic oath all made sure of that. So Akamu could either ignore the boy until the boy died, taking Akamu with him, or he could train the boy to be a strong...jailer.

As much as he hated it, the boy held the leash and there wasn't much he could do about it now. He had been caught by surprise, blinded by his own arrogance and power, and brought low. Very low. He might have considered using such a close bond to eventually influence the boy into a certain mind set were it not for the bond. He hadn't been so bound that often and wasn't all that sure what would set the mark off.

**"Boy, as nice as that feels, I need you to stop. You may still stroke my back, but not my belly. At least, not for now. If you are a good boy, I might let you later. As I have said, I am Akamu. What is your name?"**

The boy did as he asked, looking somewhat embarrassed as he left off the belly rubbing and started the back scratching beneath the curled up nine tails bound to the seal marked collar. The question made him scowl a bit though and it was clear that he was a bit hesitant or unsure in speaking. "Na..na..la...ra..," his rusty voice faded out as his face knit in concentration.

Feeling his host's frustration, Akamu quickly scanned the boy's memories and found a name that might fit. **"Uzumaki Naruto. Is that your name?"**

A quick nod, coupled with bright blue eyes and very quick but honest smile, confirmed the identity. The boy seemed almost happy at being...acknowledged? When asked about his speech, the boy ceased his petting and looked ashamed. Akamu once again sorted through memories and found that though the Hokage had assigned tutors to the boy to teach him to read and write, none of them had, opting instead to beat the child with promises of more pain if he said anything.

Knowledge is power, after all, and the last thing they wanted the 'demon brat' to have was power. Naruto's very limited vocabulary seems to have been picked up from hurled insults, but not from anything painted on his walls. Those weird markings only confused the boy. With a mental sigh, Akamu knew he would need to start almost from Square One as the boy obviously did not know even the basics of reading.

**"Boy, Naruto, I need to show you something. This is what is called a storage scroll."** A scroll appeared and unrolled itself. **"You may not know this but there is a kunai sealed inside the scroll."** The symbol for kunai appeared within a seal-marked circle.

**"Note the condition of the scroll. It has been torn and sloppily repaired with glue, tape and staples. It is ragged and stained, obviously poorly maintained. Water and mud marks abound, signifying it has been left in the elements before without care. The seals have been hastily and sloppily drawn. It would takes an overuse of chakra, most of which would be wasted, to even activate the seal to release the stored kunai. That's how poorly the seal has been constructed. Now, considering all this, what kind of condition would you expect the kunai to be in given the state of the storage scroll?"**

Naruto frowned in thought as his lips tried to form his thoughts, vividly portrayed behind him. Akamu saw pitted and rusted metal, blunted edges, a stained and chipped blade and corrosion. He nodded with an internal grin.

**"I gather from your thoughts, and yes, I can see your thoughts, that you think the kunai would be in very poor condition. Even if it wasn't, that would be your thoughts, and honestly, most anyone else's first thought as well. There is a reason behind this example, Naruto. You are the scroll, while I am the kunai..."**

Anything else he might have said quickly fled as he felt the pure oppression of someone having taken one too many insults deciding enough was enough. Hastily, he squeaked out, **"Not an insult!"**

The oppression lifted, somewhat, which meant Akamu could breathe again. **"It was not an insult, but observation. You have been mistreated and malnourished. You have been left to fend for yourself in the wild. I am indeed sealed within you. I am the kunai. And how others perceive you is how they will perceive me, and I do not mean those petty villagers but other beings.**

**"I shall not be seen as weak or ignorant. I shall not be the blunted and corroded kunai sealed within a damaged storage soul. If I am to be sealed inside of you, then you will be powerful in all senses. If no other will teach you, then I shall, for I will **_**not**_** be seen as weak just because you are. Besides, the way this prison has been designed, if you die I die, so it is my own best interest to keep you alive. However, I will require you to keep your end of the bargain and restore unto me my power."**

He kept his metaphorical paws crossed just in case and breathed a silent sign of relief when the chains tethering his tails to his collar dissolved, yet his size didn't change. When he cleared his throat, Naruto looked askance and resumed stroking Akamu's back.

"No pet pet?" Odd as it sounded, the boy who commanded his mind space with such ease seemed to shrink upon himself, the vast room around him growing darker and claustrophobic. Fear, the boy was fearing something.

**"Do as I say and offer no complaints and I will allow you to 'pet pet.' During our teaching, you will call me Akamu-sensei and even if you disagree with me, you will show me respect. Is that understood, kitling?"**

The bright eyes, quivering lips, bobbing throat and a quick nod presaged the intense brightening of the room and for a moment, Akamu could have sworn the ceiling was a vast blue with rabbit shaped clouds. He could tell the boy didn't have the words or even the images. Instead there were quick flashes of color with the occasional image of a steaming ramen bowl or the smile of an old wrinkled man smoking a pipe.

_**'The boy is happy? Hrm, perhaps this won't be so bad after all. Provided I dangle enough carrots, or bowls of ramen as the case may be, before the boy, he may yet be manipulated into doing my will.'**_There was a twinge from the seal which caused him pause. _**'So long as that blasted seal doesn't thinking I'm breaking my oath, that is.'**_

* * *

After about thirty minutes were spent on correcting Naruto calling Akamu 'Akamu-shinshee,' the fox allowed Naruto 'pet pet' time so the boy's mind could be examined while relatively undisturbed. It was vastly underused. Though the fox had passing familiarity with how much brain power was actually used compared to brain mass, wistfully remembering bygone experiments which eventually drove his test subjects insane from overload, he found Naruto used even less for 'higher functions,' roughly two percent. Another five percent wasn't labeled but had all the markings of being purely survival instinct.

There were some memories, though scant few could even remotely be called pleasurable and far too many blank spots for Akamu's liking. Those spoke of brain injury at some point, and further probing revealed each to be head trauma which led to a brief black-out period. Some of the more brutal memories weren't of adults, but of children, some around Naruto's age, lynching him while their approving parents waited in the background. Akamu was able to cross reference some of the children to a brief period of hope and wariness some days prior to each incident.

If it weren't for the absolute rarity and absurdity of the shared tint, Akamu would have written off the pink as a prank, fluke or failed fashion statement, yet there they were, three generations of pink haired females either instigating or participating in what Akamu could only surmise as attempted social climbing. He would keep an eye out for them, since Kami knew he didn't need more blank spots after teaching the boy his letters and numbers. That would be so much wasted effort.

Being five and a half, not to mention the lifestyle and livelihood of the boy, sorting through memories and probing issues went rather quickly. Now all that was left was optimization and possibly data dumping. It was said that the best time to teach a person anything was prior to age ten, preferably younger.

Though even with a full linguistics catalogue of every living and dead language to ever exist, Naruto would still need to develop the facial and throat muscles, as well as nasal and breathing control for each one, not to mention the muscles, coordination and memory for writing each out. Also, associations would need to be developed to give each word and name a meaning, or meanings if there were multiple interpretations based on context, inflection or intent. Otherwise it would be nothing but meaningless babble, a collection of guttural hoots and sibilant murmurs. But a data dump would at least put the information in place, and once past basal, instinctual and higher processes, there was still a large percentage of unused brain space, even considering mental backups. Might as well put it to good use.

**"Naruto, may I call you kit? A kit is a young fox, much like my current form. I only ask since you have earned my respect for the time being due to how you changed your mental space."** He got a nod from the boy, who continued stroking his fur from neck to tails, and despite the mean and tough image the Kyuubi had cultivated, he had to admit that it felt pretty good. Perhaps he could stay in this size for a while, well, if the boy allowed him any size options that is.

**"Kit, I am going to help you, though it may seem painful at first. Trust in my oath to you that such is meant only for your benefit. I will be enhancing your mind. This will help to undo some of ****the damage your so-called tutors have implemented. Implemented means 'have done to.' I will be placing some of my own memories into your mind dealing with language, mathematics and writing, as well as some social and homemaking skills I've gleaned over the ages. Since you are living by yourself you will need to learn to do things by yourself and for yourself.**

**"Normally, I wouldn't care nor concern myself, but it would appear that we are in this together, for better or worse. To pass the time and to prepare you to not be so weak, I will teach you and you will learn, willing or not. Before we begin though, I am curious. I understand that you are able to change your mindscape. I wonder though, can you change it to anything? For instance, can you show a safe place?"** Akamu purposely chose the simplest of wordings so the boy could understand with the least effort. He got a nod and the vast hall became green, almost literally.

Trees which did not normally grow together did here. There were giant redwoods, oaks, pines, firs and dogwood. There was a misty bog with mangrove and cedar. There was ferns, moss and lichen covered boulders. Animal paths and trails dotted the leaf-strewn floor, highlighted by filtered and scattered light beams.

Grayish squirrels chittered on limbs, there was the flash of rabbit ears in the undergrowth, a bass leapt and made concentric rings by a half-submerged root bulb. The bright blue sky held slow moving clouds, all shaped as various animals. Even though Akamu knew this was a mindscape, he could hear the veritable hum of life. His yang, or nature part, pulsed in response.

Akamu was, quite simply, amazed. If he was not burdened with the truth and his subjective reality, he would have thought that he was back in the northern forests. When he unintentionally let out **"I am proud of you."** the forest floor exploded in light and color, from sunlight dapplings in warm shades to brilliant hues on butterflies and dragonflies and temperate birds, the ones that Naruto had actually seen.

Even the robin's head seemed more vibrant and dark green that was natural. He smiled quietly to himself, knowing the best weapon to ensure Naruto's compliance was nothing more than simple praise. That would be a weapon most guarded.

He wasn't 'free' by any stretch but it did appear that he had more range of motion than prior. The seal which once held the mighty cage doors shut still existed in the form of the collar around his neck, complete with bell. The vast trees which surrounded them formed the 'bars,' which by sending his senses outwards meant the confines of this room.

When the cage was still here, it was large enough for Akamu to fully stand and move around, which meant the walls and ceiling were roughly four hundred feet up. Now that Akamu was the size of a fox kit and could easily curl up on Naruto's lap, he could tell the physical distances in the room were even greater than before. Gravity did and did not exist here; yes, if he jumped he would come back to earth as if he were in the actual world, but the downward forces of gravity did not prevent trees from reaching impossible heights, the likes of which were never seen 'outside.'

Even when the Senju clan created the massive forests in Fire Country where once there was grassy plains, though the trunks were often rather wide and dense, the trees rarely rose higher than fifty or sixty feet. In here, the tops, even the middle sections were hidden in the bluish distance and wisping fog. There was a deep rumble off to the side as a slab of mossy rock buckled in the center before rising, forming a low range of rocky hills and caves that looked as if they had been here before the first sapling ever broke through the soil.

No, he wasn't free, but he could definitely think of worse places to be forced to spend time. And if this was what the boy thought of as a 'safe place,' he knew of worse places as well.


	3. When Levees Fail

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

For the following week, whether awake or sleeping, Naruto received instruction following the initial data dump and mental filing, courtesy of his new sensei. It was quickly discerned by Akamu that Naruto, despite his age and isolation, was a natural multitasker.

Granted, the boy couldn't animate a stick puppet on each knuckle of each joint on every finger and toe while humming two different melodies at once (in one of the many canyons around Wind Country, Sasori of the Bloody Sands, Master Puppeteer, sneezed) but he could go through his simple numbers on one mental thread, thought words with accompanying mental image while subconsciously spelling each one, all while feeling for and getting a sense of his own chakra, Akamu's chakra, and the subtle blending of the two. On the outside, Naruto was learning how to tie and untie knots of basic to intermediate level.

"Der..tha tha (he quickly nodded) tha-air, there is more tha-an, than, da tha-at, that inside." He became silent but Akamu could see the boy was working on his sentence. "There is more th-than that inside. The chakra is."

**"Very good, Naruto."** A warm wind slid through the trees. **"Remember, and this is important: to keep our secret, think your words. In private, such as now, you may speak aloud. I would urge you, however, to learn how to mentally speak. I can hear you just fine when you think your words, just remember to use your 'inside' voice."**

"Hai, sensei." He could practically feel the boy raising his left hand to scratch behind his head, a sure sign of embarrassment.

**"Now, about this chakra, can you explain it a bit more?"**

Naruto paused while he collected his thoughts. "I feel mine, yours, ours? (mental nod) ours and then like mine but not. Different? (another nod) than mine but like. Feels like outside."

**"Outside?"**

Naruto held the length of rope in one hand absently as he brought both together in a scooping motion, like he was gathering water or leaves. "Outside."

**_'He must be sensing an elemental chakra stream. I am starting to like this child more and more.'_ "I understand what you mean, kit. We will look into that at a later time, once you are able to fully sense and draw upon your chakra and gain some level of control over it. As for now, it seems to be time for another lesson and I can sense several people approaching. Now don't worry, I will be here with you and will heal your wounds. **

**"Take their beatings as a lesson in pain and learn to adapt. When you become a ninja there will be times you will be in pain. How you react to the pain can be the factor between life or death. Only a few actually bother to learn this skill before getting hurt, so in this sense, consider yourself at the front of the pack. I will ensure they do not go too far, little kit."**

Naruto felt something out of the window and turned to see Dog-san on the opposite roof. Though the face was covered in a mask, Naruto could still sense the hate. In the time it took to slowly blink, his door was kicked in and everything went dark.

Again.

When he would awake, surprisingly in his heavily forested mindscape, it would be to a rather intense fox who drilled him on everything he had learned thus far for hours, only pausing for new instruction once Akamu was satisfied there was no data loss from the blunt force trauma.

He would learn a new word even, when he was physically awoken, finding himself carried in a sheet like a sling between two white and blue clad people and unceremoniously dumped out the back door and into an alley behind a rather large building. He would develop a life-long association between the word 'hospital,' the color white, needles and pain.

* * *

It was the end of the month, also known as Day, it being the time when Naruto would be escorted to the Hokage Tower and would spend the day getting physical and mental examinations, as well as a discrete seal scan, afterwards spending the rest of the day in the company of the Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked forward to these times as Naruto was good, if quiet company, and would always listen attentively to the stories the old man would tell him of bygone village life, distant battles, and the tales of the village's own heroes.

It was a welcome break from the drudgery of paperwork, not that Sarutobi minded all that much, but even he had limits. What was testing his limits even more were the reports on his desk regarding a security detail. Those were by his left hand. By his right hand were hospital logs with entries describing the object of the security detail and the physical state of the subject at the time of initial observation. They were bound by dates and times, with the logs having times within the allotted shift of the security detail.

Conspicuously absent from the detail's end-of-shift (EOS) report was any mention of the hospital, even in passing. As in, 'en route, we passed by the hospital'; the word seemed almost taboo. After Naruto's routine checkup and after their Visitation Day (Naruto would be learning the V word soon), he might have some extra work for the OSA branch of the Intelligence Division.

Speaking of Naruto, he was running uncharacteristically late. Normally, the boy was at his door by 06:00, and here it was approaching 08:00. In a moment of whimsy, he hoped having Hatake being the leader of the security detail wasn't rubbing off on the boy.

'Dog-san' had an almost international reputation for not only being the sole non-Uchiha to possess the Sharingan (eye, not the actual bloodlimit), gaining the title of Copycat Kakashi for having stolen over a thousand techniques - most of which he would later place in the Shinobi Library - or even the fact he graduated the Academy at age six and had as his sensei the legendary Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato who later became the Fourth Hokage, defeater of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

No, what he was also very well known for was his knack of showing up to any scheduled meeting at least two hours late, regardless of importance. The reason behind this behavior eluded the aged Third Hokage, now pulling his second shift in this position. No matter, the fact remained that the boy was very late. He was about to summon one of his special trackers when there was a knock at the door.

Upon verbal consent, the door quickly opened and closed, shutting off the tirade of Sarutobi's latest secretary, apparently centered upon the small child on the jounin's back. He would make a replacement request to another secretarial temporary agency in the morning, as he would be without a secretary for the rest of the day. He barely murmured a name before a large bear of a man, dressed in complete black, including a head wrap, appeared in a kneeling position.

"Your will, Hokage-sama?"

"We have a situation which needs remedy. A lawbreaker in the hallway. Female, five-three, behind a desk."

"Hai." And with that one word, the man was gone, followed shortly by an undignified squawk which was heard through the thick office door and heavily insulated walls.

"Kurenai." Again, barely a whisper.

In a graceful swirl of color - white, red and black - a red-eyed vision of beauty appeared, kneeling before the Hokage's desk. Her left arm was bare, while her right was clothed in crimson, drawing the eye. The rest was a white herringbone pattern with the peaks pointing upwards to her eyes, the same shade as her right arm.

"Your will, Hokage-sama?"

"Personal Assistant to the office of Hokage, providing both clerical and physical assistance when needed. C-rank, duration pending relief. You may begin now."

"Hai." The lady called Kurenai vanished in a swirl, but Naruto could still sense her about ten feet from the door.

"That issue is resolved, but a puzzle still remains. Tell me Ocelot why it is that young Naruto-kun is two hours late?"

Ocelot carefully set her charge down and placed a hand on his shoulder, studiously ignoring the flinch, as she bowed her head. "My apologies, Hokage-sama. Uzumaki-san was not at the designated location, and it took longer than I anticipated to locate him. I take full responsibility for our tardiness."

"Be at ease, as would my own mind if you were to explain to me why it was that Naruto-kun was not at his apartment? I have here in this report that Naruto was at his residence for the full duration of the security detail."

He made no mention of the hospital log. Ocelot shifted a foot, uncharacteristic for a trained ANBU, while Naruto looked...guilty? Embarrassed? Ocelot had her hand on his left shoulder but his left hand twitched upwards.

"Hokage-sama, once it was determined through visual inspection and chakral detection that Uzumaki-san was absent, I quickly called in a favor in one Mitarashi-san, and with her summons we easily picked up the trail. It led first to his apartment, then to other apartments within the complex, all vacant, to the hospital's front entry to its alley exits, and from there it got confusing. In that there were too many recent scents.

"We both kept moving until we picked up his scent once more. We found him by the Memorial Stone by the Bridge of Falling Blossoms. I humbly submit to your will and do ask, unbidden, that Mitarashi-san's willingness, dedication and care be duly noted."

"Again, be at ease, and a job well done. Both records will be updated with a completion of an A-ranked Search and Rescue operation and paid accordingly." Though her face was covered due to Naruto's attendance, Sarutobi knew she was surprised.

"Had he been kidnapped or been either driven or led to a pickup location, he would be gone to us. Instead of reporting that he could not be found, you went the extra mile to find him, even calling in personal favors to ensure the mission's completion. And yes, Naruto-kun you are that important both to me and this village, though it doesn't treat you nearly as well as it should."

* * *

At that simple proclamation, Akamu witnessed a patch of trees and undergrowth rapidly sink into the ground within Naruto's mindscape, creating a round field two acres in size. Quicker than thought, flowers of all colors burst through the soil covering the field in a veritable rainbow. The fragrance was almost overwhelming, but not offensively so, just rather sudden. Almost as quickly, several swarms of bees descended adding their own unique hum to the symphony of life. All from simple acknowledgement.

Akamu knew there were multiple ways to harness such power for his own devices, but none thus far which would not set off the seal. It had gotten to where Akamu even had to think very carefully to avoid oath-bound backlash. Currently, he looked as if he had been zapped with an active cattle prod repeatedly. His only solace was that there were no witnesses as he struggled through his thoughts.

Naruto was enjoying a bowl of delivered ramen with his Ojii-san thinking about his day. By comparison, it had been busy, and wasn't even half over. There had been lessons, warning, Dog-san's invisible glare, ambush, mental review, alley dumping behind the hospital, and then getting chased by a group who seemed to have been waiting for him. How else could one explain the strong scents of coffee and glazed donuts in an alley of all places? That had led to a chase of sorts. Not really even that now that he thought about it.

Despite the mob members being older, taller and faster than his own underfed five year old self, he was never overtaken or tackled. It was almost like he was being herded, a tactic (new word) he learned from Akamu-sensei's 'data dump.' Once he reached the Memorial Stone, he was alone, his pursuers having seemingly vanished. He understood, on a gut level, that many of the markings on the plinth were names of those killed during the Kyuubi 'attack,' but he didn't have the skill yet to actually read them. Akamu-sensei had promised that he would be learning very soon, once he got down some more math tables and improved his speech a bit more.

Despite all that, he knew what this stone represented. He could feel the sorrow, sense of loss, confusion and outright anger, almost as if the stone and surrounding ground had been soaked in a cocktail of each. It was an unhappy place.

Speaking of unhappy, the one he knew of as Dog-san was rapidly approaching his location with something like anger, but not. It was mixed with something else. Before he could arrive though, a dark lady wearing a mask of brown and gray swirls, each side of the mask an almost perfect mirror of the other, and a purplish-black haired late-teenage female wearing what looked to be a tan overcoat over a mesh shirt and orange skirt, landed not five feet behind him. He never sensed them at all and almost had an accident from the shock.

"About time we found you, gaki!" said the teen with something like a grin, smile or smirk all at the same time. It was difficult to explain.

"I am Ocelot, and this is Mitarashi-san. We have been looking for you Naruto-san. Did you forget that this is Visitation Day? You are almost two hours late."

That being said, Naruto flinched, both from the message and from the sudden hand on his shoulder, and then there was a blur and slight disorientation, almost like one would get from staring up at the sky while spinning in circles, and there they were at the front entrance to the Hokage Tower. The guards nodded at Ocelot, but their eyes never dropped below her shoulders. Once inside, Mitarashi-san muttered something about 'skanky rude secretari-asses' to which Ocelot chuckled, slung Naruto upon her back and bade her friend a good day.

Though the act of someone touching him always made him a bit nervous, Ocelot was his favorite guard. Whenever she pulled him up, that meant wall running, and he was never disappointed. Most of the hallways in the Hokage Tower, especially the public ones, had high and vaulted ceilings, some in the main entrance reaching thirty feet. Exterior halls also sported ten foot windows, each set within a benched alcove. So that meant plenty of overhead room which was normally occupied by banners, flags and oversized portraits of local and national figures of note, with the temporary addition of an ANBU toting a skinny blond child while running upside down through the halls on Visitation Day.

She stayed by his side all through the examinations, only leaving when it came time for lunch. Before she left, she crouched down to be eye level with Naruto and whispered for him to behave himself for the Hokage, for his actions would reflect on her. For his part, Naruto's eyes widened since that was almost exactly what Akamu-sensei had said. He gave a short nod, and could have sworn he saw the Hokage smile, as if he heard what Ocelot said. Which he had. If Sarutobi felt like it, he could hear an ant fart across a field one moment, then make it crap itself the next. He wasn't the freaking God of Shinobis for nothing.

All that led up to the now with Jijii and himself eating take-out from Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, Naruto's most favorite eatery. The fact it was his only allowed eatery went unsaid. Despite all the surprises Naruto had experienced so far, it was time for Sarutobi to have a few as well.

It all started innocently enough.

"So how have you been, Naruto-kun. I trust you've been staying out of trouble?" Now, normally, Naruto would smile sheepishly and nod, but remain silent.

"I've be, being (a pause and nod) been good. I try to stay out of trouble, but trouble won't stay out of me. Huh? Oh, I mean away from me."

Had Naruto been looking at Sarutobi, he would have seen the old man's head snap up. Not only were those the first words the Hokage had heard from the boy, not only were they used in a comprehensible sentence, but the boy had paused, corrected himself, asked himself a question and then corrected the syntax of a statement. People talking to themselves was normal in some instances. Not normally normal when talking to the leader of a ninja village, especially not when the one talking had a demon sealed inside them. It made the listener, especially if the listener was the leader of a ninja village which had been attacked by said demon, exceptionally nervous.

All this was quite besides the fact that Sarutobi had enlisted several tutors for Naruto when it was determined that the orphanages were collectively doing their utmost to ensure the boy was dumb and mute. Two years. Two years of tutelage and nothing, not one single word. Sarutobi had been puzzling over all the reports which painted Naruto as combative and a very unwilling student, little more than a beast who grunted and expected praise for soiling himself.

He made a mental note pass those records over to Ibiki. He knew the head of the Torture and Interrogation Department within the Office of Special Affairs would be able to glean much more from the logs and personal interviews with the tutors than Sarutobi ever could.

This was when things went bad in a hurry. Sarutobi was no stranger to making mistakes and in all truth, he should have known the reaction. Emotions, like love and hate, can blind oneself, and though Sarutobi loved Naruto, almost like a grandson, he loved the village more and was so blinded by his emotions. His voice tight with worry asked, "Naruto, who were you talking with?"

The boy became still, unnaturally still before his head, independent of the rest of his body, turned towards the Hokage, eyes a bit too bright and skin a tad too pale. His mouth opened and closed and the Hokage could see him struggling for words. His small hands, so thin, clenched spastically.

The levee broke.


	4. The Three R's

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Sarutobi had half risen out of his seat, with full intentions on comforting the distraught child, when said child made a thin keening sound, eyes wide in fear, and the bottom began to drop out of Sarutobi's stomach. It finished dropping out when there was a sudden gust of wind? No, not wind, chakra. Tainted? No...Naruto's?

Said child was still hunkered down in a guarded crouch and Sarutobi could see the cleared ring around him from the sudden potent chakra spike. The Hokage flicked his eyes over to the door when it opened, showing the concerned face of Kurenai.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Get me the following: Ibiki, Bear, Ocelot, Hayate and Anko. I want all of you in my office within three minutes. Go!" In Naruto's current state, he did not want him further shocked by summoned shinobis 'instantly appearing' courtesy of body flickers.

When the door clicked shut, his eyes flicked back over to Naruto, who still hadn't moved. Sarutobi made to move towards him and his only warning was the widening of the boy's eyes. Then there was a blur.

The blur turned out to be one of Naruto's tutors, who was currently crouching where Naruto had been just a moment prior. Before the question could even be framed, there was another blur and in place of the tutor was one of the village's own grocers. And then an ANBU who's mask Sarutobi couldn't identify. Then a child with short brown hair and blue sweatbands.

Within moments, individual features could not be discerned as one person morphed into the next and next and next. The only thing Sarutobi could think of was a seamless series of transformational techniques, one after another without a single hitch or handsign. Just a blur which rose and fell, changing in height, width and color. The only constant throughout the strange parade were the eyes: they never changed. Coldness, anger and rage, over and over again, always the same.

And then the voices started, a litany of "Demon brat!", "Die Demon!", and a slew of profanities sprinkled with children shouting out less offensive but just as hurtful names, all in the boy's ragged voice. Naruto was showing him a catalogue of abusers, one person after another, rapid-fire. And he didn't know how to make Naruto stop.

That wasn't the worst though. Sarutobi felt his own heart lurch within his chest when the blur of people suddenly halted on a crouched faceless Uchiha, the activated Sharingan the only facial feature, who began flipping through the handsigns for a very potent fire technique.

Sarutobi barely even blinked as his body propelled itself over the desk, catching the hands (felt solid?) of the faceless Uchiha before he could finish the seals, jerked them to the side with one hand, and brought the other into what would have been a chakra laced fist to the face which, had it connected, would have removed the face from the rest of the body. The punch quickly became a very panicked open hand slap, minus the chakra, when the faceless Uchiha became, just for one instant, a frightened five year old Naruto.

At the moment of the slap, the door opened admitting the requested people, and everyone heard the soft and plaintive question, "Jijii?"

"I am sorry, Naruto, but I really didn't know what else to do to snap you out of it. Something happened and I need to you stay calm while we try to figure this out. I assume you have met everyone here except for Hayate. He is our resident sword master."

Naruto's frightened eyes flicked over to Hayate and Sarutobi could have sworn that for an instant there was something else there. Respect? Awe?

"Hayate, guard the door. If anyone, and I mean anyone tries to force their way through, I want you to turn them into very small pieces. This is not a request."

Hayate's own eyes widened, and with a silent nod, slipped back through the door, closing it behind him with a click.

"Ibiki, sweep and seal the room. Anko-san, secure the windows. Do you know of any 'friendly' Yamanakas, Ibiki?" He sighed as he shook his head. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way. Now, Naruto, do you remember Ocelot?" At his nod, Sarutobi motioned her to come close and to remove her mask. Naruto was instantly enthralled.

Ocelot, that being both her real and code name, was in her young twenties, had a heart-shaped face framed by pale streaked brown hair, but the feature which snagged the boy's complete attention were her blue and green mismatched eyes. "Have you been good, Naruto-san? Perhaps if Hokage-sama allows it, we can do some more wall running later on. Would you like that?"

She got a slow and steady nod at that as she crouched down by him, his eyes never leaving her own. She was there for moral support and Naruto's peace of mind. The rapidly fading handprint on his cheek did not escape her attention.

"Kurenai, stand by for any medical treatments. You'll find a full field medical kit in the supply closet next to the second brown filing cabinet. Bear, I need you ready just in case anything gets weirder than normal. I expect you to show full restraint and Naruto is not to be harmed under any circumstances."

He began going through a long chain of seals, pausing near the end to call Naruto's name softly. When Naruto looked away from Ocelot to face the Hokage, Sarutobi finished the final seal and touched Naruto's forehead with his index finger.

Sarutobi found himself in an unexpected place.

* * *

Of all the things he was expecting, an ancient forest, if judging by the tree sizes, filled with the sounds of nature in the distance was not one of them. But here he and it was, the massive trunks vanishing in the misty haze as they climbed to a blue/green heaven.

"Jijii?" He quickly turned his head to find a very confused looking Naruto, head cocked to the side.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I was hoping I would see you here. I do apologize for this, but we both needed some answers as to what happened in the office, yes?" He got an uncertain nod. "Yes, now, would you happen to know where exactly we are?"

**"His mind, meatbag."** Whipping his head around, Sarutobi saw a young fox step out of the undergrowth. A small red fox with nine...oh sweet Kami, the Seal!

The fox seemed to sense his distress and panic and began to laugh mockingly, which was abruptly silenced by another growl where Naruto had been. Fearing what it could be, Sarutobi turned back to see Naruto as Naruto, only with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face as he stared at the fox.

"Akamu-sensei! (Sensei?) You be nice to Hokage-jijii. He," Naruto paused to think for a moment, "He special person! So you be nice or me, I get angry." Sarutobi could have sworn that dark clouds scuttled against the veiled sky. "Jijii, don't worry, he safe. See? Collar and bell so I know where Akamu-sensei is."

"Um, Naruto, are you certain. I mean, shouldn't there be a cage or something?"

A snort to his left brought his attention back to the fox. **"This is the cage, you hairless ape."**

"Akamu-sensei!"

It looked as if the fox was struggling with something, as his jaw flexed several times before his eyes flickered red. But before Sarutobi could begin to speculate, an otherwise unnoticed seal on the fox's forehead suddenly glowed a bright crimson and the fox pulled in upon itself as if it had been physical stung or shocked. That and Naruto's relative unconcern about both his surroundings and company helped to put Sarutobi at ease. After a long moment, the fox muttered out, **"Fine."**

**"I am Akamu, or Akamu-sensei to Naruto-sama. Despite my vastly reduced state, I am still the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine Tailed Demon Lord and God of Foxes and Vulpines. And just so you can sleep better at night, yes, I am still sealed."**

"How..."

**"How? I tried to escape, that's how!"** At Sarutobi's shocked expression, he continued. **"I went the mental route instead of torture and tried to snap his mind with an image of what he most wanted being ashamed of him. Obviously, it backfired, as the next thing I know, I go from three hundred feet to eight inches; I'm collared, leashed and chained; I'm on my back; and the boy has a hand around my throat and a growl in my head. To save my skin, I made some deals."**

At the splutter of outrage, he continued, **"Yes-s-s-s-s, I promised to help him bathe in the blood of those who mistreat him as he builds a throne of children's skulls."** That admission created both a large chakra spike and a healthy dose of killing intent. **"Don't get your diapers in a bind, old man. I basically promised to 'be good' for the time being, so you can relax. Or do I need to remind you that you are currently in a young boy's head. The damage you do in here could be permanent...that is if he lets you do anything."**

"What do you mean by that and what is with the sensei? What have you been teaching the boy?"

Akamu waved a paw dismissively. **"Do you really want to know how all this came into being? One sentence and a little bit of praise. I asked him to show me a 'safe place', as he had demonstrated a significant level of mental control by the spatial manipulations he had forced me through. I was amazed by what he created with just a thought, and let slip that I was proud of him, and he did the rest. A little acknowledgement goes a very long way.**

**"As for teaching him,"** Sarutobi could have sworn the fox sneered, **"I teach what your foolish villagers won't. Not two weeks ago, he knew maybe, maybe ten words. Four of which were obscenities. Now listen to him. He can add and subtract simple equations up to four digits in his head and has been learning multiplication tables. Naruto, eleven times twelve!"**

"One three two." was the prompt response.

**"Could your vaunted tutors do that? He started those tables yes-ter-day. Tomorrow is division and basic fractions. Within a few days, his word associations should be high enough for reading and writing. Do not be confused, _none _of this is out of the goodness of my heart. If I am the kunai, I will not be sealed in a ratty scroll. I will not be contained in a weak host.**

**"The boy will get stronger one way or another, and I would much rather it be by choice. Kitsunes are tricksters, jokers and pranksters by nature, and if I am to remain sealed, I would much rather it be in an imaginative host who can think, scheme and choose than a mindless broken slave bent to my will!**

**"This leads to why you are here. To be honest, I was just as surprised as you and can only surmise it was a base instinctual reaction meant to confuse an attacker. Without a kitsune, much less the Lord of them, inside of him I highly doubt he would have reacted in quite the same way. We are masters of the transformation, after all. I doubt this will happen again, since the trigger seems to have been a state of full Fight or Flight, and he could do neither since the assumed aggressor was you. So he went with Option C.**

**"I will allow for one more question and then you must leave. Be thankful the boy thinks so highly of you. Naruto, history lesson. Tell your Hokage why I am here."**

"Hai, start with Snake Man." At Sarutobi's questioning but widening eyes, Naruto elaborated with a one arm shrug. "Anko-san smell of snake but only move like one. Snake Man smell like one, move like one, look like one, eat like one, sound like one, live like one. Snake Man. He make, made imbalance?" A nod from Akamu. "Imbalance between natural and elemental energy, or life and death force. Akamu-sensei search.."

**"Investigate. It means to examine, study or seek out."**

Sarutobi watched the boy mouth the word several times and if he listened closely, he could have sworn he heard the word being spelled out on the wind. All the while, the fox's arrogant stare never left Sarutobi's face. There was pride there, despite what the fox said, pride in his student. Sarutobi felt very old at that moment, and more than a bit shamed.

"Akamu-sensei investigate imbalance and find Snake Man's scent, which led here. Next thing Akamu-sensei knows, he is being attacked, there was a giant frog, toad, the sudden appearance of the Death God and then pain before he woke up in me."

**"What's the difference between natural and elemental energy?"** Again the fox kept his gaze on the old man's incredulous face.

"Natural in all living things, like bugs, grass, me. Elemental is dead things, since they are not really living things but states of being?" Another nod. "Bijuu are balance, made of both."

Sarutobi was both stunned and amazed. Prior to today, he had never once heard the boy speak a single word, and though the sentences were short and a bit choppy, not only was the boy understandable, but he was also able to impart a fairly complex theory. The real kicker, which definitely made him feel his age, was the notion that Orochimaru, one of his greatest failings, was behind the 'attack' which apparently never should have happened.

But did, costing so much, so very much. And apparently, Naruto knew about Ky...Akamu-sama. That would be a conversation Sarutobi would have rather avoided until later. Much later.

Little did he know that Orochimaru had actually been in the village during that time, intent on kidnapping a very pregnant Uzumaki Kushina, Minato's secret wife, in order to either force Minato to abdicate or to use their unborn son as a bargaining chip. The serpentine traitor knew of one place that would pay rather handsomely for the Son of Iwa-bane.

As it turned out, she was at the one place he never looked: outside the walls battling Kyuubi. That was also where she died after giving birth in an impromptu field hospital, not ten feet from where Leaf nins were fighting. She didn't actually die during childbirth, but shortly after as she led a final distraction charge to give her husband enough time to finish the fiendishly long chain of handseals to summon the Death God into the mortal realm. She assumed her son was safe, the village assumed her son was dead, and only two living people knew the truth.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his nicely appointed study in the Hokage Mansion, working on a pot of green tea while the object of his thoughts slept not ten feet away on a leather couch. In short, this had been a Day. Not a Visitation Day, but a Day. It was literally one thing after another, starting with report discrepancies and ending with a very tired and distraught five year old looking very small as he was curled in a ball (protective?) on the couch.

[_Flashback_]  
After he became aware of being back in his office it was to find both himself and Naruto wearing finger cuffs on their right index, a light mask over their mouth and nose, and wired pads on each temple. All the lines led back to two devices, over which Kurenai hovered with a clipboard and stopwatch, seemingly oblivious to all else. She gave quite a start when Sarutobi cleared his throat. Before she could explain, Ibiki spoke up.

"Biorhythm, blood and lung pressure, perspiration detection and beta waves. We use this setup often during debriefs, especially for problem cases, since it gives a pretty good indication if something mental has happened, like shock, hypnotic suggestion or a really nasty genjutsu. May not give specifics, but it's a good starting point. Not to mention it would give us a heads up if the person we sent in wasn't the same one we got back."

"You did good, Kurenai. How long?"

"Just over three minutes."

Sarutobi started at this. He could have sworn he was there for at least an hour. "Naruto, do you know anything about this?"

The boy wilted under the sudden attention and flinched when Ocelot touched his shoulder. "Um..Ak..Akamu-sensei, before you came, Akamu-sensei axt, asked if I could change time like I did with the cage." That admission made all heads but two snap up, to which the Hokage gave a silent gesture clearly meaning 'later.'

"Do not worry, Naruto-kun, no one here is angry with you. We're just surprised is all, something it seems we have been rather often as of late. Ocelot-san, I believe you mentioned something about taking Naruto-kun for 'wall running,' was it?"

"Would you like to come with me, Naruto-san?" At his slow nod, she turned her back to him as she replaced her ANBU mask. "Then climb on up and we'll get going. By your leave, Hokage-sama."

At his nod, and after Naruto had climbed on her back, Ocelot had Hayate report back to the Hokage and left with Naruto to run the walls. "Suffice to say, all that has transpired here is SS village secret, the revealer of such guilty of treason and will be punished accordingly. Akamu-sensei is Naruto's tenant, and though that sounds rather alarming, let me put your minds at ease. In his own words, he refuses to be contained in a weak host.

"He tried to escape not too long ago, the consequence of such leading him to be demonically oathbound to young Naruto and determined to make Naruto the strongest ninja there is, if for no other reason than not to be shamed by such a weakling holding the Kitsune Lord prisoner or used against his will should Naruto be captured.

"Towards this end, I will be enrolling him for the beginning of a new academy year this fall. Each of you will be tasked with an ongoing low rank C mission, paid accordingly, until Naruto graduates the Academy. This will be in addition to your other duties and/or missions just to ensure that no one tampers with his education or livelihood."

"Isn't he a bit young for the Academy? He looks to be no older than three."

"Not at all, Bear. He's actually going on six. In the wake of the attack and the subsequent rebuilding, I had entrusted his care to the orphanages. That turned out to be a grave mistake, one which you, Anko-san, along with Ocelot will help remedy. And no, that does not mean reprisals against the orphanages. What's done is done, and so long as Naruto bears no ill will towards them, I would like to keep it that way.

"Watch his sleep, assist his learning, fix his diet and keep him safe. If you have need, you and Ocelot can bring in a third person to help carry the load. I thank all of you for coming and assisting. You are dismissed. Anko-san, please stay behind, and Kurenai-san, if you could resume your prior duty, that would be most helpful."

Bowing low to their Hokage, the occupants flickered away except for Kurenai, who repacked the field kit and stored it before resuming her secretarial duties, and Anko, who stood at attention before the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi moved around his desk and took a seat, looking up at Anko with a serious expression.

"Before I release you, I have one further request. There seems to be a few discrepancies between Hatake's security detail report on Uzumaki Naruto, and the night logs of the main hospital. I would like you to utilize your summons to give me a 'day in the life', if you would. Catalogue and report all scents around and in Naruto-kun's apartment.

"Your summons will be duly rewarded with select living grain and grass fed field rats and mice from the Special Liaison Office upon mission completion. I'm assuming you'll be using Mamba-san?" A surprised nod. "Very well then. If you choose another or additional summons, please inform the Duty Officer for extra payments. You are dismissed."

She bowed low and made for the door, opening it to find Ocelot carrying a sleeping Naruto.

"Back so soon?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Naruto-san is a bit tired from this afternoon and the walk walking."

"You mean wall running, yes?"

Ocelot suddenly seemed a bit embarrassed and shifted her left foot. "Actually, wall walking, Hokage-sama."

Anko was still standing with her hand on the doorknob looking at her friend in shock as Sarutobi coughed in his hand. "And you thought that was a good idea why?"

"My apologies, Hokage-sama. We had started wall running when Naruto-san mentioned a game he had seen before but never got to try. He wanted to play tag, but not on the hallway floors, as he didn't want to anger anyone by bumping into them. So he asked me if I could teach him to stand on walls and when he turned those eyes on me, I found it very hard to say no."

She began shifting her other foot. "He's a surprisingly quick study though. He can't walk on walls by any stretch, but he can hold himself vertical for a few seconds. If he places his feet then tenses his body, he's in a vertical start position a few inches off the ground. The moment he shifts a foot though, he loses all contact."

"I see. Place him on the couch, I'll take care of him tonight. Anko-san will brief you on your new mission, once she actually moves through the door. You are both dismissed."

Anko started guiltily and they both bowed before leaving his office. Sarutobi ensured the boy was comfortable before heading back to his desk. Paperwork waited for no man, and he had a sinking feeling that the child was going to generate enough to cover the whole of Konoha to the depth of several feet.  
[_/Flashback_]

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he pressed a small call button and spoke one word. "Ana."

Within moments, the door opened a crack and a woman in her thirties poked her head through. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"If you would be so kind, would you fetch for me a warm blanket and pillow? I believe we have spares in the guest supply closets."

"Hai." And then she noticed the 'boy' on the couch, and her eyes hardened just enough to be noticed.

"Ana, is there a problem?"

"No, Hokage-sama, there is no problem. Allow me to gather that which you requested."

"A moment of indulgence, if you would, dear Ana. What is your opinion of the small boy on the couch?"

"I have no opinion, Hokage-sama. I only desire to serve the Sarutobi clan."

"The political answer then. Fear not, Ana. I would never dream of firing you, as you have been a loyal member of the staff for many years. You may speak freely if you desire."

There was a brief look of internal struggle. "Why?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Ana?"

"Why do you let it live?"

Now Sarutobi's eyes hardened. "Ana, though I will not fire you for that, in keeping with my word, do I need to teach you the difference between a kunai in the hand and the kunai in the scroll? Do you require a practical lesson?"

Her eyes widened at the implication. "N-no Ho-Hokage-sama! I am your servant above all else. Forgive me!"

"I'm not the one wronged. Did you know Minato was an orphan?"

The non sequitur threw Ana off guard. "Um...no?"

"It's true. An orphan became Hokage. He was a genius, Minato was, especially when it came to seals. Like containment seals. Like what holds the prisoner bound." Aside from Ana, Sarutobi now had two other listeners, having half of Naruto's drowsy attention and all of Akamu's. "But, without him here, there's no telling what would happen if Naruto was to die."

This got Naruto's full attention, though he gave no indication of being awake. He had plenty of practice in 'playing possum.' "The demon could die, the demon could take over, the demon could escape, or Naruto could prove immortal. Nobody knows and because of our arrogance, the one person with the answers is locked in the Death God's belly for eternity. Or until a soul of greater value is willingly sacrificed specifically to release Minato, and you'd be hard pressed to find one.

"I consider every villager as part of my family, outside my own family. There is a bit more preferential treatment there. But among the village family, Minato was first among equals. Who do I kid, he was First Son and I miss him dearly.

"He spoke his first words today." He nodded fondly towards Naruto. "No, it's true, and not just his first words, but first sentences. He's going on six years of age. How old were you?"

"Me, Hokage-sama?" A nod. "Under a year, Hokage-sama."

"What kind of reaction did that receive?"

"My parents were very proud, Hokage-sama."

"Did you know Naruto is an orphan?"

As her head snapped up at that, she couldn't miss the near parallel to an earlier question.

"He's a hero, just as the Fourth Hokage wanted him seen. With every breath, he keeps his prisoner captive."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Or would you rather prefer a three hundred foot fox, at the shoulder mind you, three hundred feet at the shoulder? With one hundred foot tails, nine of them, seemingly acting independent of each other? And all of it comprised of the living embodiment of fire of such intensity that it melts high grade kunais within fifteen feet. Is that what you would prefer?"

Akamu was rigid with attention and more than a bit prideful. Yes, that was a sight to behold, not to mention downright smexy. Outside of Naruto's mindspace, the boy was struck silent while Ana curled up on herself in fright.

"No! Um...no, Hokage-sama. It's just, it's just that he looks so much like him, almost like he's mocking us."

"It's no mockery, Ana."

She spluttered, "Wh-what?"

"Warm blanket and pillow, or have you forgotten that we have a guest?"

"Ha-hai, Ho-hokage-sama!"

After she had left, one weary Sarutobi turned to the 'sleeping' Naruto. "We will discuss this later, young one. It would not be good for certain parties both inside and outside the village to learn who you really are before you can defend yourself. I only hope you can both understand and forgive an old fool for trying to do what's best for everyone."

To that he got a slight nod and faint "Hai, Hokage-jijii."

"Tell you what, Naruto. Since we did not have that great of a Day today, we will try again tomorrow. How does that sound?" If Sarutobi thought Naruto's smile lit the room, it had nothing on the mindscape. Not only was the moon full enough to read by, but pale moonflowers waved in the cool breeze as wolves - Akamu was fairly sure there weren't any here before - paid their homage to the Goddess.

"As I considered Minato the First Son among equals, so are you my First Grandson." It was during this statement that Ana reentered the study. It wasn't that she was fast, but she did know the secret of delegation.

"I brought what you requested, Hokage-sama, and I do apologize for my earlier impertinence. If it permissible, I will stay with Naruto-san while you reflect on your day."

The only indication of surprise was a single raised eyebrow. "Thank you for that, Ana, and you seem to have foreseen my task, for I do have much to ponder. We have been some time without a Matron; perhaps the time has come to fill that vacancy."

She bowed low at the waist before pouring him a fresh cup of tea. As he packed his pipe, she made her way over to the couch after draping the blanket over the boy and placing the pillow close enough to his head for him to grab it if he chose. She then sat at the far end of the couch before becoming somewhat enthralled with the silken blonde locks of the Kyuubi container. Minato, even when spoken for, was such a heart-throb, and to see this boy who looked so much like Minato-sama, it hurt, even after these five years. It was like the boy was a tacit reminder of what they had lost, not just in the person, but in the promise of what might have been.

Barely conscious of her hands, so lost in thought, they made three abortive attempts to touch his hair, with her only to draw back in shock, like she had been slapped, when she succeeded and he flinched in reaction. Reaching out again, she touched the blond tips and kept her fingers still during and after the recoil. Having such a strong reaction to a simple touch, the rejection of human contact, it made her feel very ashamed and more than a bit guilty.

Before long, she was running her fingers through his unruly hair slowly, and within half an hour, Naruto's arms were around her waist, his head in her lap, and the rest dead to the world. Naruto would later call this singularity 'the best sleep ever.'


	5. Little Carrot, Lot of Stick

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

It was early morning as Sarutobi walked through the Tower halls. He stopped outside of his office, and slightly turned his head to the standing woman behind the desk with her head bowed.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. I am Yoshinibi, your new assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you, Yoshinibi-san. I trust you are familiar with your duties and responsibilities?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"There may be occasions when a blonde child is brought in to see me. Will this be a problem for you?"

She gave a slight start, but kept her eyes trained on the floor. "No, Hokage-sama."

"I will hold you to that. You may be seated, Yoshinibi-san. I have need of a runner." He noted with satisfaction that her hands were already poised for notation.

"Have this runner head to the Memorial Stone, where I assume Hatake Kakashi to be visiting. The runner will inform Captain Hatake that he is three hours late for a meeting today which was scheduled two days ago. If he does not immediately move, the runner is to mention that had Captain Hatake shown up at that earlier meeting, then the Hokage would not be slowly drinking tea with a scowl. Do you have all that?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Have the runner dispatched immediately and send in Captain Hatake once he arrives."

"Immediately, Hokage-sama. Preference, Hokage-sama?"

He paused with his hand on the office door and glanced back with a slight smile. "Green tea will be fine, Yoshinibi-san. Carry on." Going inside the office, he moved behind the desk where he saw several reports, one especially catching his attention.

"Ah, Mitarashi-san's 'day in the life.' How went your night, Naruto?" Before long, his visage shifted from amiable to dangerous. "I see. In room ANBU, Captain Hatake is en route. Should he do anything, anything to show the least bit of aggression, seal him immediately and have him transported to Interrogation. Is that understood? You may speak."

There were three disembodied "Hai"s.

As he pulled out Hatake's EOS report and the hospital log, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Your tea, Hokage-sama."

"Ah, splendid. Allow me to clear a space for you. While with Captain Hatake, please hold all messages and reschedule any overrun appointments."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. By your leave."

With a nod, he was once again alone, aside from the hidden security detail. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock and the door opened, revealing a tall, lanky man with a shock of gray hair standing up at an angle. On his belt was a dog-shaped ANBU mask, in red.

"You called, Hokage-sama?"

"I have and at ease. This shouldn't take too long."

Hatake nodded and slipped into a slightly slouched standing position.

"I have read some troubling reports of late, Captain, and I was wondering if you could grant some insight. It has been a long time since I was part of ANBU, Captain. Tell me, what is it called when a soldier knowingly lies to their commanding officer?"

Hatake stiffened slightly, while his mouth snapped out, "Insubordination." Then his single eye widened, the other covered with a slanted Leaf headband.

"Ah, so it is, Hatake. I also wonder, what is it called when a soldier leaves their station without permission?"

Hatake's mind was racing at the possible implications. The Hokage had left off his title. "Desertion," his mouth snapped out.

"Yes, so it is. And when a soldier abandons their orders to do something else?"

"Dereliction of duty." _'What the hell is going on and why won't my damn mouth stay shut?'_

"Quite. Turn in your mask, Jounin. You are hereby relieved of any and all ANBU duties, effective immediately."

"What? You can't..."

"Silence! I can and will, Chuunin! Tell me plainly, _Chuunin_, tell me what the punishment is for someone who commits these crimes?" Sarutobi flipped a folder open and held it so Hatake could read the single sheet inside clearly. The lone eye widened, the exposed skin paled and the hands began to slightly twitch. "I see you understand the situation now, Chuunin?"

"But..."

"I did not give you leave to speak!" Sarutobi stood abruptly, slamming his palms flat against the desktop and flared his chakra and intent. "You are here to serve the Hokage and this Village, not your own whims or desires. Three of these offenses are punishable by Death by Jutsu, with two others having Public Hangings.

"Such would be a waste, for I still believe you could serve Konoha with loyalty and honor. I am being very lenient with you, Hatake, and you would be well served to know your place. These are not mere peccadilloes. However, if you persist in defying my will, we still have other ranks we can sample, or should I skip to the chase and simply call you Civilian!"

Hatake promptly fainted.

Drawing his intent and chakra back, Sarutobi motioned for someone to check on Yoshinibi. There was a slight displacement in one of the upper corners.

"Bear."

A large man in black appeared before the Hokage's desk. "Your will, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi began filling in a form. "Open face, if you would."

"Hai," said Bear as he removed his mask, showing a smooth open face with wide black eyes and a head of short brown hair. He wore a headpiece with the Leaf symbol in the center of the forehead and two side pieces running alongside his jaw.

"Tenzou-san, I need you to take this," he said as he held the paper, "and that," he pointed, Bear's eyes widening as he glanced at the recumbent Hatake, "to Personnel and hand in this form. Then, you are to escort Hatake to Supply where you will witness him emptying out his Jounin vest for an olive Chuunin vest with a blue collar.

"You will be the signing witness to any property exchange. Inform him he is on a two-week leave, and cannot exit the village. He will need a friend, so I ask you be there for him. Under no circumstances will he be allowed into ANBU Headquarters unless arrested. His personal affects will be delivered to his residence."

"It will be done. Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama?"

"Granted."

"What di..."

"Since you were present and debriefed after my visitation with Naruto's sensei," he motioned Tenzou to the open file, "that is what Hatake did during the last security detail. Though this is not the first offense, I still have need of him. At your discretion, remind him that the Jounin Selection Exams will be in two years. That should give him time to reevaluate his life choices."

"I understand fully. By your leave, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed." Tenzou hefted Hatake over his shoulder and left the office with a nodded bow to Sarutobi. To an empty room, he said, "Number Three, I will need you to secure Hatake's former office. Take two medium scrolls with you from the second closet and hand deliver them to Morino Ibiki when done. We'll sort through everything later." He felt a presence leave.

As he poured himself another cup of tea, he could only hope Naruto was having a better day.

* * *

Ocelot and Anko arrived at the Hokage Mansion around 08:00 to be greeted by Ana sporting a black sash upon her uniform.

"Ana-san, good morning. I see you've been made Matron. Anko, this is Ana, Matron of the Sarutobi staff. Ana-san, this is Mitarashi Anko, one of Hokage-sama's favored Chuunins. We were instructed to collect Uzumaki-san. Is he available?"

"Welcome Ocelot-san, Mitarashi-san, and thank you for the kind words. Yes, Naruto-san is available." She turned her head to the side. "Naruto? Ocelot-san and Mitarashi-san are here for you."

The boy poked his head around a corner and grinned at Ocelot before moving up alongside Ana. With a nod and brief smile from her, he stepped outside and edged close to Ocelot.

"Naruto-san, do you remember Anko-san from yesterday morning?"

He nodded. "Snake lady."

That got an instant reaction from Anko. She had crouched down low and leaned towards Naruto with a darkened face. "What do you mean by that, brat!" she hissed out.

"Anko! Tch. Naruto, it's okay, she's not going to hurt you. Can you answer her question?"

Naruto, who had wrapped himself around and partially behind one of Ocelot's legs, nodded hesitantly. "Move..move like snake but not like Snake Man. He is im..unbalanced." He nodded to himself and looked back up at Anko, who had not moved. "But you not like him at all."

He seemed to ponder something with his eyes cast downwards, and then looked back up at Anko, and for a very brief moment, she saw her reflection. He seemed to sniff the air, nostrils flaring. "Why you..do you smell sad?"

He reached out his right hand, his left firmly clenching Ocelot's pant leg and touched Anko's cheek. It took all of Anko's will power, along with a voice shouting in her head 'Child Child Child' _not _to spin away into a crouched attack position before lunging forwards with a kunai in one hand and shadow snakes zipping out the other sleeve from shock and conditioned reflex. Naruto, oblivious to the danger, pulled his hand back and glanced at Anko again, with something like a blush on his cheeks. "You too..are too pretty to be sad."

Anko stood up suddenly, flushed with embarrassment as Ocelot gained Naruto's attention. "That was very nice of you to say, wasn't it Ana-san?"

"Indeed, very sweet of you, Naruto-san. Be good for them, Naruto-san; I must return to my duties. Be safe, Ocelot-san, Mitarashi-san." With that, Ana slipped back into the mansion and closed the door.

"Are you ready, Naruto-san? We have many things to do today with you, though you may not like all of them." At his nod, she slowly bent at the hip and slid her right hand down to touch his hand. "Grab hold, Naruto-san. Tight, but not too tightly, okay? Have you recovered, Anko?" They started walking towards the market sector.

"Well enough, I suppose. You should've warned me he was a smooth talker."

"We are all learning as we go, Anko," was the chuckled reply.

"Ocelot-san? Why the mask? You has..have pretty eyes."

"Thank you, Naruto-san, and you are a smooth talker, aren't you. The mask, Naruto-san, is to remind other people to behave, just like we will behave. It is a reminder. Do you understand?" She got a nod and grip-squeeze.

"Say, if you two are done flirting, mind if we stop for grub? I could use some dango and maybe some bean soup."

"What is flirting?"

Ocelot tilted her mask at Anko, then answered, "We will tell you later, Naruto-san. I promise."

"And dango?"

"Only the best food ever!"

"Hwuaah? Nuh-uhn, ramen is!"

"Have you ever had dango, brat?"

"Not brat, 'Naruto' and silly asking..question. If I ask what is, I know not what is, silly snake! Ramen still better." Half a moment later, he snapped his fingers at her with a...was that a glint in his eye?

"You...you dare to snap your fingers at me, you little turdling?" She saw him mouth the word. "Means 'little turd,' little turd."

Now he was the one spluttering. Anko half-stifled a snort, stuck out her tongue and gave the 'victory' sign. The walked a bit in relative silence, Naruto looking deep in thought. "So you ever have ramen? How do you know dango better if never tried ramen?"

Anko momentarily stopped in her tracks, blinked, then caught back up shaking her head muttering about 'stupid brats and their stupid logic.' "Fine. You try dango, I'll try ramen and we'll see. You're still a bratty little turd though."

Ocelot knew what the fifteen year old was doing, and was silently thankful, as the insults and banter distracted Naruto from the glares and barely heard mutterings. Having an overt ANBU escort did give them a moderate berth, and she just hoped today didn't turn out like most others. The kid was long overdue a break.

* * *

Umino Iruka, Chuunin, was on extended medical leave and had recently been given Light Duty clearance: clerical and the like, easy pace, zero threat. Normally, he was with Charlie Company in the Second Hunter Division, but had suffered a shattered collarbone and multiple fractures in his left leg on an extraction mission about a month back.

The Hunters were recon scouts and trackers, providing field intelligence, tracking targets, and performing extractions. Rarely, there were assassinations, but there was another division just for those. One scenario would be the Hunters go in, read the area, then called in the heavy hitters, Tai and Ninjutsu specialists, while they would perform their own tasks, sometimes with the help of a Genjutsu specialist or overall generalist, during the distraction and confusion.

Though this last mission was successful, his company did take some bad hits. Iruka had only left the hospital last week. So he was a bit surprised to have been summoned to see the Hokage.

As he checked in with the new? receptionist outside the office, he thought, _'It can't be a report error. If that were the case I would've been summoned earlier, or someone from Intelligence would have seen me. Is this a disciplinary action? Sure there were some things which could've gone better, there's never a 'perfect' mission, but I don't think there were any mistakes _that_ bad.'_

"Hokage-sama has been expecting you, Umino-san. Please, go on in."

"Thank you, um?"

"Yoshinibi."

He bowed his head. "Thank you, Yoshinibi-san."

He knocked, heard the greeting and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Iruka. How are you feeling? Please, have a seat, we have much to discuss, you and I."

A stunned Iruka shakily walked before the large desk and sat in the indicated chair.

"Tea?"

"A...no..no thank you, Hokage-sama, and I am well, thank you for asking, Hokage-sama." Iruka bobbed his head in respect.

"Yes, I see you have been cleared for Light Duty, correct?" At the silent nod, he continued, "Looking through your records, I can see an inclination towards teaching. Your peers have spoken openly of your patience, attentiveness, loyalty and ability to impart instruction in a, and I'm quoting here, 'warmly human fashion.' "

He saw Iruka blush and duck his head and chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Iruka. These are excellent qualities in a teacher or counselor, should you chose to retire from the Hunters. Either would you be well suited, as I have read of your aptitude with young hostages and extractions."

"I am honored, Hokage-sama. I am yours to command, as always."

"I am please to hear that, Iruka. You may or may not know this, but every position has an entrance requirement, a test, if you would. I have the perfect test for you to gauge your skills. Have some tea, it will calm you. I'll have one as well, if you would be so kind."

Iruka gave a slight smile and nod as he stood and poured two cups, passing one to the Hokage as he retook his seat.

"Mmmm...I may have to keep Yoshinibi-san. She makes good tea. As I was saying though, I have the perfect skills test. There is, in this very village, a child in desperate need. He desires to enter the Shinobi Academy, and preliminary tests indicate great potential and he has demonstrated the ability to call upon his chakra. Not consistently, mind you, but sufficient to take a fairly accurate measure. Despite that, he does not know how to read or write."

"What? Excuse my outburst, Hokage-sama."

"You may speak freely, Iruka."

"My thanks, Hokage-sama. How it is that he can draw his chakra and has great potential but he is illiterate? Has no one taught him? My apologies, but I find that impossible."

"I would agree with you, Iruka. Nevertheless, he is illiterate. His parents were both killed five years ago," he said carefully, watching memories flicker across Iruka's face, "and was placed in the orphanages. There was a lot of confusion in those early weeks and years, and the boy somehow slipped through the cracks. It has only been brought to my attention fairly recently, but the situation is not unsalvageable."

"I am still amazed anything like this could have happened, Hokage-sama. Didn't he have anyone? Other relations or family friends? Also, just how old is the boy?"

"Though I am certain there were friends of the family at the time, sadly that cannot be said today. From my understanding, they all believed him dead or vanished; as for your other question, he is going on six."

Iruka began choking on his tea. "Six? Most children slated for the Academy begin around age two or three! Ah, for..."

Sarutobi held up his hand. "Nothing to forgive, Iruka, and I am just as vexed. I did say you could speak freely."

Iruka nodded his thanks and took a thoughtful sip. "If I may ask, Hokage-sama, what is his name?"

"Therein lies the test, Iruka. I will not place a preconception upon you, as that may bias the results. Suffice it to say, both of his parents were valuable friends and powerful shinobi. It is truly a shame I am asking this of you, instead of speaking with them about how well their son is doing in his studies. Not that I do not enjoy the company, Iruka."

That got a knowing nod. "I understand, Hokage-sama, and agree. This is a double-blind then. He does not know me, and I do not know him." Sarutobi nodded. "I accept, Hokage-sama. It is as you say, a good test of my abilities."

"I was hoping you would agree. As I said, he is going on six and is illiterate. Truth to tell, he is currently learning how to speak as well," above the sound of Iruka choking, he continued, "so he will need very beginner texts, but use your discretion. He is intelligent and almost completely uneducated; it would not be wise to insult his lacking.

"This will be a C rank mission, duration of three months. Though miracles would be very much appreciated, I will accept functional literacy by the time the Academy begins in November. Your future career options hinge upon how well you can teach the untaught."

"C rank, Hokage-sama?"

"Indeed. Due to his parentage, there might be some who would risk kidnapping or injuring the boy. And before you ask, he does not know of his parents. This is for his safety until such time as he can defend himself or his situation changes. Both of his parents were rather well known in certain circles, and there are groups out there that would love to get their hands on him if his true identity was revealed."

"By your leave then, Hokage-sama. I thank you for the tea and I will begin my preparations."

"Dismissed." _'I expect good things from this, Iruka. I hope you do not disappoint.'_

_

* * *

_

They had stopped first at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar for takeout, since Dingo's Dango Hut had both counter stools, bench-table seating, and was covered by a large awning. Ichiraku's had a short awning and only counter seating. Ocelot waited around the corner as Anko ducked inside with Naruto.

Anko shouted out, "Old Man! We need some take-out ramen!"

Teuchi looked up from his boiling pot and saw the blonde head of Naruto next to someone he knew only from reputation. Wiping his hands on his apron, he approached the counter and leaned slightly against it, unseen fingers hovering over a panic button. "Ah yes, welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. We have a fairly large selection available. And Naruto-san, you never told me about this friend."

Anko looked between the two and felt something off. "Mitarashi Anko, Naruto's chaperone for the day. Perhaps you know his other escort?"

"Ocelot-san? Ah, there she is," as Ocelot made herself briefly visible, "and my apologies. Can never be too careful with Naruto-san, now can we. If you'll forgive me, I must tend the noodles. Ayame, counter."

"Hai, Tou-san." A brown haired girl about ten or so came up from the back rooms. "What can I get for you today?"

Anko was about to order when she felt a tug on her jacket. Looking down showed a nervous, sort of serious looking Naruto, staring up at her. She crouched to his level, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes?"

Though she could tell he was nervous about something, he never took his gaze elsewhere and swallowed thickly. "Anko-san, they are precious to me and very im..important. They are like..." He stopped, looked askance and scowled.

_'What the hell is he babbling about and what's with the nerves? It's like he's introducing me..to..his..I get it.'_ "Like family?"

That got an enthusiastic nod and a grunt. "I am afraid for them sometimes. I don't want them to have my pain training fro...be-because of me."

"I get it, so...anything else or can I order already?"

He turned his face downward and said, "I think that maybe Teuchi-san is upset."

"What? He's not up..look, what do you want, brat! Want me to apologize or something?"

Though he kept his face down, his eyes flicked up and Anko was subjected to an unintentional Puppy Eye technique, accompanied by a very gentle, "Please?"

There was a long moment before Anko finally scowled, glanced around, scowled again and hissed out, "Fine!"

He looked up then and gave her a megawatt grin. "I will give you space so you can. I will wait." He nodded once, stepped a few feet to the side, folded his hands in front of him, and began waiting.

Anko blinked, looked down, then looked back up at Naruto, who in turn smiled at her encouragingly. She stood abruptly, took a petulant step towards the counter and flicked her eyes over at the little bastard again before facing forward. And hesitated. He still had his patient eyes on her and sort of tilted his head a bit to the side. When she didn't move, his right eyebrow rose up slightly, then dipped on one side. She cleared her throat.

Ayame was still waiting with her pad while Teuchi spoke up from his pots without looking up. "Something the matter, Mitarashi-san?"

"Um," she gave another quick glance to Naruto, "I would like to...like to ap-apologize if my behavior or...or," she took a deep breath, "attitude offended." _'That brat is sooooo going to owe me!'_ Her fists were clenched and her gaze was down. She felt a presence move in front of her, on the kitchen side, and waited for the insults which usually came thanks to her traitorous sensei.

Teuchi pitched his voice just for Anko. "Apology accepted, Mitarashi-san. Worry not, this will go no further. Reputations are very hard to gain and so easy to lose."

Her head snapped up at that and she gave him one of her very rare smiles. "I'd appreciate that, Ichiraku-san. You may call me Anko."

"You may call me Teuchi, Anko-san. Some advice? Try not to scowl so much as it creates stress and lines. You don't want a face like a map, right? So maybe, maybe a smirk perhaps would be a good alternative, yes?"

She gave a lopsided grin and said, "Thank you, Teuchi-san. I think I will take that advice. Now then, give the brat a beef special and for me, well...to tell the truth, I've never had this stuff before, so I guess, um...surprise me."

Teuchi nodded and went back to his noodles as Ayame went to gather more ingredients. Anko was very relieved nobody else had seen that public display. She felt a small hand touch her own, which she allowed to open and close around Naruto's.

"This is take-out, correct?"

"Hai, brat and me have a bet going about what's better: ramen or dango. So we'll grab this to-go then head over there. No offense, but you really don't have enough space."

He smiled and nodded. "By design. We don't want customers to move so far away that they cannot smell our quality dishes over the sweaty squalor of mere pedestrians. Tell me, what will you do when Naruto is proven right?"

She snorted and stated, "Well, I'll still eat dango, but I might drop by occasionally for a bowl or two. Maybe. I'm a hard woman to please, Teuchi-_kun_, and even harder to impress."

Teuchi gave one of his rare hearty laughs, which caused Ayame to poke her head back around a corner and smile broadly. "Order's up, on the house."

"Trying to bribe me, Old Man?"

He waved away the allegation. "You are a friend of Naruto-san. You are welcome here, even with dango. Enjoy your meal."

She gave him another rare smile, collected the cartons and stepped outside the awning. Ocelot fell in step as they moved towards Dingo's, taking up Naruto's other hand. Ocelot came to a stop ten feet from the awning covered space.

"Naruto-san is not exactly welcome here. Hand me the cartons and place your orders. Naruto and I will be at the furthest table from the counter."

Anko frowned a bit at the statement, then complied with a nod. "I'll be right back. Prepare to be amazed, brat. And, um, I can understand why you consider them family." She gave his hand a slight squeeze, then left to place the orders.

Ocelot found the table she wanted and removed her mask as she sat. She then opened a pouch and pulled out a tape measure and notepad, then a pen from her vest. She flicked the pages briefly, then said, "Okay, Naruto-san, time for unpleasant things. Stand over here, arms out and legs spread so I can get your measurements." He did as he said with a sigh. "Don't worry, Naruto-san. We will make certain they do not disappear this time. That is a promise."

Anko came to the table with several platters of dango skewers. "Gotcha the Newbie Platter; it's an assortment of some of the best selections. Clothing?" She got a nod. "While we eat, we'll start some learning. You know hand seals yet?" He shook his head. "Can you tie knots?"

He nodded, and once Ocelot was done, he pulled out a eight inch piece of cord and handed it to Anko. Rubbing her thumb along it, she said, "We'll have to get you more types of cord, rope and other materials. They all differ in physical properties and how well they handle knots. Learning how to create and untie knots helps with finger and wrist dexterity and flexibility, both of which are very important in the formation of hand seals. It also makes a good foundation for escapement techniques. Show me what you can do while we eat. Bite, tie knot, swallow, show. Got it?"

While they ate the opposition first, Naruto displayed the knots he knew which Akamu-sensei had taught him. Anko looked at Ocelot, who nodded while pulling dango from a wooden skewer.

"Okay brat, first things first. This is some mighty good grub. Though not superior to dango, I might just have to try some more of Teuchi-san's menu to make up my mind. Now we'll switch foods and I'll begin the lesson. This seal is called Rat."


	6. End of a Long Day

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Ocelot had excused herself halfway through the impromptu lesson, leaving Anko and Naruto at Dingo's so that she could continue her part of the mission. The attitudes of some in the village towards Anko were not as bad as towards Naruto, but did serve to anger the mercurial girl, so it was left to Ocelot to perform some of the shopping and supply forays. Anko had earned a reputation for being brutally efficient on the field; consequently, very few instigators would actually approach or physically provoke her.

There was one, however, who was doing just that. He crept slowly and with great deliberation in a low crawl, sliding forward on his belly by small increments. He was the Alpha, leader of the Pack and he was hunting for certain prey as he moved through the small forest of bench-tables. _'There!'_ he thought, as he raised his makeshift spyglass. _'Let's see what _yours_ looks like.'_

Anko had spied the little leather-clad kid, male most likely, as he slid and crawled beneath benches and around the bent poles which connect them to their tabletops. She ignored him for the most part, assuming he was 'Playing Ninja' with some friends nearby, and went back to demonstrating seals for Naruto. Since each of the primary seals represented a specific month, once he went through the entire set once, Anko began calling out a particular month to which he would have to form the proper seal.

It was then she noticed the reflection of light and tracked it back to the brown boy on the dirt not too far away, who had a cardboard tube with glass taped to the end pointed at her. Seeing how Naruto was seated opposite her, she saw that the boy had used Naruto's body as a blind or shield. She quickly realized what the little snot was up to and with complete conservation of motion, scooped up three empty dango skewers and flicked them downward, just off of Naruto's left.

**FutFutFut**

An indignant shout came from behind Naruto, who turned and saw a brown boy staring at a tube of some sort, which had been pierced and nailed to the ground with three wooden skewers. He had unruly brown hair, wore brown leather clothes and had a brown face, though Naruto figured that was probably from the dirt. He noted the odd eyes, sharp teeth and feral look and turned back to Anko.

"Demon family?" he asked softly, pitching his voice low.

The question shook Anko out of her glare and she gave a 'later' motion to Naruto. Turning back to the brown boy, she grated out, "Just what the hell do you think you were doing, shitstain?"

"Whut? Nuthin! You owe me a spyglass, crazy lady!"

"Spyglass, eh? And what were you trying to spying on, ya little creep?"

"None yer beeswax! I don't hafta ansa to the likes of you!"

"You were trying to look up my skirt, weren't you?"

"Liar! I was not and you can't prove it!"

"You were. You were trying to look at my panties, weren't you?"

"Nuh-uhn! Can't prove it!"

"Well, I got a news flash for ya, brat, I don't wear any!"

The boy's eyes got wide and he rose up slightly, trying to pull his spyglass free to check. He forgot, however, that he was currently under a bench, and when he moved upwards, his head met with the wooden underside with a loud hollow 'thunk,' before he dropped bonelessly into the dirt.

Anko snorted, then made a calming motion towards the very puzzled Naruto. "Hana! Oi, Hana! I think I found what you lost!"

Within moments, pretty girl in her early teens, wearing an olive Chuunin vest, ran up, followed by three large dogs. "Oh, hey there Anko. Have you seen Kiba? Brat slipped his leash again and scampered off somewhere."

"Oh, yes, I've seen him. Little cretin's down there. Knocked himself out while trying to peek up my skirt."

Hana's eyes narrowed. "That is **it**! This is the sixth time today, and it's not even noon! Sorry for the trouble, Anko. I'll take him home." And then they heard the growls. Hana glanced back to see the Triplets hunkered down low, their backs bristled and growls promising pain in their throats.

Confused, she glanced back at Anko and spotted the little boy, who had half turned and was frozen in fright, staring back at the dogs. Her eyes began to narrow to slits when her field of vision was filled with Anko, blocking her view of the Kyuubi-brat.

"Call them off." The command was simple, silken and smooth, delivered from an apparently incredibly calm Anko. "Call them off, Hana. I like you, but I won't ask again."

A very calm Anko was enough to snap Hana from her thoughts. Her eyes flickered between the demon, Anko and the street, and she nodded.

**"Be calm child. They smell me in you. The snake mistress will not let them harm you."**

_'Akamu-sensei! Where..'_

**"Resting, boy. I've been working with and on you for almost three hundred hours straight. I needed to recharge. I am pleased that you remembered your 'inside' voice. We will resume our lessons soon. In the meantime, calm yourself."**

"It was...good seeing you again, Anko." She pulled Kiba out from under the bench by his neck, then gripped the back of his jacket and hauled him to the street. "Come, we're leaving!"

Watching her friend's back as she dragged her brother away with the Triplets, Anko sighed, then turned to Naruto and said what was starting to become a mantra, "Not your fault. Come, we have our own things to do." He moved to stand, eyes on the ground as he held up his hand.

She held it in her own, took a step, then spun him into her, crouching low. "Look at me, Naruto. There's a lot of stupid, angry, ugly, mean and hateful people in this place, but you can't let it get to you. If you do, they win and if they win, they will never let you forget that they are better than you. So you just have to be better than them and prove em wrong; but before that, thicken that skin and don't let the pain show."

His eyes had been locked on her and he slowly nodded. "You too? They do this to you?"

She was silently shocked and did her best not to show it. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded once, stood slowly, and tugged his hand.

* * *

It was a silent walk to his apartment complex. She had become passingly familiar with the layout yesterday, as her summons had led her all over the place, although some rooms had much older Naruto scents than others. It had taken her some time to calm down after she found the boy's scent not just on the handrails for the various stairways, but also on the steps and not in a pattern which would indicate him being barefoot.

She knew from her training and summons that the strongest scents come from direct skin contact, which was why clothing worn closest to the skin was the preferred object to begin a tracking operation. She had gathered a pretty good picture of some of the things which had gone on here, as there were some fairly recent Naruto scents on the exterior fire escape on every single step, but not one scent on the handrail which was his: someone had tumbled him down the steps several times in a row.

She also knew about the body, buried in a shallow grave about forty feet away on the edges of a neglected park. Those two scents, Naruto and the lady, came from the only apartment which the boy had not been in for the past month, and was the only one with intact furnishings. Except for the boy, the complex was vacant.

Perhaps if the Hokage knew, he could secure the property for the boy, and wouldn't that really shake things up. One of the requirements for the Civilian Council, or Lesser House, except for certain governmental positions, was commercial property ownership in excess of a specific square-footage.

Naruto was oddly hesitant when it came to his splintered door. "Sorry. I have some mess and no place to sit...seat you." His eyes skittered around the floor.

"How are you feeling? Honestly. Describe what you are feeling."

"Anger, sad and something, something like I should have something for you but don't."

_'Not sorrow. Not embarrassed or his left hand would be rising already. Clenched fists and rigid stance. Oh.'_ "Naruto-kun...can I call you that?" A terse nod. "Naruto-kun, you are feeling shame."

"Shame?"

"Yeah. But you know, you don't have to. Feel shame, I mean. Look, it's not your fault, okay?" Her own hands clenched and loosened, then she nodded. "Okay brat, come here, but if you tell a soul," she threatened as she pulled him into a tight hug, "you tell a soul about me doing this and I will summon my thinnest snake and send it up your nose so it can bite your brain and lay eggs and then baby snakes will spill out your eyes and ears. And I don't think you want that." There was a snort or two from her midriff. "Okay, you okay now? Good. Show me your kitchen, we gotta make a list of things to get you big and strong, ok?"

He stepped away from her, dragging an arm over his eyes briefly and nodded. He took two steps, turned to the right and pointed.

_'You gotta be kidding me. This place is crap! I've seen better in raided border towns.'_ "O-kay. Huh. Um, can you tell or show me what you normally eat? I know you really like ramen and all, and also that you don't eat Teuchi's stuff all the time. So what else is there?"

He nodded and walked over to one of the lower cupboards, opened it, crouched low and partially crawled inside. He came back out with a plastic glass, then turned to the sink, rising on his tiptoes to turn the spigot. He turned back and gave an embarrassed grin to the stunned Anko.

"Um..sorry. I think water is out. Let me check." He opened the cupboard beneath the sink, grabbed a short length of pipe, and struck it against the water lines. "Water out here, but next door might have. I will get you some."

"Wait...wait, Naruto-kun are you telling me that this is what you normally eat?" A nod, his eyes questioning. "Alright, well, at least now we know. You know how to cook?"

He shook his head, and Anko blew out a puff of air, causing one of her dark locks to dance. _'The kid lives off of tap water and the occasional noodle bowl. Must be his tenant, otherwise the kid would be either dead, or with a severely distended potbelly. I don't think that old lady would mind all that much if we were to borrow some things on his behalf.'_ On the outside, she smiled warmly at him and said, "Don't worry about it kid. We'll take care of ya. For the now though, you work on your seals and I'll start on a list."

It was a little past noon when Ocelot arrived, her mask on her belt and several parcels in her arms. There was a brief frown on her face at the living conditions, or lack thereof, which was quickly hidden. "How is everything? I brought lunch. I also got you some things, Naruto. We'll go over them after we eat."

As they ate, Anko, in soft tones, told Ocelot of the Inuzuka gathering, minus the Kiba conversations, and the current living conditions for the daily report they would need to file, in addition to the weekly and monthly summaries. After a time, Ocelot asked, "Where do you normally sleep, Naruto?"

"Can you keep a secret?" At the nod, he dug back into one of the side cupboards and removed an old calendar. Then he climbed up onto the counters, using cupboard shelves as steps, wedged himself up in one of the corners and pushed up a ceiling tile. Behind it, suspended on wire loops, was a rectangular wooden shoe box, which Naruto very carefully removed before bringing everything back to where they were seated.

From the underside of the box, he removed a thin piece of wire, which he inserted into a small hole on one of the short sides of the lid. Once he was satisfied, he carefully pulled off the lid, which revealed a salvaged clock spring with several razor blades tied to the whip-like end with thin ninja wire, the spring tension kept in check by the wire 'key' he had inserted prior. From the box itself, he pulled out several thick stacks of currency notes and some oddly colored stones before he found what he was seeking: a key ring and a dart.

"Rooms have numbers like the keys like the cal..calendar. So I throw the dart and the day I hit is the room I use. Except for six. I don't go there no more."

"Old lady's place, right?" His eyes became wide and panicked. "Whoa, calm down kid. My snake told me, alright? You're not in any kind of trouble. What's with all this?" she asked, the skewer in her fingers flicking one of the bill stacks.

"Money from Jijii, but can't use." He saw their looks and tried again. "Can use but not let..allowed? to use. Outside, can't use, except Teuchi-sama. Rest won't let me inside."

The mental list of things for the report kept growing, and Anko started jotting some of the things down on the back of the grocery list. It was Ocelot who said, "We'll take care of you, Naruto. Now, before we go further, where will you be sleeping tonight so we can protect you? By the way, that is a pretty smart way of doing things, with the calendar and dart. You just keep surprising us, don't you?"

He blushed and grinned, setting up the calendar, closing his eyes, and tossing the dart. "Room two four."

"Very good, Naruto. Do you need help putting your secret box back?" At his nod, she waited until he had replaced everything and rearmed the trap before she repositioned it on the loops and slid the ceiling tile back into position.

"Now then, I have some clothing and other supplies for you. Anko, do you know how to make storage seals? No? Okay, I'll set up a few in his bedroom here while you show him how to seal and unseal items from a spare storage scroll. Since the control is lacking, I'd make sure it's one you don't mind losing. We can always replace it later. Naruto, these seals I'll make for you are very simple; the downside is anyone can unseal the contents, but at least your items won't be out in the open and as easily stolen."

Naruto practiced on one of Anko's spare scrolls while the storage arrays were being created in his bedroom's closet floor, before Anko helped him unpack the parcels. When he had calmed down after seeing what he had been given and giving Ocelot a flying glomp, they got everything moved to the bedroom and sealed into the floor. Around 15:00 Anko left to go shopping, as she knew a few grocers who didn't mind her being there, and Ocelot did a review of the seals before moving on to 'wall standing' and lessons on how to move chakra from one part of the body to another.

That was where they hit some problems, due to the sheer amount and density of chakra the boy had within himself. In her mind, it was akin to taking a mostly full syrup bottle, and upending it so the air inside the bottle moved around on the inside, but always in large bubbles. Yes, after a little bit of work he could move chakra from his foot to his hand, but it would be in large globs of very dense chakra. She ran through a few words and their definitions before he settled on 'sluggish.' His chakra was sluggish, dense and plentiful, like a slow moving river.

Yes, it could be channeled to do other things, but it would take work, and lots of it. Taking a different tact, Ocelot had Naruto stand on the wall where he felt comfortable, and then she walked on the wall until she was standing over him looking down. Taking his hands in hers, she began very slowly to walk him up and down the wall.

At 17:00, this was how Umino Iruka found them. His eyes took in the splintered door as he knocked on the frame. "Um, hello there. I am Umino Iruka and I am supposed to be meeting a new student at this address by order of the Hokage. I am to be his literacy tutor for the next three months. Here is my mission scroll."

"Umino-san, I am Ocelot, ANBU. We will be right with you." Turning her head back to Naruto, she whispered, "Down we go now, Naruto-san, nice and easy. Can you feel your chakra move? Yes? Good, you are doing a very good job."

On the inside of his mind, vast fields of flowers burst into view. On the outside, Naruto had reached the floor and had quickly regained his footing, Ocelot appearing besides him. He looked at the Chuunin and sighed softly. He figured this one would be like the others and began to prepare himself for pain exercises again. He watched as Ocelot stood before the Chuunin, read the scroll and nodded.

"Naruto-san, this is Umino Iruka-san, your new tutor sent by the Hokage. He is here to help with your reading, writing and speech skills. Be good for him. I will be right outside." Turning to Iruka, she said, "Have you need of anything, do not hesitate to ask. He is a bit shy though a quick study. Be patient with him and you will see it as well. I will grant you privacy." With that, she slipped out of the door and went around the corner.

Iruka's confusion was quickly morphing into something else, but this was a mission, and one did not show their emotions on a mission lest their emotions cloud judgement or endanger the mission. He schooled his features and tried to calm his mind, though a part of him was adamant that the Hokage had set him up for failure.

Iruka knew that wasn't the truth and was quick to realize that this was indeed the ultimate test. To teach the untaught that none wanted taught, putting aside personal feelings and bias, tempering the mind, demonstrating patience; this was the test. Schooling himself, he walked into the small apartment and knelt down into a seated position in front of the standing child.

"Please, Uzumaki-san, have a seat. As stated, I will be your tutor for the next three months, preparing you for entrance into the Shinobi Academy. I am Umino Iruka, currently on medical leave from the Hunters." He waited while Naruto took a seated position. "Now, I need to know what you know. Tell me of your skills thus far."

"I..I know more words than before and..and can talk some. Can not read or write yet but soon. Can do some math in my head. Jijii..."

"Hokage-sama," Iruka interrupted. "You will call him Hokage-sama."

"But..."

There was a fleshy sound and Naruto's head whipped to the side. "He will be addressed as Hokage-sama. There are no 'buts.' "

"Jij..."

His head was whipped the other direction from the backhand. "Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma. Now say it correctly!"

**"Be at ease, boy. Consider this a pain lesson. This tutor will be gone soon enough. I will resume our lessons on the morrow, but rest assured that I will not let him go too far, little one."**

The only sound was the pit-pit of blood dripping on the bare floor. Naruto kept his head bowed and eyes down, waiting for this lesson to be done. So far, the definition of 'tutor' was not living up to his personal experiences.

Something snapped inside of Iruka. The demon was bowing his head as if showing him respect? The demon who had killed his parents? It was a mockery, it was mocking him, taunting him...

...and there was a blade at his throat. As he looked through wide eyes at streaks of blood on the walls, a soft voice by his ear simply said, "Take him."

* * *

Sarutobi was finishing up some paperwork while watching the clock. Soon, he would leave the office and make a quick trip to Naruto's apartment to see what Ocelot and Anko had done for the boy. Yes, there would be the report in the morning, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Not to mention that it had been several months since he last visited the boy, instead of having the boy visit him.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy's current handlers, far from it, but there were files being uncovered which spoke of a fairly long and consistent history of things, from very minor or small abuses, to vandalism, the hurling of foodstuffs, the chasings, and on up to big things like beatings...things which had never been 'officially' reported. Individually, they varied from unpleasant to abysmal, but add them all together and, well, Sarutobi was surprised the boy still knew how to truly smile. At least, he hoped it was a true smile.

There was a knock on his door and Yoshinibi poked her head inside the office. "Pardon the intrusion, Hokage-sama. Your personal presence is requested in Interrogation."

"Really. Hrm, well, then I should be going then. You should go as well, Yoshinibi-san. You did very well today, and I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. You are clear for the night."

She blushed prettily and bowed at the waist. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I will strive not to disappoint." She exited the office and locked up as Sarutobi flickered away to Ibiki's office.

"Report." He exited the office and began walking towards the holding cells.

Ibiki handed Sarutobi an open folder. "Shortly after 17:00, there was a report that one Umino Iruka did physically assault the person of Uzumaki Naruto. Arresting officer, Ocelot, was on patrol outside the apartment as she was under the impression that Umino-san was there under your orders as a tutor for Uzumaki-san. Uzumaki-san is being treated at the scene by Ocelot, and Umino-san is in Holding Cell 3."

"Very well. Let's get this over with." Ibiki opened the door to the cell and the Hokage strode inside, white robes billowing. "Medic?"

"Standing by, Hokage-sama."

"Clerk?"

"Standing by, Hokage-sama."

"Remove his hood."

"Hai."

The sight which greeted Iruka once the hood was removed was not one he wanted to repeat. He was tied very securely to a chair and could feel the chakra restraints to prevent any creative uses of Body Switches or other Escapement techniques; the worst aspect was having his Hokage standing before his bolted down chair with a look of extreme disappointment.

"Iruka, would you mind telling me why it is that you are in this building in that chair?"

"Hokage-sama! I have failed you and humbly apologize. I saw that _thing _mock..."

A backhand impacted the right side of his face and things slowed down. He saw the saddened look on the Hokage's motionless face as his hand followed through the strike only to catch something in the air. Time and pain quickly resumed as the Hokage held up one of Iruka's teeth. He watched in a detached manner as the medic came up from the right side of the Hokage and took the tooth from him, placing it on a wheeled metal cart.

"I'm sorry, Iruka. Perhaps I have misheard you. Would you mind terribly repeating that statement? Maybe you should start from the beginning."

A very wide-eyed Iruka stated, "I met Ocelot-san and Uzumaki-san at his residence. Having introduced myself and informed him of my duty, we had seated when I requested he tell me of his current skills. When he insulted you, I strove to correct him and..."

"Stop. Clarify that point, if you would. How exactly did he insult me?"

"He, he referred to you in a very familiar fashion, which is an insult coming from his social caste."

"Ah, I see. Did you explain why you were offended or did you permit him to explain why he called me so familiarly?"

There was a pause. "No, no I did not, Hokage-sama. He tried and I struck him for being insubordinate and persistent in calling you 'Jijii.' "

"I think I understand that part. However, that does not excuse the severity of your blows, nor of the subsequent beating. Perhaps a compromise or explanation would have been better received, seeing how the boy _is_ a neglected orphan who was never taught polite societal ways, something a _teacher _was going to impart in a conducive atmosphere.

"Perhaps I overestimated you, Iruka. Perhaps I am the one who has made the mistake in this. Perhaps you would be better suited in an administrative assistant position in a Fire-Earth border posting. Tell me, Iruka, what are your thoughts on this?"

"Please, Hokage-sama, please. I'll do anything. I had a bad moment and reacted in a horrible way. Please, Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi gave Iruka a long hard look. "I'm removing you from this assignment. You are on probation, Umino Iruka, pending reassignment. You _will _continue to tutor Uzumaki Naruto under a one-third D rank pay grade as part of your probation and I will see positive results or you will be sent to the border. If young Uzumaki excels, so too will you. Your destiny is linked to his for the next three months. Prove to me that this is not a mistake on my part, and this...situation will be recorded as a mild reprimand."

"I, I submit to your will, Hokage-sama."

"I have heard that before. Do not fail me in this." Sarutobi turned and walked away, stopping by Ibiki. "Superficial, no bones or organs, fifteen minutes. Then fix his tooth. Ibiki, walk with me?"

"You heard the man. Keep it professional people." He turned and followed Sarutobi outside the holding cell, the door closing on the sounds of meaty hits.

"Your thoughts, Ibiki?" Sarutobi asked as they walked down the hall towards his office.

"He'll be a good teacher, he has a knack for it, and will be a valuable asset to this village in that capacity. But first he needs to pull his head out of his ass."

"Agreed. What do you think of Mitarashi?"

"Good head on her shoulders, can be rather temperamental, is brutal on the field and loyal to a fault. You make her short list and she'd walk on fire for you."

"How do you feel about an apprentice?"

They reached Ibiki's office and stood outside, Ibiki still in thought. "I'll think about it more after I put her through the Grinder. Have her report to me at 04:00 at Public Benevolence Hostel, building three if you would. I have paperwork thanks to that fool of a dolphin. Which means you'll have paperwork by 07:00. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Teuchi was sitting in his small study, waiting for his guest to arrive. Granted, due to the nature of the man's profession, some times those were long waits. However, this night, he heard the door chimes with five minutes to spare and then heard his daughter head down to greet their guest. He rose and consulted his notes, making the last few arrangements. Tonight, things just might fall in his favor.

"Ah, so you finally decided to show your face, eh? I've been looking forward to this beating for quite some time. Ayame, tea for our guest and then off to bed with you."

"Oh, are you so arrogant to believe you can best me?"

"Best you? _Best you?_ You jest! The only thing old monkeys are good at is flinging their own poo!"

"I will make sure you live long enough to regret that," said Sarutobi as he slid into a low defensive position, before slipping into a comfortable overstuffed chair and gazing at the shogi board, "now, where were we, noodle-head?"

Teuchi grinned and cracked his knuckles before accepting the tea service from his daughter and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He poured Sarutobi and himself a cup, then set the pot on the sideboard. "I've set the board according to our last session, but be warned. I've served several bowls to certain Naras since we last met. Prepare to be humbled, oh mighty monkey. You haven't been by lately, surely you are not double-timing me with another diner!"

Sarutobi chuckled warmly. He and Teuchi went back a good twenty years and he was one of a few that the great Fire Shadow could be an old man who liked to sit around and play shogi. "Perish the thought. Things have been busy of late, and you wouldn't believe my day if I told you."

"Then don't tell me. Less talky, more getting your ass handed to you-ey."

They played into the early morning, when the person of Sarutobi Hiruzen left the warm embrace of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, donned his hat, and became the title of Third Hokage of Konohagakure for another long day.


	7. Start of a New Way

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Ocelot had received the message that Anko would be pulled for the day for a promotional evaluation when she turned in their daily report to the Tower's Night Clerk, before making her way to Uzumaki's complex. Anko had returned about an hour after the Umino incident, which was fortunate given the anger radiating off the girl once she was briefed on the happenings.

Naruto had been cleaned up by then and the walls partly scrubbed though the stains would never fully come out of the cheap plasterboard, the wallpaper long since removed. Once one knew what to look for, it was easy to spot many similar stains in this and the adjoining apartments, but none of the ones further away. It would appear that Naruto's randomly selected room for the night was moderately successful in deterring most civilians, although one trained to sense chakra, which the boy had in abundance, would always be able to find him until Naruto learned how to suppress it.

Landing lightly on his floor, she silently moved to his recently replaced door to his 'apartment of record,' sensed him inside and moving, and knocked softly twice, paused, then four times. That was the signal they had devised the night prior: the number of door knocks depended on his nightly room number, with under ten beginning with a open hand slap on the door, multiples of ten having a knock and slap, and the rest having a pause between numbers. Though barely after 05:00, he was dressed when he admitted her with a smile, and motioned her in, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," said Ocelot, slipping off her mask and clipping it to her belt.

"Good morning, Ocelot-san. Can I call you Ossie? You should show eyes, your eyes more; they are too pretty to hide."

"You are the charmer, aren't you, Naruto-kun. You may call me Ossie, but only in private or with Anko-san, okay?"

He nodded his assent. "Can you help with something?"

"Absolutely, Naruto-kun. Anko-san won't be joining us today, but will probably be back with us tomorrow."

He nodded his understanding, then went into the living area, coming back with sheets of paper which he handed to her along with a pencil.

"Show letters?"

"I think I can do that for you, Naruto-kun. Do you think Hokage-sama will send another tutor?" She noticed the sour look of distaste on his face.

"I hope not. Only thing they teach is pain. He was fiv, fifth one."

"You mean he was your fifth tutor and you've been taught nothing?"

"Pain lessons."

She shook her head. "I think I understand where you are coming from with that, with the more pain you experience, the more experienced you get at handling pain. But I don't think that counts as an actual tutoring lesson. I'm not a tutor though, I'm just a friend showing you letters."

"Friend? For reals?"

"For reals." She ruffled his hair and noted that he didn't flinch. _'Yes, we definitely need to keep Anko around, as physically demonstrative as she is. He's becoming accustomed to being touched.'_

They had been working on letters, with her writing one, and Naruto copying it, followed by Ocelot showing him optimal finger positions after every third iteration so that he could see the difference a slight change in positioning could bring. They had been at this for about thirty minutes when there came a steady knock at the door. Ocelot moved into a crouch, drew kunai, and placed Naruto behind her.

"Come."

The door knob slowly turned before the door was pushed open to reveal a rather messed up Iruka, carrying several bags. They noted both black eyes, his left one swollen shut, split lip, bloodied nose (but lacking swelling indicating a break) and very deep bruising. That was just his face. Ocelot was familiar with the phrase 'time with Ibiki' having been on the receiving end once for gross insubordination when she was younger and thought herself immortal, as some mint green genin do. For Naruto, this was a shock.

"Tutor-sensei, you look like me sometimes. Pain lesson good?"

"What he means, Umino-san, is if you have improved your pain tolerance from the lesson, not if you learned your lesson. I am surprised to see you here; please state your business."

"I, I am here as part of my probation for the injuries I caused, and have been ordered to continue the education of Uzumaki Naruto. I have brought breakfast of rice balls and pickles and have a canteen of tea. We shall eat before we begin the lesson afresh."

Naruto gently tugged her pants leg and whispered in her ear when she leaned down, her eyes still on Iruka.

"Naruto-san has requested that you be escorted to the hospital for treatment, citing that you look worse the next morning than he normally does after a lesson and that the doctors there would most likely patch you up. He has opted to stay here since he is not really welcome there."

"You mean he's not welcome at the hospital?"

"I see you learned a new pronoun, Umino-san, and no, he's not exactly welcome. The times he's been dropped off there, they log his name, toss him out the back door, and then charge the village for his alleged procedures. You will be okay by yourself here, Naruto-san?" He nodded.

"We will be back shortly and then we will have the breakfast which Umino-san has so graciously provided." She gave Iruka a hard look before donning her ANBU mask. "We will switch plates after every bite. Come, Umino-san, we're wasting time."

Once they were away from the complex and were moving towards the hospital, Ocelot asked, "Why did you show up looking like that? Angling for sympathy? It is both unbecoming and unprofessional."

"No, Ocelot-san, and you have every right to be angry with me. I broke trust and am ashamed. This was part of my probation, that unless Uzumaki-san allowed treatment, I was to heal naturally, only to be treated for infection."

"I see. I will accompany you inside to report Uzumaki's permission, just in case Hokage-sama is keeping tabs. You might want to pre-book your favorite physician though."

"Oh, and why is that, Ocelot-san?" He assumed she was talking about getting her own form of justice.

"Mitarashi-san will be back tomorrow. She taken quite a liking to young Uzumaki-san, Umino-san. I'm merely giving you the opportunity to ensure your preferred medical provider will be available to see you once she's done discussing your actions."

* * *

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was different than the other major and minor shinobi villages. For starters, it was rather large and not at all hidden, as the outer defensive walls literally rose at least a hundred feet, if not more, _over_ the tallest tree in the verdant canopy. Though a light beige, it was spotless, austere, entirely intimidating, and very hard _not_ to notice. Another thing was location.

While the other shinobi villages took great measures to ensure their privacy and defensive positions, Kumogakure, or Hidden Cloud, even being built deep within a very treacherous glacial mountain range, Konoha was a little off center geographically, but well suited for easy access to all the major trade routes.

One other aspect was the civilian population: they were welcome. Konoha prided itself on its internal prosperity and class structure, welcoming civilians, craftsmen, tradesmen and merchants with open arms, and striving to find employment for everyone who so desired such. It wasn't an Utopian ideal by any standard, but it did make great strides to reducing poverty.

That's not to say there wasn't any poverty, but rather than it being a permanent blight, it was a temporary state, generally relegated to the newly arrived, refugees, and those citizens forced to start over for whatever reason. It was transitory. Still, there were wards established in portions of the village for those people to find habitation before moving on to more agreeable environs.

Even with Benevolence Hostels there were always jobs to be had by those willing, and with a large village population in excess of one hundred thousand, there were many businesses seeking helpers and apprentices for the service, craft and trade sectors, not to mention public safety and health. Due largely in part to the Kyuubi mistake, Konoha actually had 'underemployment,' and probably would for several years to come.

Still, even if largely vacant, the village employed genin teams to service and maintain the wards, including recreation zones, under the watchful eyes of landscapers and building inspectors. This was for contingencies, should large scale damage occur within another section of the village or outside its walls to provide shelter and housing to the displaced. It was a good plan, a part of the Civilian Security Act and overall, it functioned smoothly enough to cause any overseer or Kage to smile.

Sarutobi was currently standing outside a small cluster of four buildings, thirty apartments per building, around a centrally located park. Yoshinibi stood behind and to his right, and he was definitely not smiling. It was a little after 11:00, the morning spent reviewing reports, presiding over council meetings, and issuing new missions to his available shinobi force, and he could clearly see that this particular quad, part of a larger block of a neighborhood which comprised Ward 15, was in rather poor repair.

The park had been neglected for many years, the buildings which framed it had vacant windows, and an overall sense of emptiness permeated the area. It was as if this cluster of buildings had been set apart, pushed to the side, and forgotten, though not completely judging by some of the more graphic and highly illegal graffiti scrawled on the exterior walls. He made a mental note to get some Hunters out here to follow the scents back to whoever broke the Sandaime's Law regarding Naruto.

He felt anger and shame at what he was seeing, and cursed himself for never having walked here from this angle before. He had always Flickered to Naruto's location after a scouting orb verification, and while they might have walked to Ichiraku's together, it was in a different direction, and hid, rather well, the desolation and solitude.

Were it not for the most recent report from Anko and Ocelot, he seriously doubted he would have ever given this particular route and view a second thought, much less a first. There had never been any reported reason to even suspect that Naruto's life was _this_ isolated, kept separate and ignored, punctuated with the occasional beating. Correction, the occasional 'reported' beating. He was still finding 'misfiled' reports, things that had never crossed his desk, documenting a history of abuses on multiple levels, from the physiological to the psychological.

"Hokage-sama, who is it that lives here, and why is it in this state? Not a street over the quads are maintained, and while not beautifully manicured, are pleasant and harmonious."

"That is a good question, Yoshinibi-san. Uzumaki Naruto lives here, in that building over there. According to the census reports, there should be ten other families here, while these reports here show payment for completed maintenance on this particular ward as of two weeks ago, neither of which seems to be the case. Come, we have a Ward of the State, an orphan from birth, to visit."

Startled by this information regarding the village pariah, she followed behind her Hokage, still surprised that she was here. Not here as in 'outside Uzumaki's apartment block,' but here meaning 'outside the Tower.' She understood the list of responsibilities given to her prior to her assignment as the Hokage's Personal Assistant, but never believed it would involve out-of-Tower appointments, and on her second day, no less.

* * *

Ocelot was showing Naruto how to hold a knife properly alongside the various ways to cut, slice, sliver and shave vegetables, She glanced up, motioned for him to move behind her. Iruka, who had been looking over Naruto's paperwork, circling the letters and numbers made correctly, looked up at the moment and slid his own kunai out when he saw one in her hand. Through hand signs, she told him two were approaching, one a little familiar. Within moments and through concentration, Iruka could confirm and nodded, taking up a crouched position to lunge low. Thirty seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come."

The door opened, revealing Sarutobi in his Hokage robes and his personal assistant with her hand on the knob. Iruka and Ocelot quickly secured their weapons and went to kneel, Ocelot on one knee, Iruka with both.

"Ji.." Naruto paused and took a pose that Sarutobi was familiar with, as the boy glanced askance at Iruka. The pose used the tightening of some muscle groups and the loosening of others to minimize hits or surface impacts. Ocelot glanced up and over at him, tugged his shirt, and whispered softly to him. His eyes became wide and his mouth formed an 'O', and he too went to both knees in a bow.

"At ease, everyone. This is mostly a social visit. I see you are looking well, Iruka-san."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, as per Uzumaki-san's instruction. His brush work is satisfactory, especially after Ocelot-san demonstrated various handle grips. Penmanship will need a lot of work, but improvements are already noticeable, again thanks to Ocelot-san aiding Uzumaki-san in finger positioning."

"There was a reason for you not demonstrating those?"

"I...I am working through issues, Hokage-sama. I did not think it prudent."

"At least you are honest, Iruka-san. There may be hope yet. Ocelot-san?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Naruto-san has been learning how to prepare vegetables as I demonstrate basic culinary skills. If he continues his charming ways, it will not belong before he has a kitchen helper."

"One can always hope. If you would be so kind, assist Naruto onto the counter. I wish to speak eye-to-eye." Ocelot gathered Naruto up under his arms and hoisted him into a seated position on the countertop, before turning back to the stove.

"I am have been thinking, Naruto-kun. Perhaps we can devise a system between the two of us. Know that you have my deepest respect for how you protect this village with every breath." Iruka's eyes widened as the pen in his hand snapped. "When it is just you and me, please refer to me as 'Jijii.' You remind me that I am me, not a title. When in the company of others, to reduce any possible contention, refer to me as Hokage-sama. Is that compromise agreeable?"

Naruto held his chin in his hand in thought, and for a moment, Sarutobi saw his successor and predecessor in the boy's demeanor. "Can...if there are people we both know, can I call you Hokage-jijii?"

Sarutobi, chuckling, glanced over at the red-faced Iruka who was lightly choking. Yoshinibi had something of a scandalized expression, while he could have sworn he heard Ocelot snickering from behind.

"Hrm. How about this, and it will be our own little code, that when it is you and I, along with people we know and trust, like Ocelot-san and Anko-san, you may call me Hokage-jijii. If there are people there you do not know, call me Hokage-sama; and if there are those who you do not trust, call me Hokage-sama and bow like this." Sarutobi gave Naruto a quarter bow at the waist with his left hand resting on his midriff, right around the navel. "Think you can remember that code?"

Naruto beamed and nodded vigorously before impulsively hugging a surprised Sarutobi around the neck. "Thank you, Jijii," he whispered.

Sarutobi returned the hug, then patted him on the back. "Thank you for that, Naruto-kun. Despite the robes and hat, you still managed to remind me that I'm me. I will need to speak with Ocelot-san however, so are you ready to get down?" At the nod, Ocelot was there to heft him off the counter, placing him gently in a standing position.

"Iruka-san, you are a bachelor, correct? Ah, good. Tend the pots. We will be back shortly. Yoshinibi, please attend. Ocelot-san, if you would follow."

Leaving a stunned Iruka who suddenly found himself pulling kitchen patrol, Sarutobi ushered the two women into the bedroom, closed the door, and quickly put up a privacy seal.

"Ocelot-san, I have read your report, but I was quite unprepared for the reality of his situation. How many are left in the quad?"

"One, Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto. The last occupant, a long time resident, died about a month ago from what we can tell. The other buildings are vacant, though some show signs of some activity, none recent. It is possible that Naruto-san also uses those apartments in his sleeping rotation."

"Sleeping rotation?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. He uses a dart and calendar to determine which random apartment he will use for the night. It is entirely possible that he has a similar system for the other buildings."

"Clever. And what of the furnishings? Yoshinibi has several invoices for goods and furniture, and I know this apartment was once outfitted."

"Gone, Hokage-sama. We only learned of this yesterday and duly reported the conditions. Anko-san and I can only surmise that such were either stolen or destroyed. I have taken the liberty of creating several simple storage seals both in here and in the bathroom for his clothing and personal hygiene supplies. I was also going to create a few in his kitchen to safeguard his food supply from tampering, which Anko purchased yesterday. According to Naruto, he mainly lives on water with the occasional ramen bowl."

Sarutobi started at that. "What? How is that possible? I have personally ensured that he had ready and available funds!"

"Indeed you have, Hokage-sama, as he showed both Anko-san and myself. But giving the boy all the money in the world won't help if none will sell to him. As far as we know, Ichiraku is the only business with an open door. I personally do not think that the entire market sector is against the boy, as all it would take is a few powerful people or groups to convince or threaten the rest into submission. Well, not so much what I think, but more of what I want to believe."

"I understand you, Ocelot-san. I too do not want to believe the entire sector could be against him, with the exception of Ichiraku. This will be investigated. Before we head back to the others, I wanted to clarify something Anko-san had mentioned in her part of the report. Something about property ownership?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Anko-san was thinking that with the landlords gone, the buildings empty, and nobody providing upkeep, this place had been forgotten or pushed aside. Since it was obvious that this quad would not be missed, why not put it in Uzumaki's name. At least then, if there could be found those willing, he could garner rental income to supplement his shinobi pay grade, once he joins the ranks.

"Plus, well, Anko being Anko, she thought it would also 'shake those old farts up' should Naruto-san be accorded a council seat for commercial property ownership of a certain size, though she understood that even if he did qualify, he would need a representative until he reached Chuunin rank or his majority at eighteen."

"It is a sound plan. Let us rejoin the others. Yoshinibi?"

"Minutes recorded, Hokage-sama." With that, he unsealed the room and led them back to the kitchen.

"Ocelot-san, until lunch is ready, have Naruto-kun learn his signature and how to spell his name. Umino-san, you will assist and advise. Yoshinibi, make the tea, for I like your tea and will have your tea." She blushed at the praise. "I will tend to lunch. You have your orders."

After a lunch of dumpling stew with rice balls framed by celery and carrot spears, Yoshinibi opened her satchel and pulled out a folder, handing it to Sarutobi. Checking the contents, he then passed it to Ocelot, who nearly dropped it once she saw what was inside.

"Hokage-sama! Is this...I mean..."

"It is. Anko-san had a very good idea. I want you to sponsor and will gather Anko's signature later today. Umino-san will sign as witness, Yoshinibi-san will sign as the government official and I, of course, will affix the official Hokage seal.

Ocelot immediately signed the deed, marked her signature and explained to Naruto what the document meant. "You mean I'll have something they can't break? Thank you, um...Hokage-jijii!" And with Ocelot's verbal assistance, he slowly and carefully signed his name and marked it, the pride glowing in his eyes.

When the document got to Iruka, upon reading it he almost fainted. The...boy would become the owner of four apartment buildings totally one hundred and twenty units, and the park space between the four buildings, well over 100,000 square feet in commercial property space total. Iruka knew the approximate locations for the twenty wards, with Ward 15 being roughly a quarter of a mile from the geographic village center. With this quad in private ownership instead of bureaucratic, it would be a prime location within easy distance to the bulk of the central markets, several civilian schools, two main library branches and one of the Shinobi Preparation Centers.

The Centers offered early educational services to civilian families wanting to place their children in the Shinobi Academy, served as evacuation points, and provided the initial chakra screening to ensure the children selected had the potential to produce chakra in excess of basic bodily needs. This was to decrease the chance of death from early chakra exhaustion. Those who could not produce enough chakra due to genetic reasons or physical defect were generally steered into other vocations which could benefit the village, although a child who fell in this group could always be sponsored by an active or retired Jounin and mentored.

Seated in the presence of the Hokage, he had little choice but to do as commanded, and it was a command. He signed his name as witness, nicked his thumb, and left his mark as he sat on Naruto's empty kitchen floor.

* * *

There was a knock at the office door before Yoshinibi poked her head around it. "Pardon the intrusion, Hokage-sama. There is a Mitarashi Anko here to see you."

"Send her in."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She opened the door further, admitting Anko and closing it behind her.

"Anko-san, just the person I wanted to see."

Anko, who had entered with a highly vexed expression, now sported one of guarded confusion. She instantly began scouring her memories for anything recently done which might be frowned upon, aside from emptying the kitchen of apartment six of hardware and place settings the night prior. "Good evening, Hokage-sama. How might I serve."

"You may relax, Anko, you are in no trouble. All I require of you is a signature."

"A signature, Hokage-sama?"

"Indeed, as the co-sponsor of Uzumaki Naruto who will soon own his own apartment, the apartment building, the park behind it, and the other three buildings around the park."

She went from the door to the desk, leaning heavily upon it, in a flash. "Really? That is wonderful! Little brat has something they can't break or steal easily! Where do I sign?" She then realized how and where she was leaning, and quickly took a step back and straightened. "Apologies, Hokage-sama. I am happy for the little turd though."

"I rather noticed, Anko. If you would, sign on this line and leave your mark. That will finalize the deed. For once, I feel that I have finally done something right for the boy, though I must say that I am impressed with the progress he is showing socially, which I credit to the influence of Ocelot and yourself. Well done, Anko. Now, since I know you did not simply pay me a visit for this, how may I be of service?"

Anko who had signed and left her mark, blushed deeply before she recomposed herself. She reached into her trench coat and pulled out an object, holding it up for display. "What is this? Ibiki had me going nuts, then he hands me this!"

What she held was roughly a square foot in size, constructed of treated leather. It had a soft point on one side, with the opposite side having a wide-mouthed spout, sealed firmly with a cork. "That, I believe, is a hot-water bottle, Anko."

"Hot. Water. Bottle." He could hear her teeth grind.

"Perhaps if you start at the beginning, you will save yourself a trip to the dentist."

She scowled briefly, then began to recount her day. "Ibiki had me meet him at one of the orphanages this morning, and for the next three hours, the scarred scrotum had me bottle-feeding and diaper changing those little snots. It was very vile, Hokage-sama, and you should consider using them in the next conflict. The anal spewage and projectile vomiting alone would act was a wonderful deterrent.

"I really don't know what they've been fed, but it had a very nasty output. Three hours of that and I had to smile and couldn't lose my temper, or I'd be forced to do it again tomorrow. Just when I thought I could take no more, he pulls me aside, thanks the matrons, and has me go change.

"Then the bastard has me meet him at one of the Shinobi Centers, where I was to baby-sit thirty shrieking banshees until Ibiki got tired. I was there for five hours, and I had to smile, feed them, escort them to the toilet and could not lose my temper, or I would do it again tomorrow in addition to the morning shift at the Public Benevolence Hostel. Just when I'm about to rid the world of future fan-girls, Ibiki thanks the caretakers and pulls me off to another location clear across town.

"He leaves me there in the company of five very drunk retired shinobi, and I had to get directions from them to the next meeting point. Each one thought they were alone with me, so I soon had five drunken shouting groping retired shinobi from whom I had to receive directions.

"I had to keep their drinks coming, could not lose my temper, could not raise my own voice, nor could I hurt or otherwise incapacitate them or I would be back there tomorrow after pulling a morning feeding shift at the Hostel and a babysitting rotation at the Center.

"He gave this to me at the last meeting spot thirty minutes ago before vanishing on me. It's going on 18:00. It is becoming very difficult to contain the urge to cause grievous bodily harm to certain people."

"The hot-water bottle is traditionally filled with boiling water and then placed on sore or aching muscles and joints. It can also be used as a bed warmer." Sarutobi stood and came around the desk to face Anko. "The fact that he gave you one is his way of saying that you will need something to soothe your aching muscles very soon. Congratulations, Mitarashi Anko, apprentice to Morino Ibiki."

Anko stood silently, an unreadable expression on her face as she processed this information. She glanced down, then back up at the Hokage before her, and for a brief moment, acted her fifteen years as she pumped her fists and performed a sort of standing run before hugging the Hokage tightly. giving him a large wet kiss on his forehead.

"ThankYouThankYou_ThankYou_! I'll give you the best damn massage you've ever experienced! _The_ Morino Ibiki!" She gave an uncharacteristic fan-girlish squeal, and was gone in a Flicker leaving a slightly stunned and very bemused Sarutobi alone in his office.

She kept her promise later that evening, with the assistance of Matron Ana and a small team of servants under Ana's direction. Through the judicious usage of steamed towels, incense, scented oils, E-rank Lightning techniques and Anko's very nimble and strong fingers, elbows and palms, the God of Shinobis, the vaunted Fire Shadow of Konoha, was turned into a very happy and limber man. It was indeed the best massage he had ever experienced.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the forest, a wide smile on his face.

**"You have done well, Naruto. You are well on your way now."**

"Thank you, Akamu-sensei. I did as you asked of me and looked through all of the lesson books which Tutor-sensei had brought over."

**"I see that you did, though I am certain you were confused. If you looked at a page, even if you could not read it, the page would still be in your memory for a short amount of time. That gave me enough time to copy those memories, which allowed me to do this."**

The fox sat back on his hind legs, supported in part by his tails, and brought his paws together. As he drew them apart, the workbook for practicing letters and lines was there resting in his paws. **"This is a visual memory. With this, should you create paper or a slate board, you can practice while your body outside sleeps."**

"So that means I can keep learning?"

**"Indeed, kitling. I said that I will help you learn, and I will. With the books you looked through, it will make it easier for both of us."**

"So, I can do this with any book, Akamu-sensei?"

**"Or scroll, and I don't see why not. I would recommend that you let me know beforehand so that I can watch for those memories. Once your literacy improves, you will find that something read will last longer in your mind, some things staying with you for the entire span of your life. Other things, especially when first learning a skill or technique, will only stay in your memory for a short while. **

**"Humans call this 'short term memory.' With a little bit of warning, I can capture those memories for later study, once your own mind had already forgotten. Now then, let us begin."**


	8. End of Innocence

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Akamu watched as his master, host and student flexed his mind. It had been a month since their initial reading lesson, and the boy had flourished. Granted, Akamu recommended that Naruto tweak time just a bit, such as he did when that fool of a monkey paid a visit. In a months' time, they had managed to cram two years' worth of lessons, every single night and during meditative times.

Naruto was literate, though not widely read and could write fluidly. It had taken several 'months' before the boy shifted from technically precise copies into his own personal style. Akamu had even resorted to creating books and scrolls of things Akamu himself had read to keep the boy in material, or Akamu would resort to verbal histories, stories and lessons. The perfect teacher, he gave praise and corrected gently, showing how something was done instead of just explaining it. The result was breathtaking in the crispness, clarity and sheer vitality of Naruto's mental forest.

Naruto's imagination was something else that Akamu was sure to hone and use. It wasn't often that one could read a story and see it played out before an audience at the same time. So Akamu was the witness to huge dogs chasing bright yellow balls, mystic warriors flipping through impressive though impossible maneuvers, and even the mythic dragon battles from when the world was created as Naruto would read those stories, legends and myths. The boy was growing in quite unexpected ways.

Although several major kinks had been tossed into Akamu's plans, he was anything if not patient, patience borne from thousands of years of existence. He could afford to be patient here, as Naruto needed time to bolster his mind, spirit and body. When the boy grew stronger and more capable, so too would Akamu's security and vitality. It was a necessary thing, as the last thing Akamu wanted was to take over a body which couldn't handle the strain.

* * *

Iruka was a conflicted man. He had the soul of a teacher, yet did not want to teach a child and was forced to do just that. Fine, okay, he could adapt and overcome. So he began to teach the boy the pure basics once it was discovered that the child in question was almost completely illiterate. He began to notice the changes almost immediately. The sudden grasping of mechanics, the changes of hand positioning from one day to another, the subtle shifting in choice of spoken words. Within a week, Iruka knew he was either dealing with an unexpected prodigy of the highest caliber or a third party instructor of infinite patience.

What made his skin prickle was the knowledge of who that instructor must be, and what else the boy might be taught within the secret confines of his mind. Hokage-sama, however, didn't see Naruto as a threat, although if Iruka looked at things a little bit sideways, perhaps there was a hidden threat. Teach the boy, make him loyal, or something else might gain such instead. Iruka could see the sense there, and could also see why imprisonment or confined banishment would fail as well: there would be none to monitor what the child was taught from the enemy inside.

There was something else that had happened later that August, a rather new experience for Iruka which further caused internal conflict. He was the victim of discrimination, which in turn led him to feel unwanted empathy towards the Kyuubi's keeper. It began simple enough; he went to one of the Public Library branches to check out some children's and teen adventure stories and a few almanacs for the main elemental nations and for the life of him, despite his Hunter training, could not find a single worker, helper or librarian in the entire building.

This happened in two other branches before he descended upon the main library where he discovery that his account had been suspended. His library card was no longer valid, but could be renewed in November, which Iruka knew would be the end of his probation. If he had a problem with this policy, he could bring it before the Civilian Council, as they had jurisdiction, on the next Public Grievance Hearings date, also in November.

Gritting his teeth in frustration and appalled at how Naruto's stink had stuck to him, Iruka then went to the main Shinobi library where again he found his leasing permit to have been temporarily revoked as a security concern. The tale he was told was that someone impersonating Iruka had checked out some materials and never returned them, and since they knew Iruka would never do something like that, then someone must've stolen his identity. The revocation was for his own safety and security, but they were sure to have it all sorted out by November.

This time, it was a Shinobi matter, so he scheduled an appointment with the Hokage, was admitted rather quickly, and related to Hokage-sama his plight. The Hokage had Iruka wait there and Flickered away, returning some five minutes later with an apologetic look on his face.

"I am sorry, Iruka, but there is little to be done. They do have valid concern, and even if such were falsehoods, I could not replace everyone. It takes many years to train up a good librarian, one who knows where everything is and can find anything within the walls quickly. But I have every confidence in your abilities, Iruka. That was one of the reasons for my originally giving you this mission. Improvise, adapt and overcome, Iruka. I look forward to your progress report."

So it was that Iruka became conflicted. Since Naruto was due to enter the Academy in November, it would not do to obtain the classroom texts, as that would be unfair to the other students. Not being able to lease books or scrolls, and quite unwilling to spend his own cash for such to teach the boy, Iruka resorted to oral tradition and told Naruto stories.

It was towards the end of August when Iruka touched upon his younger years and some of his exploits and pranks. Naruto, who had been duly writing everything down in a flowing script, suddenly looked up with interest, the first incidence of such Iruka had seen that month after the first few days, and under that intensely focused attention, Iruka told of his attention-seeking years.

* * *

While Iruka was sharing what he would rather not with someone he did not really like, half a mile away, a report landed on a desk. It went through three other sets of hands before it landed in Sarutobi Mika's (no relation to the Hokage), she being the Chief Operational Director of KASS, or Konoha Administrative Secretarial Services. The file in hand was the monthly report from Yoshinibi as per operation protocol to ensure client needs were met and staffers were adequately prepared, trained and protected. Due to the nature of Yoshinibi's client, the report was very vague. Mika wasn't fluent in vague, but had underlings who were. She paid them a visit.

"Plot it." A single command, and five internal staffers were going through other filings for August resulting in a waxed map section of Konoha's Market District marked in varied inks with a legend to the side and a single sheet of typed paper within ten minutes. She read corroborative reports which put the Hokage at certain businesses and markets. She quickly jotted a note in the report's margin to check the staffing levels of those businesses, offer services if needed, and if possible, utilize the competitor's moles in those positions. Mika was fairly certain their own spies in their competitor's main offices were still undiscovered.

"What...what's that there?" She read then of the Hokage and Yoshinibi going to a particular quad in Ward 15, staying there for roughly an hour. She drummed her manicured fingers on the desktop. "Kazuma! Search the records for this quad and Hokage sightings, and get me names!"

Within half an hour, she had a name, as she glanced between her dark brown bangs and out of her office window, looking towards the southwest. _'So he's _that_ close and basically alone, eh? My superiors will be very happy to hear about that,'_ she thought as she filed her own report to her bosses.

She was right, they were very happy. Mika was dead within a week, the apparent victim of a botched mugging which turned into a hostage standoff. There was a rapid promotion from within, and during the confusing period between the Chief Operational Director's office being vacated and filled, all records linked to Ward 15 vanished.

A loose end had been snipped.

* * *

It was during September that Naruto's focus shifted to practical skills, provided by a willing Ocelot, hyperactive Anko and reluctant Iruka. Iruka was reluctant both from his base feelings for the child, which hadn't really improved, and the fact that he had been outmaneuvered by the little bastard's glib tongue.

"Iruka-sensei, do you think you could teach me something new? I've demonstrated I can write rather well, my speech has improved alongside my vocabulary, and as for reading, well, we both know I'm not allowed in those places, and now you're not allowed either. I can empathize with your plight, Iruka-sensei; trust me when I say that I know the feeling of being slighted rather well."

"That's not the point, Naruto. I was instructed to teach you only literacy: reading, writing and speech."

"Ah, yes, I remember that too. Granted, that was before your visit with Ibiki, where upon you were charged to _teach_ me. Teaching is more than the written word, Iruka-sensei. Am I not a willing student?"

"No, Naruto, you are a willing student, one which has been full of surprises."

"So you will teach me other skills then, yes Iruka-sensei? Education _is_ a life-long path, after all, for what don't learn don't live, what don't live can't breathe, and what can't breathe dies. You don't want me to die from asphyxiation, do you Iruka-sensei? That is a terrible way to die."

He noted Iruka's hesitancy to answer the question with an internal grin, full of teeth. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes, that is a terrible way to die.' Besides, Iruka-sensei, just think of how this will look on your report in a few weeks. Hokage-sama will be _most_ pleased."

Iruka was quickly roped into a promise after that exchange, one where Iruka would teach Naruto basic chakra exercises and life skills under the guise of the educational clause of Iruka's probation. Naruto was essentially right, which was rather galling, for back when it was still a mission, Iruka was to simply teach the boy how to read and write.

Afterwards, as a probationary task, it was to educate, a much broader term with many definitions, one of which the blond snot latched onto and refused to relinquish. Anko was still riding high from being apprenticed to one of her idols and all time favorite people with Ocelot wanting to prepare Naruto for those times he was completely on his own again.

This led to cooking, sewing, cleaning, and laundry lessons. Leaf exercises and wall dancing, which was a favorite for Anko and Naruto, as they would slow waltz so that Naruto could adjust his chakra output to a set tempo as Anko would call out seals which he would have to form behind her back. As his control improved, Ocelot would play tag with Naruto, Anko, and sometimes Iruka if he was in the mood for such childishness, on the outer building walls, or Ocelot would take Naruto on laps around the circumference to give him several types of exercise at once; Anko's version had her and Naruto alternately running forwards and backwards as they tossed sand-filled leather balls to each other.

Iruka demonstrated intermediate to advanced knots, especially those used in boating and fishing as his family hailed from a famed nautical clan, where again he was surprised at the boy's willingness to learn anything. The extra finger dexterity gained from knot tying led to one of the more esoteric arts: one-handed seals. Anko knew two, Ocelot another three and between them taught both Naruto and Iruka, something Iruka had never expected to ever learn, and could instantly see why Anko, Ocelot and Naruto swore by knots, quite besides the normal usage in making them in the first place.

True to his word, Sarutobi, through an intermediary, had delivered appropriate furnishings for Naruto's small apartment, so at least he would have at least the basics and in perfect repair. Naruto, knowing full well what would happen in another month, took the added step of studying the storage seals in his bedroom closet, bathroom cabinet drawer, and the pantry (where Anko had sealed his canned, dried, and other shelf-stable prepared foodstuffs), using his learned calligraphy and penmanship skills to diligently copy each seal before comparing each to another.

This, in turn, led to a series of small storage seals throughout his apartment, into which his furniture and appliances would be sealed when he was elsewhere, and an extra futon sealed within a storage scroll for his nightly room change, which he kept on him at all times.

In addition to all this, Naruto had actually grown a good two inches in the two months, which was chalked up to a vastly improved diet and Naruto's tenant's healing ability. He was still short for his age, but not as much as he was even three months ago. Sarutobi was looking forward to Naruto's physical examination at the beginning of the Academy's term in November to see if October had also granted any additional growth. It was a good thing that Ocelot had initially purchased clothing with was a bit on the long side, anticipating some growth, but at this rate, he would need additional outfitting by November. Overall, Naruto was a healthy, happy almost-six who was slowly learning social skills, enjoying the absolute best time in his short life.

* * *

It was the second week of October, and Naruto had been understandably nervous. He knew when his birthday was, and knew that day had never ever been kind to him. So he was rather surprised when Ocelot and Anko met him on the eve of his birthday, the morning of the ninth.

"Good morning, Naruto-san."

"Good morning as well, Ossie and Anko!"

"Hey there brat. Come, we have some surprises for you, but first, how about we treat you to an all-you-can-choke-down ramen fest?"

His smile was blinding and they waited patiently as he quickly ran through his apartment making everything vanish into hidden seals. They understood full well this particular ritual of his. Once he was finished, he locked up and took their hands as they walked towards Ichiraku's.

"After we do this, we'll be heading to the Hokage's estate for the weekend, Naruto-san. You have been cordially invited and are expected there by 15:00. This should give you plenty of time to enjoy your ramen without rushing. Iruka-san has been given the weekend off as well, so that he might enjoy the Festival should he choose to attend."

They reached Ichiraku's in good time through very light traffic, it still being fairly early in the morning, and were led to the back of the kitchen, to a single table and several chairs. Anko took up a position at the counter to keep an eye out while Ocelot would guard the back door. It was Ayame who really made Naruto's morning, as sporting a rosy blush, she offered him his very own ramen bowl, crafted by both Teuchi and his daughter to their Number One customer. A pair of hugs later, and he was stick deep in noodle bliss.

Anko enjoyed two bowls at the counter before unsealing several helpings of dango she had stored earlier that morning. She knew there wouldn't be many out this early, it being a little after 06:00, but she expected a few more than the empty plaza around them. It was quiet, like a blanket had been draped over the area. She couldn't feel any external chakra though, nor did anything seem out of place. Several discreet dispersals did nothing.

Six people dropped from the surrounding rooftops, three on either side of the counter. Two from each grabbed the third as they landed, and used the stored energy from the drop to hurl the third towards the counter while they sprinted after, drawing kunais. Teuchi, who had been refilling Anko's tea was shoved back towards the kitchen by Anko as she hollered, "Ambush!"

She smashed her fist on the counter, making her empty dango skewers dance, before flicking them in both directions along the counter top. After a series of wet sounds came the thumps of two bodies landing on the counter and sliding along its length. Anko was already in motion as she hopped on one foot onto the counter stool, kicked out with the other foot and spun out into a low, tight and spiral kick which impacted both sliding forms, sending the impacted skewers deep into their skulls. She then fell backwards, dragging one of the dead with her to serve as shield against a sudden rain of senbon needles.

In that span, Ocelot had grabbed a stunned Naruto with one hand, opened the backdoor with her other, then spun on her heel out of the doorway, which dropped her into a run in the alleyway with Naruto slung snug against her front to shield him from back attacks. She leapt out of the alley's mouth in a series of one-handed round-offs, dodging the hail of kunai from two of the attackers from the right. There was a scream from inside the shop, but Ocelot had to keep moving, had to keep Naruto safe until backup arrived.

Inside the shop, the two from the left charged, with one splitting off at the last moment to slide across the counter, where he grabbed the other dead man, and hurled him back towards Anko. That done, he turned into the path of a large mass of boiling water and airborne noodles, Substituting with a mop to avoid the massive burns which would have ensued. With a cruel smile, twin kunais were whipped upwards out of his pouch and sent speeding into the chef's back before he turned and dashed out into the alleyway.

Ayame screamed as she saw her father fall and performed a running tackle to knock him just a little off course from the steaming mess on the kitchen floor. The noodles and water themselves had mostly cleared the counter, impacting with a hiss, splat and screams of pain as Anko had spun her combatant into the morass. During the single momentary pain freeze, Anko had lashed out with her Hidden Snake Hands to his crotch while she brought up a kunai and buried it to the grip in the man's forehead.

As she hopped the counter, the scent of boiled flesh fresh in her nostrils, she yelled out to the shocked Ayame, "Hit the damn Panic Button! I'll help Teuchi-sama, you hit that fucking button until your fingers bleed! Do it!"

In the street, Ocelot ended her flip onto the side of a building in a crouch, then rocketed back in a heavily modified and bastardized Fang Drilling Bullet, learned through spars with Inuzuka Hana, plowing the man who had just exited the alley into the side of the neighboring building before flipping back to the street.

She had almost landed when she heard "Detonate!" and her world went white, curled protectively around Naruto. Within moments they could see again, Naruto gazing up at Ocelot from the ground. He saw her smile and then grimace as he saw the silvery sliver of steel slide through her chest. She hunched forward and slapped both hands along the flat and back of her ANBU sword as it was pushed through her in an attempt to impale them both. She prevented them from pulling it out and then shifted to the side to protect Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun...please...for..."

The air became heavy, oppressive, pushing on the three men who had moved back to regroup and to clear the way for jutsu usage as a sound split the air. It keened, waned, then waxed heavy, the young voice splitting and cracking from the strain, hoarsely giving voice to grief, anguish and misery. The sound wound up, high and strong, staining the early morning air in shades of personal loss.

One of the men began to panic, and had turned to flee, the second had fallen to his knees to beg forgiveness from the demon-child before him as the third began the first in a series of hand seals. Only a demon could make that sound, themselves forgetting that they too had once made such a noise, back when they first felt loss. They had simply never given it voice.

The terrible sound ceased, followed by a raging grunt at Naruto's left hand came up, twisting in to a seal. His right hand rose up in an open claw,

::Behind the men, columns of liquid but dry dirt formed out of the roadway, topped by a three-fingered 'claw' lined with stone teeth.::

clenched his fist tightly,

::The serpentine columns curved gracefully over the heads of the men as the clawed ends wrapped around their heads.::

and yanked his right hand downwards.

::The columns retracted into the ground so fast that the bodies of the men were flipped backwards, spines bent and popping from the strain, as they were pulled forcefully into the ground, among the accompanied sound of crunching bone, through a hole the size of their skull.::

There was silence, except for Ayame's cries from inside the stand. And then there was a flopping sound, as two pairs of sandals fell to the ground, one mismatched. Naruto's eyes grew wide as the magnitude of what he had done washed over him. He tried to crawl to the buried men, wanted to help them, wanted to beg forgiveness for hurting them, but he didn't want to leave Ocelot alone, didn't want to be alone.

That is how Sarutobi found him once he arrived not a few moments later, having been in motion since the first Panic light went off in his office. Naruto was stretched out on the ground, one hand firmly gripping Ocelot's still warm but lax hand, the other stretched out to where someone had dropped four sandals, fingers digging furrows in the ground. One look in the boy's eyes told Sarutobi that though the boy was alive, right now, in his shock, there was essentially no-one home.

It would take several hours to extract the bodies from the ground, as a simple Decapitation technique would not suffice. Sarutobi himself would assist in the recovery, pulling up large blocks of earth, and clearing away the excess until the bodies could be reached, distended and elongated as they were forcibly pulled through the soil. A further autopsy would reveal that every orifice had also been filled with dirt, including eyes, large intestine and esophagus. It was a gruesome technique, one yet to be named.

* * *

Akamu had been enjoying a nap, keeping tabs on the 'outside' world with half an eye, when he first heard Naruto's anguish. Within half a breath, he was experiencing it as massive trunks exploded in shrapnel, driven by super heated sap and steam, sending hundred of feet worth of massive timber tumbling down from on high.

Massive rifts formed as solid stone spikes shafted up from the depths, belching forth poisonous gasses as the spikes and columns smashed into each other in a shower of sparks and ricocheting slivers, sent scything into the undergrowth. Gouts of steam rose in muddy clouds, obscuring the many flower fields, now filled with ruin. Massive root bulbs were torn out of the ground as earthquakes toppled other trees, sending them into each other in a cacophonous chain-reaction.

Through all this, dodging debris and the errant lightning strike, already responsible for a sizeable fire off to the west, was Akamu. This was the system shock he had been dreading, since as the mind created, so could it too destroy, and there would be Akamu, right smack in the middle of it all, prevented from getting any larger. If he were his normal three hundred foot height, he might have been a bit inconvenienced, but could have not only ridden this out, but also have profited from the mental chaos.

Stuck in the size of a year old fox kit, however, removed most of those luxuries, so it was up to Akamu to save his own pelt until such time as Naruto's mind settled down. Then he would take stock of his surroundings, see how bad the damage was, and move from there. He still couldn't move directly against the boy, thanks to that infernal oath seal. But he might could move obliquely. Time would tell, but first Akamu had to survive that long in a rather inhospitable environment.

* * *

Naruto would remain unresponsive through the first weeks of November, watched over and tended by Matron Ana and her crew at the Hokage's estate. Though he was signed up for the Academy and scheduled to attend on November 1, he would miss the first term. That would not prevent his name from being entered in the twice yearly Genin Exam, held every May 1 and November 1, where Uzumaki Naruto gained his first Fail rating, even before he attended a class. This deception would be lost in paperwork for several years.


	9. Recovery

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

It had been a busy couple of weeks for Anko, since as soon as she was debriefed, Interrogation was swarmed with incidence reports. Normally, eyewitness accounts and sundry were handled by the Uchiha-managed Konoha Police Force, but in this matter they had wisely decided it was a Shinobi, not a Civilian, matter and should be handled by the Shinobi bureaus, saving themselves the paperwork and inevitable headache which came with the Kyuubi Container. It came as no surprise to Anko that though the market around Ichiraku's was void of life until after the Hokage arrived, there were thousands of eyewitnesses, all with alibis, and all awake and aware at the time of the attack.

Processing all those claims was not what made her busy. Rather it was filling in for everyone else who was pulled aside for the investigation. Since she was part of the incident, she was not allowed to directly or indirectly participate; the only thing she had to do with the investigation was through her initial reports and her answers to three interviews. All those evil little tasks that Ibiki had Anko perform those months back all came back to haunt her, as she had to clean and hand-feed some prisoners, escort and babysit prisoners, and gather information from belligerent or reluctant prisoners, all without losing her temper or resorting to violence. 'Probationary period.' That's what Scarface had called it. Anko personally thought that Ibiki was trying to take away all the fun in life.

This was essentially the second time she had been away from the office, since for the past two weeks she had literally lived at Interrogation, as they did have quarters and facilities for employees should sessions run long. The first time out was very briefly for Ocelot's funeral, held the day after the attack. There was quite a turnout, with the Hokage's group consisting of Naruto, Matron Ana, and Ayame. She hadn't had the time to talk with Naruto then or after, didn't even have time to grieve in her 'normal' way, which usually involved a lot of alcohol, some property damage, and a weekend in Detox.

She would have to thank Ibiki for that some day, as he kept her too busy to sink into sullen depression. She did miss her friend, and would honor her like she did her very few other friends who had died along the way: a bottle of sake poured on their grave marker. She wondered idly whether it was a good or bad thing that she had so few to honor, as that sword cut both ways. It was a passing thought, something to distract her from the white-smocked banshee before her.

'Public appearance,' Ibiki had said. So even though this hussy was really pissing her off, Anko knew better than to smack her around or sic her snakes; an upset Ibiki was an unpleasant Ibiki. So she stewed, tried not to clench her hands tight enough to draw blood, and held her tongue.

She noticed the presence and identified it right before the small hand touched her own balled up fist, saving her from starting in surprise and having a bad reaction. When she saw the nurse's eyes flick down to Anko's side and scowl, she unclenched her fist and let her blood-drained hand wrap around Naruto's own.

"Hrm, what seems to be the problem...Ayoba, correct? What troubles you, Nurse Ayoba?"

Anko, still watching the nurse's face, was internally amused at how quickly the color drained, the brow smoothed, and the eyes widened in shock. She could almost hear the woman's vertebrae creak in protest as she whipped her head to the side.

"Ho..Ho..Hokage-sama! I..I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, turning to face Sarutobi and bending low at the waist.

"Indeed. I couldn't help but notice the rather intense one-sided conversation taking place in this particular hallway outside this particular door. Perhaps if you would be so kind, Nurse Ayoba, you could ease my confused mind as to why this is so?"

Anko watched from her stationary position, reading the non-verbal clues, her vexation lifting for a moment. She had a feeling that if the Old Man flexed even a little bit of his intent, this hall would need a clean-up crew.

"I'm waiting, Nurse Ayoba. It is rather poor form to keep your Hokage waiting."

"Hokage-sama, if I may answer for Nurse Ayoba, as your manly presence has rendered her mute," interjected Anko dryly. "Nurse Ayoba was merely explaining extemporaneous hospital policy on why I was not allowed to visit a certain ramen chef during Visiting Hours. I have the feeling that Uzumaki-san would have received the same lecture, only with visual aids."

Sarutobi nodded and briefly let slip a small amount of intent. "You are dismissed, Nurse Ayoba, and this action will be noted with your supervisors. But first, clean up this mess. Come Anko, Naruto, we have family to meet.

Leaving a stunned and shamed nurse behind, they entered Teuchi's room, where Ayame quickly pulled Naruto into a hug and brought him before Teuchi, who had been kept here for the two weeks at Sarutobi's insistence for a battery of tests to ensure against poisons or toxins, and to allow his back wounds to heal properly.

Sarutobi held Anko back briefly. "This is the first time he's really responded," he whispered softly. "He was essentially an automaton, going through motions as he came to terms. We would talk with him, or rather we would talk in the same room as him. His taking your hand was the first time in weeks he's done something purposefully."

"Understandable. I know you're not supposed to say anything to me, and I'm not supposed to ask. Thing is though, I'm mad, Hokage-sama. I'm very angry, and I'm not allowed to vent my frustrations at having the very few people important to me being killed or hurt. I want some payback."

"You'll have to get in line, Anko. It isn't often that an ANBU is killed within their home village by a comrade. There are many angry shinobi right now," said Sarutobi as he saw Naruto kneeling in forgiveness with Ayame trying to budge the boy. Teuchi had placed his thick hand on Naruto's head, and when the boy looked up, he was pulled into an Ichiraku sandwich. "Come Anko, we've the living to visit and much work to do."

* * *

Sarutobi gazed out of his office windows towards the main commercial district, sheaves of paper littering his desk, besides which stood a cluttered white-board.

_'How do they connect? Hatake hadn't screwed up quite as bad as that single dereliction. Granted, the man had a laundry list of screw-ups and cover-ups. But that dereliction, abandoning his post when he should have been guarding Naruto was different, as he was reputed to have been seen en route to the Memorial Stone at about the same time as were Ocelot and Anko, where they found a confused Naruto. Then that Sarutobi woman died in an odd circumstance.' _ He turned back to the white-board.

_'She was Yoshinibi's Director, also in charge of business contacts. So...she ran her own spy agency, of sorts, to pull more clients under her umbrella. Shortly after she dies and is quickly replaced, there's a,'_ he turned to his desk and rifled through papers until he found what he wanted, _'police report filed about a possible break-in and missing files. Files about Ward 15, and most likely Naruto as well._

_'Then we have the ambush on Naruto. The investigation found, let's see here, fifteen other buried flash bombs around Ichiraku's, placed at ten-foot intervals on every road or alley leading from the ramen stand. Were they supposed to have captured or killed Naruto, or perhaps it was merely a ploy to color even more the poor public opinion concerning the boy which went horribly wrong?'_

He picked up a folder, flipping it open to a shinobi profile. _'Two retired Chuunins and four Genin washouts. No family, no relations in Konoha, and even their friends and companions offered to undertake a Yamanaka probe. All six had insurance policies through a private company in Sea Country.'_ He tapped his finger to his chin in thought, then pressed a Call button. "Yoshinibi, please inform Danzou that his presence is requested."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Ten minutes later, Yoshinibi knocked on and opened the office door, bowing as Danzou stiffly entered. She reentered a moment later carrying a tea service, whereupon she poured two cups of green tea, served the two men, and then exited the office.

"When is your next check-up, Danzou? You seem in pain."

Danzou, the Director of Special Intelligence and its Gray-Ops division ROOT, grimaced and stood besides the offered chair, using its back as support. "Hrmph. We've both felt worse."

"Indeed. Seeing as how we're both busy men, I'll cut to the chase. How soon before the Sea Country angle is covered?"

"Hrm, should be by the first week of December. I sent two squads which should be making landfall soon. Also, your Mistake has been spotted in Rice."

Sarutobi sighed heavily and frowned. "Must you always call it that?"

"My apologies, Hokage-sama, but if it looks like a dog and smells like a dog..."

"Point taken, Danzou. What is the slithering bastard up to this time?"

"His own Tower, of course." Sarutobi's eyebrows rose. "With your permission, I'll continue monitoring and if you so desire, I can ensure his construction efforts will be a frustrating experience."

Sarutobi chuckled and took a long sip of tea. "Do that, old friend. Unless you have something further, I won't keep you from your duties and comfy chair."

"Actually, there is a small matter regarding a certain blonde and earthen tentacles. With such an ability, he could be a major asset to the village if properly trained."

"He will be trained," said Sarutobi with a frown, "but with his peers. I will not have him further isolated and turned into a weapon. Yes, for the work you do, he would be the ideal tool for hitting soft targets and infrastructural supports, yet without others around him to remind him of what people are and how they interact, he would become a danger to himself and others. A very grave danger."

"But..."

"He was very close to Ocelot, Danzou. Her death has been a major setback in his growth. What do you think would happen if he were to be placed in your training program in such a fragile mental state?"

"I see. Perhaps you are right this time, old friend."

"I hope so as well. Once he advances to Chuunin, more doors will be open to him and he would have hopefully had some exposure to the more positive sides of humanity and what this village can offer. At that time, we'll reopen this topic."

Danzou nodded and finished his tea. "I will take my leave then, Hokage-sama." He paused at the doorway and spoke without turning around. "Tell me, how is Teuchi-san doing?"

"Mending. He's back in his home with his daughter. Their shop should be re-opening soon."

"That is good to hear. If possible, I'll see if some of those insurance policies in Sea Country can't be altered just a bit."

"I'm sure such a thing would go a long way, and fear not, old friend, I'll never breathe a word that you actually have a heart."

That got a very rare reaction from Danzou. He chuckled lightly and exited, closing the door behind him.

Sarutobi poured himself another cup of tea, then packed his pipe, his eyes flickering back to the white-board. He would have to wait until the Sea delegation gave their reports, but he would eventually get to the bottom of this. He owed it to the boy, if nothing else. _'Speaking of which, perhaps Naruto would like to visit the Generator?'_ He glanced at the clock and nodded. _'Soon, then. I think he'd like that.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sat on the water tower's roof, some twenty feet above Building One. That was all the buildings in this quad were to him at present, just numbers. He had only recently moved out of his torpor, and felt the need to check on Akamu-sensei, as it had been over a month since the attack at Ichiraku's. He spread his senses out, as he had been taught by Ossie and Akamu-sensei, readied his environmental awareness, and began meditating.

He gazed about at the ruin, though he could see spots of new growth. Naruto understood what this was all about. As the mind, so the places within it. As he walked forward, large gaps in the overhead canopy lessened, new growth rose in his tread, and distant booms and high pitched whistlings as trees rose from the ground at high velocity. Poison mists cleared and desolate fields once again were in bloom. Not all was as it was, however; some scars were still evident in the form of fissures and pillars of deep rock leaning drunkenly against another.

He heard the faint tinkling of a bell and said to the air about him, "I apologize for my long absence, Akamu-sensei. I should be able to continue lessons soon."

**"I see your mind is healing now. That is good, Naruto."**

"Thank you, Akamu-sensei. If you will excuse me, there is something I still need to do."

Naruto had stopped walking, and with the merest thought, a massive slab of rock rose up on his right, a large section of ground before him rapidly sank to the depth of fifty feet, and a sheet of water suddenly appeared over the edge of the slab, plummeting down into the empty basin. Akamu watched in silent wonder, amazed at what his host was creating. Before the demon's own eyes, the filling basin, roughly an acre in size, was ringed with forest creatures and insects, from the smallest of gnats to the Hokkaido Sika deer.

There was a rumble, and a mound of solid earth rose in the center of the rising waters. As the wavelets generated by the waterfall washed against the island's shore, a riparian zone came into being on the eastern edge of the lake as the overflow wound its way through sprouting vegetation and mangrove roots. Akamu's eyes swept back to the island as he heard a soft chiming. It was there that he saw Naruto kneeling before a lavender monument or statue.

It looked vaguely feminine with graceful flowing lines. The toes of one foot touched a pedestal of black granite, the right foot barely touching the left knee, the hips slightly twisted as the torso reached backwards with the right arm bent behind the faceless head, touching the shoulder of the extended left arm. The sound came from that arm from a series of glass chimes which hung from it in varying lengths. As the spray and wind reached the strands, they would chime softly, producing a somewhat melancholy tone.

Akamu knew this was a tribute to Ocelot, and a strange sensation briefly flitted through his mind. In all his thousands of years, of the multiple times he was worshipped as a god, he had _never_ had anything created in his memory like what Naruto had for hers. Before now, he would never had wanted anything like that, he never really cared what those pitiful insects created in his name; but now, now he wanted one too and he wondered exactly what it would take. He suddenly realized what that 'strange sensation' actually was: he was jealous. He, Akamu, the Nine Tailed Kyuubi no Kitsune was jealous, and of a mere human at that!

Despite such an unwelcome realization, he had to wonder if Naruto would ever create something out of pure love and adoration for the demon in his belly.

Naruto suddenly looked up at the sky and promptly vanished.

* * *

He glanced down from his perch and saw the Hokage looked back up at him with a smile on his weathered face. "I do hope I was not interrupting anything, Naruto-kun. I was hoping if you could join me for a moment."

Nodding, Naruto stood and slowly walked down the side of the water tower and went to his knee before Sarutobi.

"Now, now, none of that, Naruto. Up you come, and I see you learned much in the past three months."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Naruto, rising and giving a slight quarter bow.

Sarutobi snapped his fingers and told the ANBU which appeared silently, "Do not let them escape." Turning his attention back to Naruto as he felt his robes shift from the rapid departures, he said, "That was a good catch there, Naruto. Whoever is caught will be introduced to Anko. I will see that she gets some time to visit you as well, Naruto."

Naruto nodded slowly, and shifted his left foot. "Hokage-sama, I do have a request, if you'd be willing to hear it."

"If it is within my power, it shall be so. Speak freely, Naruto-kun."

"I would like something done for Ocelot-sensei and I have something in mind, Hokage-sama. Quite literally, I might add, so you would have to come inside to see it. I promise it won't take a second, Hokage-sama."

"I believe you, Naruto. Give me just a moment." Sarutobi ran through the required seals and touched Naruto's forehead.

* * *

Sarutobi blinked and gazed at the far bank, where every sort of creature native to the surrounding forest, and even some Sarutobi had seen in other locations, were in attendance. He also spotted a small red fox with nine tails among the throng. He turned as he heard the soft chiming, and sucked in his breath at what was before him. Never had he imagined the boy would create something like this, as he watched water fall a hundred feet into the lake, the spray and breeze catching the chimes suspended from the arm of a statue upon a black pedestal, a study of poetry in motion.

"I made this to remember and honor Ocelot-sensei, and I was wondering if it'd be possible to have this made outside near one of the waterfalls."

From his understanding, Ocelot had somehow gone from guard to sister/teacher in a fairly short time. "I think we can manage that, Naruto-kun. I'll do my best to remember the details." In his deep inner heart, Sarutobi was surprised to find himself just a bit jealous, and wondered if the boy would also like-wise honor him when the time came.

"You don't have to try, Hokage-sama," said Naruto, touching Sarutobi's hand, "as this is my mind. You will remember as I have given you all the details."

Sarutobi blinked and looked down at the boy, who wore a slight grin. "This...this is amazing, Naruto-kun. You can pass along knowledge just like that? Well, I suppose you could, as could anyone, as you are correct. This is your mind, and whatever you want to happen here, will. Let us return now, Naruto-kun, and we'll see if I still remember."

* * *

Sarutobi blinked and looked skyward, seeing the sun hadn't moved at all while he was inside Naruto's increasingly beautiful mindscape. He glanced at Naruto and nodded. "I remember, Naruto-kun. You are indeed a very special person, and I am honored to have met you. Any reason why you don't want it here?"

"No waterfall and I know some would come to vandalize or steal it."

Sarutobi sighed heavily, as the boy had a point on the latter issue. "Why a waterfall though?"

"Ocelot-sensei...she moved like water. She could sweep you up in her current or flow around you. And, um, she taught me Walk Walking by Wall Dancing, her laugh like drops of water hitting chimes. So the waterfall is important, Hokage-sama."

"I understand, Naruto-kun. I will see what I can do. Now then, for the nature of my visit. How would you like to come to the Generator? Not just anyone gets to see how the Hokage practices his techniques.

Getting the first wide-eyed smile in over a month, Sarutobi took Naruto's hand and Flickered away, followed shortly by their respective ANBU guards.

* * *

There were several Generators in Konoha, the larger ones constructed primarily to house Chuunin squads for supplementary and complimentary jutsu chains among the squad members. Each Generator was constructed of chakra augmented concrete, created from heavily imbued Earth and Water combinations and reinforced with steel bars, lead sheets, and very densely packed sand in layers, the buildings themselves disguised as warehouses.

Inside each Generator, aside from medical and examination rooms in case of accident, was a small cafeteria which served specially designed meals to increase blood, chakra and stamina replenishment, and heavily fortified galleries, lined with permanent seal arrays and constructs, the purpose of which was to create privacy, sound, and protection barriers and to absorb both used and residual bodily and elemental chakra for the production of electricity through specialized conversion seals.

In the galleries, squads or individual could practice high powered techniques without fear of widespread destruction within the village, decimating training grounds (since the responsible party had either restore the grounds themselves, or pay for the same service), or being spied upon by certain comrades or foreigners, while at the same time providing a needed public service. Though Konoha did have chakra battery arrays and specialized D-ranks for powering the electrical grid, having the Generators provided an extra layer of service, a sense of security, provided additional power to outlying villages, and gave a means for skilled shinobi to work off stress and improve teamwork.

Sarutobi and company arrived at the entrance to Generator A-4 and slipped inside the large warehouse. The guards on duty were surprised to see their Hokage, and quickly secured the galleries for Sarutobi and the ANBU squads. Sarutobi himself paid the entrance fees (though normally waived for the Hokage), the fees going towards maintenance, upkeep and resupply.

"ANBU, you are all clear to practice in groups or singly, my treat for exemplary service and duty. Reform groups in two hours, the last thirty minutes for recuperation. Fall out and dismissed."

The eight ANBU went to knee with bowed head, thumping their chest with their right fists. "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Come Naruto-kun, and prepare to be amazed," said Sarutobi, as he lead Naruto towards his reserved gallery. "Also, if you could, I wonder if you would be able to answer a question of mine, as well as granting a demonstration."

Naruto looked up at Sarutobi as they entered the gallery, with Sarutobi activating the various barrier seals. "I...I don't know if I can, jijii. There's bad memories with it."

"I understand, Naruto-kun. I merely wanted to know so I could add it to your file as an original technique, but to do that, I would need a demonstration, explanation and a name to go with the technique. Together, we would decide if it was to be a family, personal, or open technique, with the open meaning taught to others while being compensated through a trade or through cash or services."

Naruto nodded his understand, and looked down the length of the gallery. "I don't know if I can do it here. Last time, I was touching soil..." His eyes went wide as Sarutobi opened his mouth and spewed out a large mass of mud.

"Is that enough, or do you require more?"

"Wha...was...um..."

"Mud Flow, a basic Earth technique. There are several techniques which use the mouth, either to blow, flow or spit. Using this as a distraction, I could then form Mud Clones, Earth Chain Sickles, or even an Earth Dragon Projectile from the residue. By being aware of your environment, you can find many things to use as tools or weapons."

Naruto nodded in understanding and composing himself, knelt down and touched the mud. "Could you make a clone for me?" Sarutobi nodded as another Sarutobi rose up from the brown sludge. Naruto's left hand came up and Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he saw the boy make a one-handed Snake seal: palm vertical, middle finger crossed over the ring finger at the first minor knuckle, while the little and index fingers started vertical, then bent ninety degrees at the first minor knuckle, the finger tips turned slightly inwards. His right hand rose in a upwards claw, and Sarutobi saw a column of sorts rise from the mud behind his clone.

"Naruto, can you bend it or move it once it's formed?"

Naruto's brow creased, and the tri-fingered end opened like a flower as it rose over the clone's head and bent like an orchid, revealing each 'petal' to be lined with stone 'teeth.' "That's about all I can bend it, jijii."

"I see. Let it go, and reform it at normal usage speed."

Naruto let the technique fall, before creating it anew. The muddy column shot up behind the clone, disquieting shapes playing across its surface, the fingers splayed as the column bent over at its zenith, the 'hand' clamped down on the clone's head, and it was quickly flipped up, over and down, the clone dispelling as it was pulled into the mud less than a second after the technique was begun.

"Amazing, Naruto. How did you come up with this attack?"

The boy at rose to his feet and looked down, his voice hollow. "I was enraged at what they did to Ocelot-sensei, and I wanted them to hurt, to feel pain, to pay. I wanted them locked away, entombed forever, and the earth rose up to do my will."

"The earth rose up to do your will?" Sarutobi was thankful for foresight, reaching into his robes to pull out a small piece of blank paper. "Naruto, take this and channel some of your chakra into it. This is special paper used to gauge elemental affinities."

Eyes wide once more, Naruto took the proffered slip, which was quickly shredded. "I see you have a strong leaning towards Wind, which means that Earth and Water could be secondary or tertiary affinities later. I think I might now how the earth did your bidding, but I will need to talk to an expert about this first, one of my former students. What will you call this technique, Naruto?"

The boy thought for a while, before nodding to himself. "Ossify, in honor of Ocelot-sensei. She let me call her 'Ossie' in private.

Sarutobi nodded with a smile. _'Turn to bone? That doesn't sound quite right.'_ "A very good name, Naruto, but are you sure?" At the strong nod, he thought, _'Well, those men were certainly rigidly inflexible after we dug them out.'_ Aloud he continued, "After practice, how about we discuss this more over dinner at the Mansion. There is someone I would like for you to meet." _'If Earth isn't his primary, then it has to be something else, something Jiraiya might know about from the Toads.'_

For the rest of that hour and half into the next, Sarutobi's words came true, as Naruto was amazed at the power, intensity and pure style Sarutobi exhibited as he moved from one technique to the next, at times forming rapid-fire jutsu chains where each technique supplemented and built upon the one prior. Suffice to say, the lights were brighter that night.


	10. Snatchers and Snafus

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Dinner was actually held in Sarutobi's personal study, as there were some unbidden complications regarding his own kin eating with Naruto. He could only shake his head. Yes, he could have shamed them into compliance, but he was more than certain that Naruto would read the mood and relapse into his prior non-responsive condition.

That's not to say that Naruto was at ease. He was more than fine with Sarutobi and Matron Ana, but the large man with the white mane was an unknown. Well, not completely. Akamu-sensei recognized him and informed Naruto not just who he was, but also where he was at the time of the sealing. This Jiraiya person was there. Naruto had been mulling over that for the entirety of dinner.

"Naruto-kun, this is Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit, and I've asked him here to validate something for me. If you have any questions of him, feel free to ask them."

After a moment, Naruto asked a simple question. "Where have you been?"

The room went quiet as the deeper implications sunk in.

"I'm not quite certain what you mean, gaki."

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"My name is Naruto, Jiraiya-sama."

"I'm not quite certain I understand you, gaki."

"Hokage-sama, I humbly thank you for the meal and earlier demonstration," said Naruto as he stood and bowed at the waist. "I feel I should be heading home, as it has been a rather long day for me. With your permission, I'd like Matron Ana to see me out."

Sarutobi shot a scathing glance at Jiraiya, who gave a half-shrug. "Be at peace, Naruto-kun. I'm certain Jiraiya meant nothing."

"He meant he would not acknowledge me, and therefor had no respect of or for me. I've learned enough to know I don't have to tolerate such. By your leave, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'This could have gone a lot better.'_ "I apologize for my guest, Naruto-kun. Matron Ana, if you would."

Ana stepped forward, holding out her hand for Naruto to take. She had volunteered to be Naruto's personal chef and server for the evening.

Naruto was at the study's door when Jiraiya muttered something incomprehensible and said, "Uzumaki-san, a moment if you will. I apologize for my disrespect and have misjudged you. Please grant this fool a small portion of your time." _'What thin skin. He'll never make it as a shinobi so long as trash-talk is a valid tactic.'_

Naruto paused and glanced back. "Pending my question, I will. I ask again, where have you been? I know you were there."

A cautious Jiraiya was wracking his brain. He had done much and been many places after his student's sacrifice. "Where exactly do you mean? I head up Konoha's Field Intelligence so I travel often and have been many places."

Naruto watched him with dull blue eyes before releasing Ana's hand and turning bodily to face Jiraiya. "Two miles past the East Gate, in a clearing where nothing grows, where once the Kyuubi no Kitsune roamed before being sealed into a baby by a blond on a pipe-smoking giant toad. You were there. Where have you been since? The blond was your student, yes? I noticed the hair. Yours may have been longer but it was in the same style and probably used for the same defensive shroud. I do not know the name of it, though it was witnessed several times that night."

Ana was struggling to stay upright. She had come to rather like Naruto, but his statement took her back to unpleasant times. Sarutobi was choking on his tea while the table's surface splintered where an ashen Jiraiya gripped the wood too tightly.

_'Did he...does he...'_ "Sensei? How much does he know?" whispered Jiraiya.

"He knows of the Kyuubi, who goes by Akamu. As far as I know, that is all."

Naruto had been still, deep in an internal discussion. His eyes narrowed, and if one could view his mind, they would have seen Akamu being chased by swarms of bees, wasps and hornets as the undergrowth twisted and tangled in his path. "You...you taught my dad?"

In later years, Jiraiya would admit that of the many mistakes he had made, the one he made this particular night would even trump the fool notion to teach three kids once upon a battlefield. He slid out of his chair into an offensive crouch. Nobody knew that connection outside of Sensei, that Naruto was Minato's son. '_He must be in communication with that _thing_. How could you let this go so far, Sensei?'_

Naruto saw the stance and knew that if Jiraiya, of whom he had read, unleashed anything...it would cause quite a mess. Did the fool not know there were others in the room? Jijii was behind and to the right of Jiraiya, so he was safe, but Matron Ana was in the line of fire.

Ana noticed the sudden increase in tension just before Naruto stepped in front of her. It began to click with the earlier conversation with Sarutobi-sama when she had first met Naruto. _'Is he defending me?'_

Naruto wasn't sure what he could do to stop Jiraiya. He was a living legend for Kami's sake. But two very important people to Naruto were in the same room, and he couldn't risk them getting injured if this Jiraiya person had a grudge. He had to stop him before the Hermit could begin.

"I know I can't beat you, but I won't let you hurt them. They are important to me, butcher! And I won't let you hurt them, not again, not ever again! I won't!"

Sarutobi heard desperation in Naruto's voice and saw his widened eyes as he stood protectively before Ana; the boy was in induced shock. Naruto's left hand rose and made a single seal: Bird, the outer fingers vertical and parallel to the two inner fingers, themselves bent at the first minor knuckle at a ninety degree angle. His right rose at the same time with an open palm towards Jiraiya which suddenly clenched shut. There was a shift in the air and Jiraiya toppled to the floor, wheezing as something wrapped around his chest and squeezed. The Hermit slapped his hands together.

There were screams and shouts of alarm in the floor beneath them as Naruto's Bird shifted to a Half-Ram. Before Jiraiya could form a second seal, there was a rumbling, splintering sound before a brownish gnarled appendage shot out of the table's leg, split, and grabbed hold of Jiraiya's left hand and right foot. The left hand wasn't pulled back by the side, but over the shoulder, until the palm met sole with a sickening pop. The clock tick indicated a second had passed.

"Bear."

There was a single knock before the study's door opened. "You called, Hoka..ge-sama?"

"I need you to check downstairs, beneath this room. Report as soon as possible. Additionally, I might have need of your special skills."

"Hai." The door closed as his footfalls faded.

"Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" Ana had crouched behind him and had snaked an arm around his torso. She noted there was no flinch and got a nod. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, for protecting me. That was very brave of you, and I am blessed to have known you. It's okay, Naruto-kun. You can release him now. I promise he won't hurt anybody." He was pulled into a hug.

Inside, everything paused as the heard words filtered through. Akamu cursed that another had found his jailer's weak point, as he could see the immediate affect in the brilliant flowers and blooming shrubs. That was before something tapped his shoulder. Turning revealed three swarms, one of which appeared to be grinning at him. They flowed forwards and the woods were filled with yelped curses and cries of pain.

Jiraiya took a ragged breath as the binding technique was released, whatever it was. He still had a problem, however, as the wood had yet to give. If anything, he was even more confused. Outside of Tenzou, the Senju Mokuton technique was lost, so how the hells did this kid pull it off?

"Matron Ana, I believe your skills are needed elsewhere at present. If you would."

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama. By your leave." She stood, tousled Naruto's silken hair and left the study.

There was something Sarutobi thought he saw in her motions, just for a moment. He'd mull on it after this mess was settled. He couldn't blame the boy for reacting as he had. The wound of Ocelot's murder was still raw in the boy, though he was slowly healing. Such would be faster had the child a support network, but that line of thought was abandoned before Sarutobi became too depressed. There was a reason Naruto was isolated.

There was a knock, followed by Tenzou opening the study's door. "Hokage-sama, there seems to be a problem."

"What sort of problem, Tenzou-san?"

"A foot thick pulsing taproot running from this table, through the floor into the room below us, through that floor into the basement, and through the foundational slab into the soil itself."

"That is indeed a problem," remarked Sarutobi dryly. He noticed the house was quieter and made a mental note to give Matron Ana a day or so off, along with a pay bonus. "If you're unable to fix that particular issue, at least we'll have a rather unique conversation piece. Naruto, if you would?"

Naruto saw the motion and started edging his way towards Jijii, keeping a wide berth around the bound Jiraiya. His route brought him by the one called Tenzou and Bear, who had crouched down to be at Naruto's eye level. Naruto's nostrils flared briefly.

"You smell of life, earth and trees."

"I am glad, as I rather enjoy the outdoors and Nature, Uzumaki-san. Thank you for the compliment."

"I can trust you?"

"That is up to you, Uzumaki-san."

After a moment, Naruto nodded. "You may call me Naruto, Tenzou-san."

"A pleasure, Naruto. I am Tenzou, though I'd appreciate being called Bear while masked."

"Ocelot would say the same."

"I miss her as well, Naruto. She was a good person."

"Still is. At times, I sense her hand on mine as I work on my handwriting, adjusting my position."

"Ah, yes. Like ripples from a thrown stone, so long as one is remembered, they never truly die."

Naruto nodded his agreement, knowing he had yet another important person added to his list, as he continued on to Jijii. Tenzou had stood, sensing...something from within. Though wood manipulation was not natural to him, the genetic splicing which gave the ability resonated with the boy. _'I will think on this later, once I'm off-duty.'_ Once he reached Jiraiya, with a few deft touches the gnarled bindings gave way and retreated back into the table leg.

Jiraiya, with a grunt of pain, wrenched his shoulder back into position. Still kneeling, he turned to face Sarutobi and that Uzumaki kid. With something akin to remorse mixed with longing on his face, he simply said, "I am sorry, but I cannot stay here." With a swirl of displaced air, he was gone.

"Not your fault, Naruto-kun. Jiraiya has always fled from his problems, facing them only when he could run no further. Tenzou-san, see what you can do about that taproot. Naruto and I have much to discuss." Sarutobi gave another sigh and wistfully thought, _'Shame this couldn't wait for another ten __years or more.'_

Once alone and the room sealed, Sarutobi aged a few decades as he told Naruto of his parentage, discussed the choices in the aftermath, and fielded several difficult questions. Still, he counted the evening a success. He still had questions for Jiraiya, as he felt Jiraiya had a few for him after this latest demonstration, but those could wait for another day.

A student lacking shame had been shamed, an experiment with a single friend had gained another, and despite the display, the Kyuubi's jailer had solidified his support with the household's staff. It might take some subtle probing, but he was rather certain Ana was close to walking on fire for the boy.

There was also the matter of the exhibited power. According to Naruto, he needed to stop Jiraiya before he hurt anyone without thinking and Jiraiya was stopped in a non-lethal manner. The intent was to immobilize, not kill. It just happened.

He rubbed the boy's back as they went through a photo album Sarutobi had made of Minato and Kushina as Naruto was finally allowed to learn of them. _'Yes, overall, today had been a good day.'_

_

* * *

_

After the late evening with Jijii, Naruto had gone to the cemetery in search of his mother. Two weeks. It had taken two weeks to find her, and that had been by blind luck. He did not eat, slept where he dropped, but was never thirsty. When the need was too great to ignore, he thought it, focused his will, and it was so. He had water since he could pull it from the surrounding air. You couldn't do the same with food but he didn't care.

He knew where Father was, and could even understand a bit where his dad was coming from when it came to using his son like a sealing scroll. It still rankled a bit, quite a bit, knowing that his father loved the village more than his son or wife. He had never really thought of it before, but now he was certain. The last job he would ever want would include the Hokage's hat. It cost too much, far too much, more than any sane person would be willing to pay. Not that he had any illusions there.

The problem with reading is cognitive reasoning, which leads to critical thinking, which in turn creates knowledge. He knew that no matter what he did in service to protect and defend, no matter how long he lived, he would never be forgiven for saving this wretched place every single Kami-forsaken moment.

He found her though. Uzumaki Kushina. Deep within the Immigrant and Refugee section. He had to wonder, since Jijii had witnessed their marriage, if she was placed here to ensure that their demon-host son would never be associated with their beloved hero through his surname, since she certainly did not bear it.

Naruto had appeared suddenly before Yoshinibi's desk, causing her to start in surprise.

"Uzumaki-san, is there a problem?" Though not terribly fond of the child, orders were orders.

"I have...something to discuss with Hokage-sama. Is he free?"

As she checked his schedule, she asked, "Just how important it this?"

Accompanied by the splintering sound of the panels beneath his feet cracking, he replied, "It is a trifling matter, but is crucial to the state of my emotional and mental health."

She pressed a button and spoke into her headset. "Hokage-sama, one Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you. He says the matter is urgent. As you will, Hokage-sama." She turned her gaze back to Naruto. "Hokage-sama will see you now. I'm sure you know the way." She made no move to stand.

"I thank you for your assistance, Yoshinibi-san, and yes, I can find my own way."

Before his hand touched the door, Jijii's voice came from within. "Enter."

Naruto slipped into the office. Glancing around, he asked, "Hokage-sama, I have found something...wrong."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow at the title preference. Reading Naruto's body language, he was rather upset about something. "Could you elaborate, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm...I'm not sure if I can explain it. If, if you're free for a break, perhaps, then I can show you."

"Naruto-kun, though I am the Hokage and supposedly all-powerful, I do have responsibilities here and much work to do. Unless you can tell me something more, there's precious little I can do."

He could tell Naruto was very uncomfortable and barely restrained. "I...Hokage-sama, I found Uzumaki Kushina in the Refugee section in the cemetery. It took two weeks, but I found her."

"Jiraiya."

The huge man, at least to Naruto, stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the desk. "Is that the truth, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto pulled in upon himself. This Jiraiya still intimidated him, and his hard eyes spoke of their last meeting. He nodded once.

"Jiraiya, I want you to put any misgivings aside for the moment. This will take only a moment of your time, but I want this confirmed. I can trust no other given the sensitivity of this issue. If Naruto's claim is validated, use whatever means you feel necessary to correct the situation."

Jiraiya's eyes flickered between Sarutobi and Naruto before he nodded and held out his hand. "Truce for now, Uzumaki-san. Take my hand and we'll avoid the crowds."

When Naruto tentatively reached out, his hand was snagged and there was a brief moment of disorientation. They were deep in the cemetery on an overgrown path.

"Show me."

It took a moment to get his bearings, and within ten minutes, Jiraiya was kneeling next to a simple rectangle of common stone set into the ground. He could tell that someone had recently pulled the weeds and overgrowth off of its surface.

"I need to confirm this, Uzumaki-san." With that, he ran through a short set of seals and stomped the ground. With a rumbling sound, a pale coffin slowly rose vertically. Jiraiya felt many emotions run through him as he recognized his preservation seals. He stopped the ascent at three feet. "Uzumaki-san, do you wish to see her? You will only have this one chance before I move her."

At the shaky nod, Jiraiya flipped open the cover protecting the viewing port, showing a beautiful woman's face framed in vibrant red hair. Thanks in large part to Jiraiya's seals, it would be many decades before she showed any sign of decay. At present, she merely looked asleep, her face calm and relaxed.

He glanced over at the kid who had turned very pale and was reaching out a shaky hand towards the coffin. "I wouldn't do that, Uzumaki-san. I don't know how much control you have over your chakra. If you are careless, you could disrupt the preservation seals, and that would not be a good thing. If you're done, I'll need to call in some reinforcements."

Jiraiya wasn't intending to be this cold and understood the system shock the kid was going through but he needed to get this done quickly. He was also rather upset at this discovery, and the sooner he was finished here, the sooner he could employ his considerable talents in finding out why she was placed here and who had made that decision. He ran though another set of seals and smacked the ground with his open palms. A network of lines spread out from his splayed fingers and several battle toads appeared.

**"You called for us, Jiraiya-sama?"**

"Hai. I'm sure you remember my student, Minato?" At their puzzled nod, he continued. "This is Kushina, his wife. For some reason, she was never placed with her husband. I need your help to fix this. It was only recently brought to my attention."

**"Who is the boy?"**

"He is...is their son."

**"Oh?"** One of the eight foot toads hunkered down and sniffed the air. **"You are their son and smell of fox."** He turned a bulbous eye towards Jiraiya. **"You plan on making him a summoner?"**

"I...we'll discuss this later. For the moment, I need a multi-layered illusion and some heavy muscle. His shrine will be thick with supplicants, so we'll take the back way."

**"You heard him."** The toad turned his attention back to Naruto. **"What is your name, little one?"**

"Na...Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he said, his eyes still wide at the massive and heavily armed and armored amphibians. So far, today has given one surprise after another.

**"You do not look well, Uzumaki-san."**

"It's...I'm a bit shocked. I only found out a few weeks ago about my parents. There's a big difference between a picture and reality."

Four of the six toads had pulled the coffin the rest of the way out of the ground and onto their thick shoulders as the fifth wove a complex Genjutsu laced with suggestive misdirection. **"Uzumaki-san, stay close to me and strive to keep your emotions in check. I, Goshu, will keep you hidden. Jiraiya-sama, once done, Gamabunta-sama will be appraised of this situation, and other things you seemed to have kept from him."**

Jiraiya winced at the promise. That would be a discussion he was sure to not enjoy. Shaking his head in resignation, he led the group away from the now-filled grave. Her marker had been left behind, just in case it had been monitored. Within moments, the slightly overgrown and forgotten section was empty once more.

Their transport mission was aided by the huge hedgerows which formed natural dividers between the varied cemetery sections. While most of the larger clans had their own private grounds, for the rest, there was a definite caste system, even in death. The only real difference between the two states of being was that one's status and stature could actually improve once dead, pending how lavish and expensive the funeral and procession was. Even if the living family should fall into disgrace, the dead's stature could actually improve if it was believed that while living, the deceased had held the family together.

After roughly ninety minutes, Jiraiya and company found themselves behind Minato's shrine. The actual crypt was generally off-limits and was below ground. Still ensconced in a Toad Arts illusion, one that even Kurenai would have difficulty unraveling, Kushina's casket was lowered onto the ground. Jiraiya slid the viewing hatch shut, ran through some seals, and touched his hands to the ground. Instantly, a section around the casket turned into a muddy swamp and the box was quickly pulled under.

Speaking for Naruto's behalf, he stated, "This is the Swamp of the Underworld, Uzumaki-san. Normally, I would cover several acres with this, and it can be hundreds of feet deep. For our purposes here, such extremes are not needed. I intend to lower her to Minato's level before liquidating a section of the retaining wall. Once in place, the entire crypt will be flooded with special mud, which once hardened, will make any extraction an exercise in futility. Though their souls may be kept separated, their bodies will never part again. I...I thank you, Uzumaki-san, for bringing this to my attention."

There was a momentary pause, Naruto's eyes never leaving the spot his mother's casket once occupied. "It is done. My thanks for your assistance, and I will speak with Gamabunta-sama as soon as I deliver my report to Sensei." Five of the toads nodded and vanished, leaving the one who held the Genjutsu. "Uzumaki-san, as I understand things, you may have some difficulty leaving this place. If you want, I will escort you."

"I...ho-home, please. I have many things to think through."

"Where is home, Uzumaki-san?"

"Ward 15, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He had been basically debriefed by Sensei and knew the kid had never been adopted, a fact that made his stomach twist unpleasantly. He did not, however, know where he lived. Jiraiya knew the wards were for temporary or emergency housing, not long-term living. Still, if that's where the kid wanted to go, Jiraiya would honor his word and take him there.

"I think I know the general area. You can pay your regards later, Uzumaki-san. It is time we leave here. Take my hand, if you would."

Again, there was a brief moment of disorientation and they were on the quad, the small park between the four buildings.

"You live here?"

"There," he pointed. "And sometimes there, and that one. I haven't stayed in any rooms in that building yet, but might soon."

"Is there no.."

"Thank you for helping me, Jiraiya-sama. I should take my leave as I would not want to trouble you further. Good day."

Jiraiya was left alone on the quad, multiple thoughts streaming through his brain. He had never been dismissed like that, well, not by one so young. _'Just what the hell had happened to have made him that way?'_ He shook his head, as now was not the time for rhetoricals. He still had a report and a very uncomfortable question/answer session ahead of him. When Gamabunta wanted a chat, he got what he wanted.

* * *

For the next two months, Naruto was routinely distracted. The reason was Jiraiya, who would blip momentarily on Naruto's range of detection, which had been improving almost daily thanks to his meditative techniques. But it would only be for a moment, a blink, before Jiraiya was gone again. Naruto knew the man was just beyond his range, though he figured that one as experienced as the Sennin could sense Naruto from many miles away, no matter Naruto's proficiency at chakra suppression.

He figured the man was messing with him as a form of psychological warfare, once Naruto let it be known, through the Hokage, that he would only agree to meet with Jiraiya once Jiraiya agreed to answer his question posed at their first and last meal together. Though the Uchiha-led Konoha Police had no real love for Naruto, there were several that would jump at the chance to humble Jiraiya as the man had shamed and humbled several septs of their clan since he first took on the mantle of Genin. Seeing as Naruto was both a Ward of State and a Civilian, they would have almost total jurisdiction should the Kyuubi-container allege harassment.

Naruto was currently meditating on the roof of Building 3 after a rather nice lunch at Ichiraku's. Teuchi-sama had prospered of late, and had bought out Dingo's Dango Hut. Rather than close the place, Teuchi-sama had kept it open, with a slight change in staff, as it was his intent to corner the market on the two biggest eaters in Konoha outside of the Akimichi clan.

Suffice to say, his knowledge of seasonings, herbs and spices increased the volume of dango skewers sold. Since Dingo's (he kept the name for customer familiarity) had fat fryers, he incorporated a food addition he had long pondered: small fried breads and pastries. After a few trial runs, he increased Dingo's staff by another ten and made the restaurant a twenty-four hour eatery, thereby gaining the Shinobi faction and early risers. While ramen was his true love, Dingo's quickly became his money-maker.

While in thought of two of his most favorite people, there was a shifting of air and Jiraiya materialized ten feet in front of him, in a seated position. "I will answer your question now."

That got Naruto's attention and he quickly focused on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya cast his eyes around before glanced at Naruto. "I was in pain, I was hurting, and this place held too many memories. Minato was an orphan as well, Uzumaki-san, and for almost twenty years, I saw him as my own son. I was his first sensei, a father-figure, his master and his friend. With him and Kushina gone, there was little left for me here. I was originally under the impression that you had died during the sealing, taking the Kyuubi with you into Oblivion.

"I later learned that you had indeed survived and was in the orphanage system. I was assured you would be adopted and left it at that. The pain loss was still fresh with me, as I had no-one as a shoulder, no-one I could trust with such information. Seeing you brought the pain back, along with all the unresolved and buried issues. I understand that you have lost someone recently."

Naruto nodded, suddenly not trusting his voice.

"My condolences. It's never easy, is it, moving forward. Now imagine, if you would, this person you lost. What if you were then placed around someone who looked like her but wasn't her, and you were kept around them all the time."

Naruto blanched at the thought. If he was forced to be around someone who looked like Ocelot but wasn't, that would be torture as his thoughts would never leave her alone.

"I can see you understand. It's not that I like nor dislike you, Uzumaki-san. In truth, I barely know you, nor can I claim any rights by you. Technically, I'm your Godfather, but I'm really not sure how long I can stand to be around you. You just remind me of my dead son too much. Perhaps in time, but not right now."

"You...you would even keep stories of them only you know from me?"

_'Trust the little shit to cover that angle.'_ "Give me a few years to get used to you first, and then we'll discuss it. I know it's not fair, but precious little is in this world. You, of all people, should know that. Now then, have I answered your question?"

Naruto was a bit taken aback by the bluntness, though a part of him appreciated it. Both Jijii and Akamu-sensei would speak in riddles or roundaboutly, in a circumspect manner as if afraid of the question or wanting to withhold information to use as possible leverage. He nodded cautiously.

"Good. Now perhaps you'll be willing to answer one of mine. Just what the hell was that technique you used against me? And that wood binding, where did that come from?"

"That's two questions, Jiraiya-sama. What are you willing to give for both answers?"

_'The hell? Perhaps it's a good thing he was never adopted. If the Aburame had, he would be a disputant's nightmare.' _"I don't often make bargains, Uzumaki-san. I realize you are my only source for information, so I will teach you a skill. Just one. Once you answer, I will need a listing of your current skill sets so you will not feel cheated. Is this agreeable?"

Inside, Akamu gave a very toothy grin. He had taught his jailer well, though they were yet back on speaking terms. Naruto had grown rather...testy once he made the connection between his father, Namikaze Minato, and the form Akamu had first worn when he attempted to break Naruto's will. Testy was putting it lightly, as had the tables been turned, such would have been a killing offense.

Akamu considered being injected with toxins until he passed out as a mild punishment, not that it didn't sting. Long after he healed, the memory stayed and he had yet to get the buzzing out of his ears. He could always hear it on the very cusp of hearing, perhaps as a tacit reminder. Despite having almost full access to Naruto's mind, there were many things about the boy which were unknown, his deeper motivations being part of that set. For one used to being 'in the know,' it made Akamu just a bit nervous.

"I felt a deep need to stop you in case you did something stupid. I wasn't sure if you knew that Matron Ana was besides me and I wasn't going to let you move first. If it had been just me, I would have accepted the beating as another pain lesson to improve my tolerance." Both of Jiraiya's eyebrows rose at that last notion, but he knew that if he asked any more questions, he would owe that many more favors, damn the little shit!

"I will give you a freebie, Jiraiya-sama. As Akamu-sensei..."

"Do you mean the Kyuubi?"

"Do you really want to ask that question, Jiraiya-sama? I will only be gracious this one time." Naruto's grin was predatory. Jiraiya quickly shook his head.

"Akamu-sensei once instructed me to accept pain lessons for the simple reason that every one feels pain at some point or another. Increased exposure allows one to modulate and regulate their reaction to the pain. So by having pain, I can improve my reactions to such."

Jiraiya nodded his understanding. Though the notion was a bit extreme, it was logically sound. He had personally known many who had never really felt physical pain before who had frozen at their first injury, which often led to their follow-up fatality.

"However," Naruto continued, "I was not alone. I had Matron Ana besides and then behind me. I called upon my will and Nature responded. That is the short answer."

Jiraiya frowned mightily. Yes, the little brat had answered his questions, though obliquely. Friggin' loopholes! But then Jiraiya thought back to that dinner, and realized he had made an enormous error when it came to Uzumaki Naruto. He had, after all, slipped into an offensive stance. Jiraiya groaned internally. He would do what he could to keep this from getting too expensive. He was still smarting from Gama-sama's 'chat,' and had been denied summons, outside of possible death, for three months for his rather cavalier attitude towards the offspring of Gamabunta's most favored summoner.

Naruto felt a little bad about being a manipulative jackhole, but it was very hard to be charitable when the person asking things of you prefaced with 'Don't take this too personally, but the sight of you makes me sick.' How the hell else where you supposed to take such a statement? Though petty, Naruto was also quick to remember that he was going on seven, and as such pettiness was expected and encouraged as part of a healthy psyche. At least that's what some long-dead mind-tinkerer had believed.

"What is it you want for the information?"

"Groceries."

Jiraiya gave him an even look. "Groceries? I'm not your lackey, Uzumaki-san. Get them your own damn self. Name something else."

"Groceries. I can't get them myself."

"Oh, and why can you not get them yourself? If you need a loan, you need only..."

Naruto stood suddenly, highly vexed, and raised his shirt to expose his belly. Drawing upon his chakra, the dust around his feet billowed out in waves as the dark runes of his seal sprang into being across his skin. "This is why, idiot!"

Jiraiya stared, agape, then quickly massaged his brow. "Fine. Just give me a list and I'll take care of it."

"A list and funds," said Naruto a bit more calmly, though still upset as he lowered his shirt. "I don't need your charity. This is a trade, one thing for another of equal value. I will give you the list and funds. The only reason I live this way, Jiraiya-sama, is not from lack of money. I have bound stacks of the stuff. But without sellers, it's worthless. Only Ichiraku's accepts me freely. The other who 'permit' me, overcharge grossly. Were it not for Akamu-sensei's tutelage, I would still be oblivious to the crime."

_'This is even worse than I thought.'_ "Fine, fine. I will do your shopping for you. New clothes will be on me, just give your preference and size. In return, I want to know of your relation to this Akamu-sensei, what he's taught you, and a more in-depth explanation of 'Nature responded.' Do we have a deal?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his mind suddenly brought back to the last time he had new clothes, when Ocelot still breathed. Inside, Akamu suddenly heard the chimes from the island lake and everything grew still in reverence. He knew this was love, and had to wonder just what actual reciprocated love would bring. Hit with a sudden spike of jealousy, he knew Ocelot was part of Naruto's pantheon.

Jiraiya saw a momentary weakness, and had it been anyone besides the son of his only apprentice, he would have pounced. He had no qualms with age when it came to negotiations. Instead, uncharacteristically, he waited for Naruto's answer.

Naruto refocused on Jiraiya, his respect for the man increasing slightly. "Akamu-sensei taught me how to speak and read, despite the numerous tutors Hokage-sama assigned to me. They only taught pain lessons. Before, I knew roughly, maybe twenty words, most of them being profanities. It was Akamu-sensei who filled the gap.

"I know he is a Major Demon, but he is oathbound to me, the conditions of which I will not explain. Once I had read something, he would harvest it from my short-term memory for later duplication, so that I could re-read the material at my leisure, however many times I desired. Even before I could actually read, he could gleam the image of the page. This summer will mark roughly a year since my education actually began."

Jiraiya had known this, in a ways. Reading such in a report and actually hearing it from the affected person were very different experiences. He detected no falsehood in what the boy said.

"As for your third question, as I feel I have answered the others," he got a nod from Jiraiya, "Akamu-sensei once asked me what I felt when I sought my chakra. I felt his, mine, ours," Jiraiya's eyebrow raised, "and outside. Gathering the 'outside' was like scooping leaves or water with your hands. I think that comes from Akamu-sensei as they are part Natural energy, the other being Elemental. Since he is half, and all humans have a little bit, I have decidedly more than most, except for maybe Bear-san and one other whose name I do not know."

"You can sense living things?" He got a nod. "That was part of my training in the Toad Sage arts. I will have to inform Gamabunta-sama of this, as he has taken a marked interest in you. He has had many summoners through the centuries, but Minato was his most favored. I am...satisfied with your answers. I will now require a listing of your skills so I can choose what next to teach you, as per our agreement."

Naruto's resume ended up being rather brief. Jiraiya expected some brevity, given the age, but Naruto's skill sets were especially scant. He figured it was due to a lack of observed parenting skill emulation.

"I will teach you how to escape a Genjutsu or Illusionary technique. Since I rather doubt you could completely turn off your chakra, we will go with the other option, that of disrupting the array with an influx of chakra. In short, we will cause the glass to overflow, thus dispersing and thinning what was in the water. Are you with me so far?" At the nod, he continued, "Good, then I need you to gather as much chakra as you can, hold it for a moment, and then expel it. Send it outwards. Such an action is generally sufficient to disrupt most arrays."

Had Ocelot still been alive or Anko consulted, Jiraiya might have spotted the flaw in his instructions a tad earlier. As it was, Naruto's mischievous side, fed by Iruka's tales of his own youth, adamantly followed the instructions to the letter as he gathered his chakra quickly and compressed it. Jiraiya had very little warning that the language used in the instructions could have been better before a ball of energy exited Naruto. Jiraiya shuddered as it passed through him, as he could feel just a smidgeon of the fox in the blended energy. The ball rapidly expanded as it spread. And then all hell broke loose.

The first affected were both the remaining windows in the floor directly beneath them, which erupted in a fine shower of lethality, and the birds, both messenger and wild, who fell from the sky as their flight patterns were disrupted by the sudden 'Fight or Flight' primal messages as Naruto's chakra passed through them. They could sense just enough of the fox to send their normally schizophrenic brains into overdrive.

Since Naruto's Ward was almost geographically centralized, the next rank of victims were the draft animals: horses, mules and oxen. They broke free of their traces and did their level best to outrun the wild animal behind them, throwing the entire commercial sector into pure chaos as others followed their lead. The Herd Mentality was in full panic mode.

Throughout the enormous village, cats screeched, dogs yowled, birds were crazed and koi ponds boiled as the bubble expanded ever outwards. Then it hit specific clans. The Nara deer stampeded. The Inuzuka kennels exploded outwards as the dogs gave chase to the fox they smelt. The expansive Akimichi pig farm was in full riot. The only fatalities came when the Aburame sector was breached. Several hives went rogue and the entire cluster fell into anarchy. Shortly after, the globe of Naruto's chakra, which had touched off innumerable alarms, safeguards, and old explosion tag caches, reached the otherwise invisible barrier which served as Konoha's actual first line of defense.

As the klaxons blared in hidden bunkers, long-disused emergency protocols were enacted in accordance with the ANBU and the Civilian Defense Force. Martial law was declared, civilian evacuation points were readied, and Sarutobi was scanning through his Viewing Orb for the cause of the initial disruption. Naruto aided the search by sending out another massive chakra bubble before a stupefied Jiraiya. Sarutobi found, however, that after the initial and subsequent burst, he needed to recalibrate his Orb, as Naruto's expressed energy seriously messed with the internal instruction sets.

Immediately following the third bubble in as many seconds, three full ANBU squads landed on the roof of Building 3.

**AN: Insprirational credit for Chakra Burst goes to S'Tarkan from his story Team 8.**


	11. For Youth!

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

It was a strange tableau. For whatever reason, Jiraiya's brain had instructed Jiraiya's body to move in front of Naruto, which led to a rather surprised boy looking at twenty-four grownups in black uniforms, blackened body armor, and animal masks from around Jiraiya's rather stout leg.

His presence gave the ANBU pause. This was the first time the Kyuubi kid had ever actually done anything even slightly malicious, so the agreed upon tactic was to grab him, and leave him for the Hokage to punish. Even those who hated Naruto knew better than to take such matters into their own hands, especially after the example of Kakashi. The Toad Sage being here complicated matters a bit.

The lead ANBU, a tall and thick man, stepped forward. His mask was slightly beaked, the beak being tan; two tapered green lines curved outward from the edges of the beak to meet the outside of the eye slits, ringed in yellow. "Jiraiya-sama, what is your capacity?"

Jiraiya understood the question and had a very quick and heated internal debate. "Godfather."

His statement shifted the dynamic and had long-reaching implications.

The gaze moved to Jiraiya's side. "Uzumaki-san, are you the one..."

"I take full responsibility," interrupted Jiraiya. "I gave him instructions and he followed them. It is my fault for not wording such more carefully."

"I see. I have your word you will come peaceably once we take your statements?"

"I will come peaceably."

"Very well. Hotel, Opera, you are no longer needed here. Assist the teams in the Market Sector. Once done, begin your patrols. Move out." After a moment's deliberation, he continued, "Jiraiya-sama, if you would."

"Uzumaki-san had information which I wanted, so I did what one normally does in such a situation: I made a trade. I would teach him a skill or technique in exchange for information. Seeing how the data was good and sound, I kept my end of the bargain. After a brief listing of his current skills, I decided to teach him Genjutsu Dispersal. Since he lacks the control to completely stop his chakra flow, I had him do an expulsion. I did not think to add conditions and grossly underestimated his potential." There was a muffled explosion in the far distance as a cache of smoke bombs detonated.

"I see. Dispatch," he spoke into his throat-mic, "send three teams to the Light and Medium Industrial sectors by the south-west wall. Some caches were set off in that area. Understood. Monarch and Leopard, channel five-A. You are to rendezvous with the containment teams as their 'eyes in the sky'. This situation no longer requires a full team and the Village needs your skills. Move out." He crouched down and motioned for Naruto to step forward. "Uzumaki-san, I understand that you are aware of your 'condition.' I, for one, thank you for your sacrifice." The remaining member shifted her foot uncomfortably.

Naruto paused, his eyes widening. "Really?" he asked, the disbelief thick in his voice.

"Really, Uzumaki-san. Before we begin, I need a chakra sample from you," he said, pulling out a small opaque cube. "We use sensitive equipment at times, Uzumaki-san, equipment which can not only sense a chakra signature, but can also detect trace usage. To do so, they need to be properly calibrated and tuned.

"Your little display has upset their balance, so we need a sample of your personal energy so they can be refitted, just in case something like this happens again. It would not be a good thing if our gear failed during the pursuit of a criminal due to your chakra interference. Do you understand, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto nodded dumbly and reached out a hand as the ANBU had indicated he should. The cube flickered briefly, then began to glow brightly. The ANBU suddenly tossed it off the side of Building 3, towards the quad. It exploded in mid-air to the sound of shattered glass.

"Has no-one worked on your control?" he asked a bit angrily.

Naruto shrunk in on himself and shook his head.

His shoulders sagged a bit. "I apologize if I upset you, Uzumaki-san. Let us try again, now that I know what to expect."

He produced another cube and concentrated to form a barrier around it, the moment that Naruto touched a side. Almost immediately, his hands began to shake. "Opening Gate, release!"

Naruto was nearly sent backwards by the explosion of chakra around the masked man. A sense of dread began to form in Jiraiya's belly, as there were relatively few people who even knew of the Gates, much less who could release them.

Two of the man's fingers, from both hands, slid around and wrapped around Naruto's outstretched hand. "This will help you stay in one place, Uzumaki-san. Urgh...prepare yourself. Healing Gate, release!"

The wind kicked up around them, twisting into disturbing shapes by the surge of raw energy. It was the ANBU's fingers, as well as a thick tendril of chakra which snaked around the ground to anchor Naruto's feet which kept the boy from being sent tumbling away. The barrier glowed a dark blue around the iridescent, almost blinding white of the cube. "You can step back now, Uzumaki-san. It is stable. Catfish, take this with the utmost care back to Headquarters. I would avoid usage of the Shunshin to be on the safe side. Dismissed."

She took the cube very carefully, and with a salute was gone, leaping from roof to roof. The remaining ANBU turned his attention back to Naruto. "Now then, Uzumaki-san, your report."

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and faced the crouched ANBU. "It is as Jiraiya-sensei," Jiraiya tensed at this, being suddenly reminded of the last time he had heard that title, "said, um...ANBU-san."

"Tortoise, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded while Jiraiya's eyes widened. _'Oh merciful heavens, not him!'_

"Tortoise-san...you are the other person like Bear-san. I sense you are close to Nature. Anyways, Jiraiya-sensei told me to gather as much chakra as I could, hold it for a moment, and then push it out. So I did."

"I see. I am certain that you were witness to the after-affects, so why did you continue, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto cut his eyes to Jiraiya before loudly exclaiming, "I am a good student! Iruka-sensei taught me to always listen to my sensei and to do whatever they asked of me to my utmost. Iruka-sensei said, 'If you are unwilling to give your all, do not even begin!' I will not shame Iruka-sensei by playing the sloth and taking half-measures, Tortoise-san."

Inside, Akamu grinned widely. He was rather impressed by the sheer chaos Naruto's three bursts had created. It made him hopeful for the future. The subtle twisting of truth the boy was currently expressing was merely icing on the cake.

"Do you mean Umino-san?" He paused as a distant fireworks plant discharged its products in a loud and brilliant display, especially given how it was still early in the afternoon. "How do you know of him?"

"Hokage-sama sent Iruka-sensei to teach me, and he did. He taught me speech, numbers, reading, writing and history, as well as knots and rope usage. I will not shame him, especially not if I am the temporary student of the renown Jiraiya-sensei. If Jiraiya-sensei told me to jump, I would not ask 'How high?' or 'Which way?' I would jump and continue to jump until he told me to stop. He did not tell me to stop my lesson, so I did not. I am a good student!"

Two men groaned in perfect synchronization, since the boy was technically correct. The third man was silent, but in turmoil.

* * *

The more distant groaner leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. _'That boy will be the death of me yet!'_ Though this was Naruto's mess, the fault ultimately lay with Jiraiya, since it had been the Hermit's instructions which began this whole fiasco. Fixing this would be one of Sarutobi's greatest challenges to date, given the extensive and wholesale chaos caused by a six-year old boy.

Something in his Viewing Orb suddenly made Sarutobi sit bolt upright, gripping the edge of the desk tightly. Tortoise had just reached for his mask, and in that single motion, Sarutobi knew that Maito Gai had retired from ANBU. There could be no other reason for the breaking of protocol, as the only time an ANBU was permitted to go 'open face' was by the Hokage's will.

"If it's not one fool thing, it's another." Sarutobi took a moment to repack his pipe before pulling out a Request for Transfer form. Tortoise had been a valued member of ANBU for a solid ten years, despite the man's eccentricities. The least he could do to repay Gai's exemplary service was to ease his transition back into the Jounin ranks.

* * *

The man reached up and removed his mask, revealing a craggy face still lined with sweat from the prior exertion. But the only thing in Naruto's field of view were two massive hairy things which began to wiggle, dance and shift about. Though a part of him (Akamu) was deeply appalled and disgusted, the rest was drawn like a moth to flame, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Uzumaki-san, may I call you Naruto?" He got an absent nod. "Naruto...kun?" Another absent nod. At this point, since Gai was using certain muscles to their maximum effect, Naruto could have been asked if he wanted to be set on fire, and he would have given his assent. "It seems you have noticed my eyebrows."

_'Eyebrows? Those are eyebrows? He lies, he must have a contract with caterpillars! That is the only logical conclusion,'_ thought Naruto, still transfixed.

"I have been mocked and ridiculed for my eyebrows, Naruto-kun, but they are a part of me, complete me, and form the whole of me. Without them, I would still be Maito Gai, albeit a slightly different Maito Gai. Most likely, I would be one who would not be here with you today. I cannot help but notice that you have whiskers."

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his trance, his eyes narrow.

"I see that is a sensitive matter. Naruto-kun, your whiskers, scars, whatever you want to call them, they comprise part of your whole. They are a part of you and complete you. Without such, you would be a slightly different Uzumaki Naruto, one who would probably not here with me today. Perhaps you would not be so appropriately named."

Once more, Naruto could only nod, his brain going into overdrive as it looked for hidden meanings. _'Maelstrom...this Gai person, he's deep.'_

Inside, Akamu scowled. This could be an unexpected setback. Though very rare, people like Gai existed, born with higher than average amounts of Natural energy. Such a one could survive a demonic sealing, even if an adult. _**'This Gai person, he's dangerous.'**_

"Naruto-kun, I am inspired by you, though I sense the darkness within. Let not your growth be stunted! Let not your light be covered! The flame of your youth, fueled by your sacrifice, burns brightly." Something ignited within Gai, as near-forgotten impulses quickened. "Let not your FLAMES OF YOUTH be hidden! Let them BLAZE upon the hillside, giving LIGHT and DIRECTION to the LOST and FORLORN! You are my HERO and inspiration, Naruto-kun. I beg of you. let not your LIGHT be hid!"

Maito Gai, odd but devoted former leader of Team Romeo, was reborn.

Naruto was overwhelmed. Never had anyone said such to him before. He was an inspiration? He didn't know what to think. Couple that with Gai's sheer vitality and enthusiasm and someone could have asked if he wanted to be dunked in gravy and tossed into a kennel, and he would have agreed. Regardless, he had gained another important person. He knew that beggars couldn't be choosers.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi both wore expressions of abject horror, which increased when Gai's meaty hand descended and rested on Naruto's shoulder, causing the boy's knees to buckle.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, for reminding me of my true purpose. Let not the darkness within you hide your Sun with Clouds of Deceit! Today is indeed a Beautiful Day!" Maito Gai proceeded to break down in tears. Naruto did the first thing that came to mind, reminded of a time with Anko, and hugged him. Unbidden, a beautiful sunset sprang into being behind them. Jiraiya's attempts at dispelling it failed. For the first time in his long career, he was helpless against a technique as the ocean waves crashed against the rocky headland, causing a rainbow to appear in the spray.

After a long moment, Gai pulled back from the hug and the sunset scene vanished. He rested both hands on Naruto's thin shoulders, inadvertently driving the boy to his knees. "Naruto-kun...Jiraiya-sama, I trust you will abide by our agreement. I am sure that Hokage-sama is waiting for you. With your permission, since you have stated to be his Godfather, I would like to refine his Genjutsu Dispersal and impart upon Naruto-kun ways of self-tutelage in this department."

Jiraiya was a long-time warrior and had faced down many, many awful things. Nothing quite compared, however, to that Total Defense of Maito Gai. He never wanted to see it again, if he could at all help it. He had the feeling that if he stuck around, he would gain the opportunity to attempt to break it again. That scenario made up his mind, and he quickly nodded. "As I said, I will uphold. I'll see Sensei immediately." With that, he was gone.

"Naruto-kun, you have stated your work ethic, and I hope you will not disappoint. Tell me, what is your favorite food?"

"Ramen," came the instant response.

"I see. I am familiar with the dish. Our lesson will consist of either bowls of ramen or the scent of ramen. It will be up to you to solve the puzzle, and I want you to use the absolute minimum of chakra that you can. There are many out there who can detect chakra, and as such it is an essential skill. I want you to picture yourself in an environment where you would risk discovery if they found you by your energy. I can, at most, give you ten minutes. Let our FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!"

Naruto then understood that nobody had asked this Maito Gai to help him. He had not been ordered or coerced. Maito Gai was helping him simply because he wanted to help him. It was just that simple. While Iruka-sensei had taught Naruto as part of his probation and was rather ambivalent with regards to his growth, this Maito Gai actually wanted him to succeed. That instantly put Gai into the same category as Ocelot and Anko. To Akamu's great chagrin, an emerald plinth erupted from the soil. Without flaw or blemish, the fifteen by two foot column could have easily purchased a medium-sized country. Maito Gai had made it onto Naruto very short list of personal heroes.

* * *

"Enter. Second bottle on the right and two saucers. I feel we will need a stiff drink or three."

Jiraiya grunted his agreement as he poured a drink for Sensei. "You know I really haven't asked for much, Sensei. I ask you go lightly on the boy, as this is my fault. I was very reluctant to acknowledge him as the son of Minato and Kushina, but he forced my hand. Between the first and second wave, I saw a glint in his eye which was all them and it froze me. He is their son, I underestimated him and was negligent. I will abide."

"I hope you understand, Jiraiya, that there will be reprisals and restitutions. Are you honestly prepared for the consequences?"

Jiraiya sighed and nodded. "I am, Sensei. Or Hokage-sama, if you want my admission officially. I messed up, in more than one way."

Sarutobi beckoned him closer. "Such drudgings can wait. Seeing how Gai has retired from ANBU, I'm now thinking of placing him in a teaching position, most likely generally. An open instructor for any who wish to learn different fighting styles, much like how Hayate is available for those who desire swordsmanship. Observe."

As Sarutobi's pipe smoke made wreaths around his head, they saw Gai still crouched at Naruto's level. Naruto suddenly became still, before a very small chakra wave erupted from him.

["Naruto-kun, very good effort. I know you can do better. I believe in you! For YOUTH!"

"For YOUTH!" Naruto echoed. "Again, Gai-sensei!" just before he went still as another illusion affected his senses.]

"You mean...I...simple praise is the key?"

"So it would seem, Jiraiya. Given Gai's exuberance, I have no doubt that Naruto will be passingly proficient with dispelling simple-layered illusions at the end of this lesson. Such will set the groundwork for breaking out of more complex fabrications. I now understand how Akamu was able to teach the boy so quickly."

"About that, Sensei, just how far do you trust that demon?"

"Very little, Jiraiya. Though I do believe that the entire sealing fiasco was a grave mistake, a demon is a demon, and is only as good as their word. Naruto seems to have figured that out early in the game, as Akamu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is oathbound to him. He can neither break his bond nor cause harm to Naruto without suffering some form of backlash from the seal on his forehead. Such makes me a bit hopeful for the future. That does not mean I wouldn't like to know the conditions of the oath a bit more fully, but Naruto has proven very reluctant in giving details. Another mistake on my behalf, since if I had kept less from him, he might just trust me a bit more. It might be pure conjecture, but makes for a compelling argument."

"I'm sure you could impress upon him the import..."

"Jiraiya, how did you gather information from Naruto?"

"Um...I attempted the civil route. That reminds me, how soon do you think it'll be before the Market Sector is open?"

"Three, maybe four days. Shopping?" He got a nod. "I could..persuade him to give the details, Jiraiya. I could snap his mind without a thought, extract his deepest hopes and fears, twist them ninety degrees and feed them back into him in an unending loop. But where would that leave us? The keystone, the primary ingredient which keeps his seal functioning is Naruto's will. Without it, the seal falters."

"Good luck with that. I've seen how the villagers..."

Sarutobi quietly and vehemently stated, "I can't kill them all, Jiraiya. This isn't Nemuran no Tani."

_'Valley of Sleeping Orchids.' _ Jiraiya was present during that particular battle, when Sensei set the record for most deaths from a single jutsu. With a mere thought, Sarutobi created basalt and granite golems which sprouted from the surrounding hills, and fifteen feet of pain waded into the Iwa ranks. Their thick arms created swaths of ruin, right before they would pick up a hapless nin and send him hurtling through the ranks at terminal velocity.

Iwa being Iwa had opted for quantity over quality. While it was true that their army was the largest in the elemental lands at the time, they were also fundamentally ill-prepared to face the Professor in combat. In comparison, their mostly Earth-based attacks were weak and ineffective, bouncing off the glossy stone angles, which quickly became tacky with drying blood. Shinobi were used as shuriken and kunai, greatly demoralizing the opposing group. When they turned in rout, Sarutobi caused two massive earthen walls to form, sealing the valley. He would stop both jutsu an hour later and walk away in complete silence.

His 'record' would be broken two decades later when Minato decimated half of Iwa's total army with a single kunai and his Thunder God technique. Men, women and children fell like rain then, splashing against the hard, unrelenting earth in shades of mortality.

Jiraiya took a breath as he resurfaced from his memories, glanced at Sarutobi and drained his saucer. "No, this isn't that place, may their spirits find peace."

Sarutobi nodded and poured for them another drink. "I've been getting reports, Jiraiya. This mistake will be expensive in many ways." At Jiraiya's questioning eyebrow, he continued, "The clans, Jiraiya. Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame. Some of that last clan have been gravely injured. It is most fortunate that there were no deaths. At least for now. We'll have a better picture within a week."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose, before downing his saucer in one movement. "Barring loss of life, send me the bill. I've been saving up for a rainy day, and it seems we've had a maelstrom on this one. I'll do what I can information-wise to defuse this situation. I say we blame Kumo. Hidden Cloud was involved in the failed Hyuuga kidnapping a year ago."

Sarutobi understood his student. "Kumo and Oto. In case you don't know, your old teammate is trying to build for him a tower in Rice."

Jiraiya paused, as that was something he did not know. "He started a hidden village? That cannot be good."

"Understatement, Jiraiya. I already have pieces in motion." There was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Maito Gai stepped into the office, one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah, I've been expecting you Gai. I accept your resignation and have prepared a teaching position for you."

Gai bowed at the waist. "Hokage-sama, I apologize for the abruptness. Once I met Uzumaki-san, I could no longer work from the shadows. He has inspired me to burst forth into the LIGHT, to show these depressed peoples the FLAMES of YOUTH that they too might awaken until a NEW DAY."

Sarutobi's right eyebrow twitched several times. "Anko."

With a sudden displacement of air, Anko appeared in a kneeling position, her trench-coat excess billowing around her feet. "Your will, Hokage-sama?"

She sensed Naruto in the room, and that was the only factor in preventing her from reacting poorly when he tackled her in a flying hug. Reaching over her shoulder, she gripped his collar and pulled him partially over, so she could see his face. He grinned widely at her.

"I've missed you too, turdling. But we're in the Hokage's office right now, do you understand? I promise I'll be by if the Old Man lets me."

Naruto sheepishly scrubbed the back of his neck, as he was slung over Anko's shoulder, and turned pleading eyes to Sarutobi. "Please, Hokage-jijii?"

"Perhaps. For now, Naruto-kun, I need you to behave yourself. We have some serious things to discuss."

As Naruto slipped off her back and moved by Jiraiya, Anko quirked an eyebrow. "You mean all this is from him?" She got a terse nod. "I'm not sure if I should be proud of you or not, Naruto-kun. Well, I am, but I'm not sure if Hokage-sama agrees with that position. He could very well push more paperwork on me."

For his part, Sarutobi merely gave her a grin. She was instantly worried.

"Anko, I know you have been rather busy and stressed as an apprentice to Ibiki. I've also noticed that your latest physical performance review was lacking. Perhaps I've kept you behind a desk too long. Too remedy this, you are hereby ordered to a month of training with Maito Gai, our new Taijutsu instructor. I am positive that your skills will improve by leaps and bounds, as he is rather well versed in numerous styles."

Gai's smile was blinding. "Yosh! By your leave, Hokage-sama. We'll begin immediately." At the nod, he touched her shoulder, her eyes wide with shock, and they were gone.

"That was cruel."

"Nonsense. I have every faith that they will help each other. She will gain additional skills and he will become acclimated to a teaching role." There was a brief pause. "Where's Naruto?"

"Um...he was right...hrm. I think he might've grabbed hold of Anko's hand just before they left. Having a single passenger with a shunshin is taxing enough. I can't imagine what transporting two would feel like. I do hope Gai's Flames of Youth don't wane."

"Don't you start as well. I'm sure he'll be fine. And you have two minutes to find Naruto and bring him back here."

"What?"

"Minute-fifty."

Jiraiya's saucer clinked on the desktop by his empty chair.

* * *

In the end, spies from Kumo and Oto were implicated, though it was felt that Uzumaki bore some responsibility for his reaction from having stumbled across them. It _had_ been his chakra waves which had caused all the mayhem. Of the twenty-seven Major and Minor Clans and three-hundred and seventy Families (one step below Minor Clan) which were affected, around twenty had agreed to allow Naruto to make physical restitution in the form of chores and related tasks. The requests had been screened for punitive rationales, which winnowed the options to two houses. They were the Uchiha and Aburame.

While the Uchiha had been affected indirectly, being the major component of the Police Force, individual members of the Aburame household had been placed in intensive care due to their hives turning against them. It was only their experience, and the rapid response of their relations, which kept death away that day.

There was also the matter of trust. One of the two he did not.

So it was that during the month of April, Naruto found himself before a functional, practical gate, lightly ornamented in with a honeysuckle theme. It was not grand, ostentatious, elaborate, or even manned. There was a simple bell pull next to the gate, made of brass. Almost immediately following the tone, the gate swung open noiselessly and he stepped into the Hive.

The Aburame had migrated to Konoha from Iwa some sixty years prior and were granted a section along the far edge of the then small village. At the time, the nearest part to the village was a good ten miles distant. This was by mutual consent. In time, as the Aburame showed their prowess in battle and business, their fortunes grew. This allowed them to buy properties on the cheap as the neighboring buildings would all be strangely vacant and un-owned.

As if acting on some internal blueprint, once they reached nine square miles, the purchases ceased. Then, with some imaginative restructuring, the entire property was covered, punctuated by chimneys, smokestacks and 'breathing' pipes. This allowed them to carefully control greenhouses, apiaries, hive clusters, and residential atmospheric conditions. In the long expanse of their curved outer wall, there were only two gates. One was sized for an average person, the other for a drawn cart of standard size.

Naruto walked cautiously through the green entry hall, the tint coming from the bottle-glass ceiling. The affect was almost like being underwater. Exactly twenty-five feet past the gate, he came to a perfectly square brown door, fitted with a single knocker in the door's geometric center. He had barely touched the knocker when the door opened, revealing a tall, thin man wearing pants and a high-collared jacket. Naruto briefly glimpsed a narrow moustache below the dark shades, from which hung twin strands fitted with multi-colored beads.

"Uzumaki-san, you are early." The voice was deep and flat. "Come, we have things to discuss before we begin."

The door was opened wider to permit Naruto entry, where he was then directed to follow this man down a grassy hallway on the immediate right. Naruto could hear the hum, could feel it in his bones. Just for a moment, when he crossed the threshold, it had ceased before resuming. He had the feeling that everyone in this place knew he was there. His guess wasn't far off the mark.

Inside, Akamu was highly attentive, stretching out Naruto's senses. Only rarely had he actually crossed paths with an Aburame, and as such they were an unknown quantity to him. This was the perfect opportunity to learn of them in their native environment. Perhaps once he was free of this cage, he would return for a few. His time as Naruto's prisoner had re-awakened his scientific curiosity.

Naruto was led into a room with a wide and shallow stone basin surrounded by benches. Along the walls, various climber vines wound their way up to the ceiling, which was a network of lattice and wicker, slightly dipping in the center.

"Sit." The guide noticed Naruto's wide and expressive eyes. "This is one of our breather rooms, which also functions as a resting area and cistern. The organic growth both cools the room and functions as an air scrubber, while the pitch of the ceiling directs rain water into the basin. Harmony and efficiency. Before we move on, you will tell me of the incident and the followup chakra dispersals."

Naruto knew this was not a request, but a demand. Were he not saddled with the truth of the harm he had caused this place, he might have rebelled. Maybe a little. His options were further narrowed when his host said, "Do not think to lie to me, Uzumaki-san. I have many ways to detect a falsehood. Deceive me, and I will escort you out, and will be forever against you. To date, we have been neutral."

"I...um...can I speak freely?"

The request was considered briefly. He got a nod.

"I was, I was angry at Jiraiya-sensei. He knew of my parents and refused to tell me anything of them. I had only recently learned of them, learned that I had been wanted and still he refused me. I only wanted to know what they were like. So I...I acted out and petulantly? petulantly followed his directions to the letter. And again. And a third time. I wasn't thinking of the consequences, I just wanted to get back at him, make him look bad."

He paused, took a breath, and bowed low at the waist. "I humbly apologize for the harm I have caused your family, Aburame-san."

"Why did you use so much, Uzumaki? A lot of chakra went through here. You caused a lot of...disorder."

Still bowed and looking at his sandals, Naruto answered, "I honestly do not know how much was used, Aburame-sa...sama. I don't know how to tell."

"Explain."

"I...though Jiraiya-sensei told me to gather all of my chakra, I didn't. I used just a portion. That's how I could do more than one in a row."

His eyebrows rose past his shades. After a moment, he said, "Eyes up, Uzumaki-san. You may call me Shibi."

"Shibi-sama?" He got a nod. "Thank you, Shibi-sama. Um...if I may, what are those things hanging from your shades?"

Shibi glanced up and thought for a moment before nodding. "The colored beads indicate a numerical value. Taken together, the colors indicate how many I have killed, so that I may never forget them, so that I will remember the cost."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He quickly stammered, "I...I didn't mean to offend, Shibi-sama!"

Shibi raised his hand in a placating fashion. "Curiosity, of itself, is not a bad thing, Uzumaki-san."

"Naruto."

"Naruto-san, have none taught you to gauge your chakra?"

"Gai-sensei, but only for ten minutes."

It was Shibi's mastery of self which repressed the otherwise involuntary shudder. "I see. I will work on your control then. Our hives are very sensitive to emotions and chakra, Naruto-san. Too much of either will upset the balance, so it is imperative that you be able to gauge how much is too much or not enough. I do this for my clan, as we do not want another incident of your energy upsetting our colonies. I even sacrifice my happiness, as my own hives are rather upset with your proximity."

Naruto took a few steps backwards, until the backs of his knees touched a bench. Shibi could see in his demeanor that Naruto was not reacting negatively to the insects within Shibi's body, but was giving them space in an act of appeasement. His view of the boy improved, just a little.

"Tell me what you can do with your chakra."

"I can wall-walk...and run."

Shibi made a motion and Naruto was on the wall. For some reason, he really did not want to upset or disappoint this person. In spite of everything, and most abnormally, Aburame Shibi had yet to raise his voice or hand at Naruto, and that counted for something.

"I am...surprised, Naruto-san. Who taught you this?"

"Ocelot-sensei, Iruka-sensei and Anko-sensei." Shibi knew of all three, though Mitarashi was a bit too excitable for his tastes.

"There is a vine by your right hand. You are to pluck three leaves. One leaf you will affix to your forehead, the other two to either cheek. Then you will reduce the amount of chakra to keep them in place until the left cheek loses its grip. You will then remove all three and reapply them, restarting when you have lowered your chakra to the point where the forehead leaf falls, but not the cheeks. Concentrate and determine how much energy is required for each leaf. You are to stay on the wall. Take your time, we have all day."

This was true. The Aburame would have Naruto for the next thirty days, for twelve hours each weekday. It was worth spending a few days in teaching Naruto chakra control if it meant fewer mishaps for the rest of the time. The exercises were for their own piece of mind. Otherwise, they were only required to provide a mid-day meal. The other stipulation was that if the clan was dissatisfied with Naruto's labor, they would retain him for another six weeks, and another, until he passed their standards. Most of the clan agreed with the terms, since having Naruto there for an extended time would passively inoculate their hives against his tainted chakra, further reducing the chance of a repeat collapse.

All in all, this would be eventually counted as one of Naruto's positive experiences in later years. It would take that long to have a basis for comparison; i.e. we know what bad times are like, so this is what not-so-bad times are like. Most of his time would be spent in the greenhouses. He was assigned three days per week in them, though not always the same one. The other two days were spent wandering the nine square miles, never straying from the greenways. Equipped with a marked ruler and five head of sheep, he would keep the grass in the breathing rooms and paths exactly one and three-quarters of an inch high.

It was in the greenhouses that he found harmony. There was something about each zone, even those with artificial light, which resonated deep within his soul. It was here that his life-long gardening hobby first took root. Places he had only read about were presented in miniature, the micro-climates sustained by heavy doors and permanent seals.

Naruto's mind blossomed. On the other side of the cliff from which fell the waterfall between twenty-foot stone portraits of his parents, a desert appeared. Not the shifting sands, but the hard gravel and grit, punctuated by scrub and hearty flowers. There was even a massive green thing called a saguaro, its arms pointing towards the Heavens, along with other prickly cacti of all shapes and sizes. Naruto learned that the wax used to cover the honey made from the saguaro's yellow flowers was the key binding agent in salves used in the treatment of chemical burns.

The water which fed the riparian zone slowed as it wound through a swamp, teeming with insect life and large reptiles. The deep waters would eventually move through a sub-tropical area of dense carpets of greenery rising from paper-thin soil. The river would flatten as it sliced through high plains of wild rye and wheat before joining a fast moving icy cataract from the distant glacial peaks. At the place which Akamu considered the bounds of consciousness, the combined river flowed through a canyon between impassable peaks and over a rocky lip. To the sound of the waterfall's thunderous boom, sheets of spray roiled and rose in clouds, wreathing the space beyond with impenetrable white.

Akamu would often wonder what was on the other side.

Naruto knew the terms of his probation, and was sorely tempted to screw up, just so he could keep coming back to the many greenhouses. It was only the thought of disappointing Shibi-sama which kept him from this course of action. Though Aburame Shibi had told him that his continued presence, outside of Council meetings, was a personal responsibility as he was Clan Head, the same man had given Naruto a greenhouse placement schedule so that he could dress appropriately.

He had received the list following the single time, during the first week, that he had tended a Mild Temperate Zone on Wednesday and a Deep Tropical Zone on Friday. He had been wearing the same outfit as he had on Wednesday, the end result being that his clothing had gained ten pounds and he was completely soaked within fifteen minutes of exposure.

Outside of the Hokage, only a few people, all of them in high ranking government positions, knew that the bulk of the poisons, toxins, ingredients, salves and medicines used in the various agencies and by the hospital came from the Aburame greenhouses. The other prime commodity came from a very specific greenhouse, which was technically a whitehouse. The ambient temperature was kept below freezing, in large thanks to cunningly crafted and permanent seals, for those few rare plants and lichen which thrived in the colder expanses. The light was synthetic, set to specific wavelengths which alternated every three minutes and sixteen seconds.

The side product was ice. It was virtually free to create, very inexpensive to distribute, and the Aburame could sell twenty pound blocks at a pittance and still turn a healthy profit. Given their communal sense of fairness, they undercut the closest competition by a good forty percent. Those that tried to convince them to change their business model never lived long enough to repeat their folly. As such, a good ninety percent of all ice used in Konoha came from the Hive.

Naruto became the second non-Aburame to learn the Secret of the Block. There were specific seals placed on their ice-wagon, which would prevent the ice from melting even in direct sunlight until it was taken off the cart. The seals were powered by the people, literally. The Hokage turned a blind eye to the crime of chakra theft, as the Aburame provided many essential services and asked for very little. It was their viewpoint that since everyone wanted ice, everyone should help keep it cold.

* * *

Since he was still officially registered as a student, it would be during the fifth week of his probation, on May 1, that Naruto's name would be entered in the Genin Exam. Once again, he would fail by absence.

* * *

It was agreed upon that it would be in Naruto's best interest not to enter the Academy during mid-term. He would begin the second week of November. For his part, Naruto rarely left his property.

He had once, two weeks after his probation ended. It had been several months since the Incident and curiosity got the better of him. He quickly became an island, around which the crowds flowed quietly, a muffled stream. On the edges, he could hear shouts and speech, but five feet on either side, as they parted for him, was complete silence. Nobody looked his way or paid him any mind, their eyes ever elsewhere. It was eerie, creepy and painful.

He had begun yelling at people, something he would never had considered doing before and still he got no response. Then he screamed, the sound echoing between the stalls and up into the air. He felt oppression, the weight of hundreds of angry eyes focused completely on him. He saw he was surrounded as he spun in a wild circle and a path opened between ranks of silent, staring adults.

He stepped forward, and took another step. The next came a bit quicker and he heard something. A laugh from behind. It was joined by more voices, laughing, wild and derisive. His pulse and pace increased and soon his sandals smacked unevenly against the cobbles, driven forward by the mocking, cruel joy as he traversed the shifting paths the people made.

His eyes snapped open and he took a deep ragged breath as his body jolted upright. He was on the roof of Building Four. His lungs burned and he was slick with sweat. _ 'A dream. It must've been a dream, a bad dream. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.'_

But he couldn't explain away the pain in his sides, the stitch that comes from running.

* * *

For the week of October 10, Naruto had been smuggled into the Ichiraku household. In the back of the kitchen, near where Naruto had temporarily enjoyed birthday ramen the year before, was a shrine in Ocelot's memory. Sarutobi and Anko were in attendance the evening of the ninth, when they lit tapers and incense sticks to guide Ocelot's path that she might join their company.

It was afterwards that Anko turned to Naruto and simply said, "Good job, turdling."

"Huh?"

"The statue. It's beautiful, yanno. Makes me kinda wonder what you might have in store for little old me." She gave him a toothy grin.

Before she could terrorize the boy overmuch, Sarutobi interjected, "Bear-san was instrumental in making your vision a reality, Naruto-kun. I realize you do not move about much, so you might not have seen it. Bear-san found a spot on the western side of the Hokage Monument and pulled up a hidden aquifer from deep underground. It actually rests below the monument, so the water rises 570 feet, flows West another twenty, then plummets 233 feet into a basin at ground level. He also helped me form the island and statue, the chimes of which are in constant motion from the waterfall's spray. All of ANBU are aware of your homage, and the site has become rather popular for meditation and therapeutic exercises. As per your request, your name as originator has been withheld from the public."

Naruto was quick to tackle him in a hug. Sarutobi rubbed his back and continued, "After the Festival, I will give you an eagle-eye view from atop the Monument. Judging from their reaction, if you ever want to beautify this village, simply show me and I'll see what I can do." _'Would that their views would change. He could quickly become a highly sought-after landscaper.'_

This would be his most peaceful birthday to date. There were no attacks, no thrown items, not even a hurled insult. Just him in the presence of most of his important people. That didn't mean he was completely at ease, though Naruto tried to be for the sake of the others.

He was seven, and in a few more weeks, he would finally be able to attend the Academy. He understood the concept of peers and playmates, but as of yet, those were abstract notions. Perhaps this coming school year would change that. Despite it all, Naruto was cautiously optimistic.

Little did he know that his class would consist, almost entirely, of Major and Minor Clans, and the Families just beneath them.


	12. In the Company of Saints

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Though bright outside, the wooden slat blinds performed admirably, filtering out most of the glare for the two people present. They sat in plush chairs, with an empty third arranged in a triangle. The low table before them was covered loosely with file folders and a legal pad.

The male took a slow sip of tea. "Well?"

His companion replied, "Mizuki is in place. He's deep in our pockets now. It wasn't easy to get him a teaching position given his record and mental evaluation. His file was rather thick."

"True. When will the rotation place him with the Kyuubi brat?"

"Two months, three on the outside."

"I do hope your underlings have impressed upon him the importance of his role in all of this."

"You're not nervous, are you?" She poured herself a cup, savoring the tangy aroma. "Mmmm...lemon grass. His leash is short, and unless he wants to find his medication cut, he'll play nicely."

"What about the border?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "A headache, that's what it is. We've lost a lot in cash and materials, and will have to adjust our plans. Oto's been plagued by a series of raids, in classic Kumo fashion, but we can't be sure. That damn snake better make good on some promises if we're to recoup our losses. Not that the Brat's incident helped in any way."

"That was a right cock-up." He got a rather unladylike grunt of assent. "I've heard he's sought out other avenues of funding. My source lost his trail in Grass...we will continue this later. He comes."

The door opened shortly after and Danzou painfully shuffled inside, closing the door behind him. "Homaru, Koharu-san. You are early." He moved to the empty chair, accepting the offered tea with a nod. "No matter. Let us begin. What is on the docket today?"

Homaru passed him the legal pad, and the Council's business for the day began.

* * *

Naruto was just a bit frustrated. The first day started off poorly, as the moment he stepped foot in the room, it fell silent. Nobody even looked at him as he moved higher up the seating tiers to a suddenly vacated row. When the instructor came in, wearing a puzzled expression at the lack of noise on the first day, it shifted into a carefully blank mask upon seeing Naruto. Things did not improve when it came time for their school supplies.

A shinobi's education was technically free, as were all their textbooks, workbooks and supplies. This included their first set of shuriken, kunai and senbon needles. The catch was a minimum seven year contract, barring death, but even that wasn't a guaranteed out. A dead Konoha nin could still serve the Village by assisting a Med-nin with their anatomy studies.

It wasn't that Naruto was passed over or completely ignored. He did get his basic supplies, but not the text or workbooks. It was a minor setback, as there were four other students, all with surnames past his, who also did not receive those materials. "Tomorrow or the next day," the teacher had said.

The next day, those four kids were no longer part of the class. One had been removed by her parents, while the three boys had transferred to other rooms. No books again, maybe tomorrow. "We never leave a companion behind, even in the classroom setting. We will do introductions today and will wait until everyone has the proper materials."

When Wednesday came, there were the textbooks and workbooks, sitting on his desk. He was the only one in the classroom, and had stayed there for a little while after the opening bell. Then he stayed a bit longer. To pass the time until someone came in to tell him where his new class would be, he opened the textbook to the first chapter. Fighting back tears of frustration, he closed the cover, collected his things and new books, and made his way to the classroom door.

Thirty minutes later, he was sitting on a bench in the hallway by Yoshinibi's desk, waiting for the Hokage to be free.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, he's here."

"Thank you, Yoshinibi-san. Please send him in." A slightly balding man in a soft yellow suit stepped into the office. "Oomugi-san, glad you could make it. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, your Grace. I came as soon as I was able."

"Tea? And I understand completely. The Academy seems to be rather full this time around. There has been some discussion of opening another Shinobi Center, as well as expanding the lessons offered in each. What are your thoughts?"

"Ah, yes, Hokage-sama. That would definitely take the strain off of the Academy, and would better serve as a screener. As is, we have some over-crowding issues. I'm sure things will even out within a month or so after the first round of testing."

Sarutobi took a sip of tea and sigh contentedly. "I wouldn't want too many washouts. Even if a student never becomes an active shinobi, being well versed in the protocols and tenets would prepare them for more administrative tasks. Competency is always in high demand. Tell me, how are the supplies holding out?"

"There were some distribution hiccups at first, due to the oversized classes, but I'm happy to say everything has been sorted out. Every child has a full educational kit, lunch coupon booklet, and the workbooks and textbooks required for the term. I would like to introduce Academy uniforms. Some of the garish things these children wear would easily get them targeted in the field. Perhaps something similar to standard Chuunin and Jounin garb?"

"An excellent idea, Headmaster. I'll present it before the Council at the next Budgeting session. I did have a question for you, however. Actually, it's not so much a question as a puzzlement. Could you explain this to me?"

Sarutobi pulled a entry level textbook out of one of his desk drawers and handed it to Oomugi. The Shinobi Academy's Headmaster saw nothing curious about the book. It even looked and smelled brand new, as it should. He flipped it open at Sarutobi's urging and paled. He began rifling through the pages, a blur of black.

Every page had been edited with a marker. Every single word except for the articles, such as 'the' and 'an,' was covered in black ink. Even the illustrations had been inked over. _'How the blazes did this book get here? It was supposed to be the Kyu...'_ He looked up into the calm brown gaze of his Hokage with wild eyes. "I can explain, Hokage-sama."

"There is no need, Ambassador Oomugi. I believe you've said enough."

Oomugi only had a moment to hysterically think, _'Ambassador?'_ before Sarutobi spoke to the room in general. "Team Sierra."

Oomugi's personal space became crowded as he felt the people appear behind him and to the sides. Casting his eyes in either direction showed sturdy black fabric and blackened armor plates. As one, they chorused, "Your will, Hokage-sama?"

"Please escort Kirigakure's newest Ambassador to his home that he might ready himself for this latest career shift. Your assignment is his safety until he disembarks. I expect great things of you, Ambassador. Dismissed." After a moment, he stood and went around the desk to retrieve Naruto's textbook from where it had fallen on the floor. _'Do they not understand what is at risk here?' _ He sighed as he sat back down.

"If I have to, I'll buy his books myself. Yoshinibi-san."

After a moment, the office door cracked open. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Send someone to the Academy's distribution warehouse. Have them procure for me two copies of every textbook, workbook and pamphlet. Word the request as a curriculum evaluation."

"As you will, Hokage-sama. I'll have the materials for you directly."

"Thank you, Yoshinibi-san. Dismissed."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?"

He looked up at the Hokage as they walked down the polished hallway. "More than a bit frustrated, Hokage-sama."

"I am sorry for what has happened, Naruto-kun. Sadly, I cannot be everywhere when someone is being spiteful." Spiteful was an understatement. Three separate classrooms were occupied one day, then vacated, with the exception of Naruto, the next. The hint was anything but subtle. "Ah, here we are. I believe this instructor will be one known to you, Naruto-kun. In hindsight, I should have placed him in your first class."

Naruto looked puzzled, realization blooming a moment before the door was slid open. Forty pairs of eyes turned at the sound. One of them cleared its throat.

"Go along now, Naruto-kun. Iruka-kun, I trust you are well? I will leave you to your students. Good day, and good luck."

Naruto stepped into the room and slid the door shut behind him. His pack with his new books, the complete curriculum set, banged against his hip.

Iruka was nervous. He had caught the Hokage's eyes just before his leader walked down the hall. It was a look which said, "There will be no mistakes."

He motioned for the boy to come forward. "Uzumaki-san, please introduce yourself to the class."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am seven and am eager to learn. Please treat me well." Then, to Iruka's inner surprise, Naruto bowed at the waist.

"Ahem. Yes. Thank you, Naruto-kun. Please take a seat." His eyes briefly scanned the young faces, noting with some satisfaction that they were all quiet and attentive. Oddly quiet. He watched as the boy took his first steps forward and up the incline, as each classroom had tiered seating, and bent down to retrieve his lesson plan from his satchel.

Naruto had made it to the third row when feet began to appear in the aisle. One clipped his ankle and he turned his head to the instigator. He never saw the kick on the other side of the aisle, only felt it when his kneecap shifted to the side as his leg collapsed. A brief roll later and he bumped up against Iruka's desk.

Iruka looked up at the sound and scowled. _ 'I just know I'm going to get blamed for this.' _ "Who did this? I will ask again, who did this? Fine!" He made two seals and twins of him formed out of the air, one standing before each side of the class. He moved over to Naruto. "Can you stand on your other leg?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded. Seeing an attack coming is one thing, being caught unawares was quite another. "Come, I'll take you to the Infirmary. Everyone else, on your desk. I said on your desk! **Move!**"

There was a moment of controlled chaos as the children scrambled out of their chairs and onto the slightly curved surface. "Since nobody did this, everyone is responsible. You will all do squats until I return. We will continue our lesson then."

One of the Water Clones glared at the children before him. "You heard the Boss. One-two-three-one! One-two-three-two! One-two-three-"

Naruto, supported by Iruka, slipped into the hallway.

* * *

"My cautious optimism is beginning to wane, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed, not for the first time today, and slid the door open. "Things will improve. You'll see. Take your seat. The rest of you, off the desks. Report."

"Most of them fell out after twenty and were made to stand in one spot until you returned, Boss. A few whines and sniffles, nothing serious."

"I see. Dismissed." They dispelled, the water vapor returning to the air. He had the undivided attention of the class. He noted, with a slightly sour taste, that there had been some seating rearranging. Naruto would have a triple seat desk to himself for the time being. The dark look on the boy's face was a pretty good indicator that he knew what was going on.

"Books out, Chapter Three. You, in the pink."

"Haruno Sakura, Iruka-sensei!"

"Sakura-chan, stand and read the first paragraph." _'This has been nothing but another test. I'm really starting to hate politics.'_ He pointed at the Uchiha, who stood and enthusiastically started on the next section. _'Bad enough all the crap I took from having tutored the boy. Then the sing-song rendition of Naruto's Iruka-says speech. I can feel the headache already forming. There's been enough crap going around after Headmaster Oomugi was reassigned and sent to a war-zone. I've never seen so many panic attacks.'_

He pointed at the Kawaza boy. _'Good family, that one. Well, with a class of clan heirs and important children, this will definitely be a feather in my cap if most, if not all pass. Having the Uchiha might be a boon if his Sharingan activates. Having the Top Rookie of all the Rookies in my class will shut those smug bastards up. Bureaucrats, the lot of em!'_ He pointed at Uzumaki.

_'Hrm...perhaps I should've visited after Ocelot's death, though I was under no obligation to do so. Now _that_ was a royal mess. Never did get the full scope of what Kyuubi was teaching the kid. Hopefully, this environment will either offset or give a better understanding of his mindset while the Village can still do something about it. Hopefully. What the...'_ He appeared suddenly behind a trio of girls, leaning over two of their shoulders ominously. "Is there something you'd like to discuss with the rest of the class?"

They 'eeped' and ducked their heads low. There was a soft snort from behind. "You're Hana's brother, yes?"

The brown boy's eyes twitched as he nodded. "Kiba, Iruka-sensei."

"Well, Kiba-kun? You have something to add?"

"No offense or anything, Iruka-sensei, but what the hell is that _thing_ doing in here?" He didn't turn, but jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Iruka glanced up three rows to a stoic Naruto, whose eyes were fixed upon the chalkboard. "This is a Clan class, Iruka-sensei."

He glanced down at the boy, sensed an incoming projectile, and let it hit. Kiba yelped in pain at the pencil stuck in his thumb as a young brassy voice piped up from the other side, two rows up. "Clans and Families, idiot! He has a point though, Iruka-sensei. Why is...he here?" _'Can't you put him anywhere else? Geeze!'_

"He is not going to be placed anywhere else, Ino-chan. This is his classroom too."

The one called Ino had wide eyes as she turned to her row companions. "Did I say that last part aloud?"

The one quietly munching on chips nodded, while the other one muttered, "Troublesome."

"Shut it!" _'Geeze, why's everyone so defensive? It's not my fault nobody likes him.'_

"I'm right here, Yamanaka-san. There's no reason to pretend that I am not," came the voice from the side. Though soft, it carried.

Her eyes went wide again. "Did I just..."

The large boy nodded again, his cheeks red from contact embarrassment. The dark haired boy on the other side simply muttered, "Troublesome."

"Shut it!"

Iruka had moved back down to the front and cleared his throat. All eyes focused on him, with the exception of Naruto. He was intently gazing at a spot two inches from Iruka's head, off to the side. "We will break for lunch. Meet back here in an hour. Yamanaka, you will stay behind."

Her eyes were huge and her cheeks flushed in shame as she caught the snickers. Once the class was empty, he motioned her down to the chalkboard.

"This is your lesson, Ino-chan. I want you to write 'I will think before I speak, lest I dine upon my feet.' You will fill this wall with small letters, of no greater than an inch in height. Whether you do it now or after class matters not to me, but it will be done today. Enjoy your lunch."

* * *

He sat under one of the many trees, his back firmly against the rough bark. _ 'This isn't turning out quite like I had expected, Akamu-sensei.'_

**"What did you expect? Did you actually think the ignorant would suddenly gain wisdom the moment you stepped through the doors? Suck it up and do what you must to ensure victory. At least your hairless ape..."**

_'Akamu-sensei!'_ Outwardly, he calmly bit into his apple.

**"Fine. At least Sarutobi came through. His gift this morning was rather unexpected, I will admit. We will go through the package in full this evening."** He turned and glanced behind him. Two stone slabs, leaning drunkenly against one another, were one of the remnants following the Sundering. Two stone slabs which had also ground against each as one slight was added to another while the boy struggled to maintain his temper. This would be investigated later.

_'Hai!' _ There was brief pause. _'Someone comes.'_ After a moment of silence, there was a crunch of gravel. The walker was taking solid measured steps, each with the same time delay. The mysterious pedestrian did not go past Naruto's location, but stopped some five feet away. There was a shifting sound as the small stones were ground underfoot.

"Uzumaki-san, I am Aburame Shino."

Naruto turned first his head, followed by his body, once he determined there were no others around. "Aburame-san, what can I do for you. Also, if you would, please send my regards to Shibi-sama."

The high-collared boy nodded once from his crouched position, his darkened glasses reflecting Naruto's legs. "I will do this for you at dinner, when next I see my father."

He now had Naruto's complete attention. "Thank you. Um, also, if it's not too much, could you ask if he needs a hand in the greenhouses?"

The boy known as Shino raised an eyebrow. "How do you know of those?"

"Um...he didn't tell you? It was part of my probation. The Clans and Families were allowed to gain my labor for thirty days. Hokage-sama ultimately sent me to the Hive where I spent the next six weeks helping in the greenhouses and keeping the grass precisely one and three-quarters of an inch high. Shibi-sama was the one who would escort me to each job site. It was this past April."

"I see. You may call me Shino, Uzumaki-san."

"Naruto."

The dark haired boy nodded. "My hive does not like you, Naruto-san, but they will not tell me why. They speak in a very old dialect so that I may not understand. Perhaps you will tell me why?"

Naruto paused. _'This is an Aburame. If anything, they'll probably be the most understanding. Time to test the waters.'_ "I have..." He paused as he picked his words carefully. "I have something within me, placed there at birth."

Both of Shino's eyebrows shot to his hairline. _'That sounds like us. We are introduced to our first hive at birth. Could he be a relation?'_

"Just as you are not at liberty to speak freely about clan issues to outsiders, so too am I not at liberty to divulge some secrets. I do know that your beetles and what is inside of me have a long history of contention. That is the most logical reason for the animosity."

Akamu snorted. The 'long history' went back to the Dinner when Akamu had been, quite literally, swarmed. Even now, he gave the swamp and several flower fields a wide berth.

"I see. I will stay by you, Naruto-san. If they dislike being around you, then I will annoy them until they speak plainly." Shino and Naruto, both seven, nodded at this logic.

Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out another apple, which he tossed to Shino. "Your Kikai might like the juice."

Lunch turned out to be a relative peaceful affair, with neither saying much after that. They were some of the first to return to class, where they couldn't help but notice the blond girl with a red face hard at work, writing a phrase over and over again on the chalkboard. The boys looked at each other and shrugged, and headed to their respective seats.

Insanity is defined as repeatedly performing the same action while expecting a different result each time. There she was writing the same phrase over and over. The two boys drew their own conclusions.

A moment later, Shino stood at the end of Naruto's desk row. "Naruto-san, if you sit on the far end, I will take this other end. The middle seat would be a buffer for our occupants. That is, if you wouldn't mind the company."

Naruto had become rather still. He glanced over at the dark boy and saw nothing to indicate deceit in his posture. Not quite trusting his voice, he asked softly, "Really?"

"Really."

"Is...is that a grin behind that collar?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then. I'd be honored, Shino-san."

Shino pulled out his new chair and took a seat at Naruto's table as Naruto shifted down a seat to give Shino's bugs some breathing room. Neither were aware that such a simple action would ultimately throw the full political and economic weight of the Aburame behind the Uzumaki name.

* * *

The empty bag sat close by Naruto, the contents spread about his knees. _'I am ready when you are, Akamu-sensei.'_

**"Watch carefully and follow my lead. Turn each page when I do for maximum efficiency. Begin."**

Akamu and Naruto, in their respective spaces, both picked up the beginner text. A sparrow flitted down and rested on Akamu's shoulder as one of his claws flicked the blank book open. On the outside, Naruto did the same, the page before him showing the Table of Contents. As the sparrow watched, the same page faded into view in Akamu's copy until the entire page was visible.

**"Very good, Naruto. Continue watching and turn to a new page when I do. Keep your eyes on the page, but do not bother reading. Simply look. Once we have everything in memory, the workbooks and texts can be easily recreated in your mindscape."**

_'Hai, Akamu-sensei!'_

The sparrow watched intently as Akamu turned the page, showing blank paper. Naruto nodded and turned to the same page, his eyes going over first one page, and then the other. On the inside, from top to bottom, first one page and then the other came into being. Akamu turned the page, cutting his eyes to the bird on his shoulder.

_**'Who would have ever thought of it, the dispersal of one's soul and mind. He's more crafty than I first imagined.'**_ For months, it had puzzled Akamu on why parts of Naruto's mind were becoming increasingly inaccessible, even his soul. This sparrow was just one of the clues. Every mammal, insect, avian and fish, every single living thing was more than just a figment or mental exercise. They were part of the whole, the entirety of Naruto. It was one of the most effective defenses he had ever encountered.

To attack Naruto's mind or snoop through his memories, you would need to find the right swarm, school, pride. You would need to find the correct animal or insect, and only Naruto knew where everything was filed. Even if another learned what led to where, only Naruto could call the specific critter to him.

Akamu even had the strong impression that Naruto had become immune to the famed Yamanaka soul-transfer, as Akamu could sense Naruto's very vitality in every living thing in here. So unless a Yamanaka could swap out with Naruto's entire biomass, any hijack would fail. _**'It would make for an interesting experiment. I wonder what would happen should one attempt it and disperse in the atmosphere, a part of everything and nothing at once. It would definitely be a Zen moment.'**_ He chuckled darkly to himself.

_**'Perhaps we could incite that obnoxious 'Ino-chan' into making a mistake.'**_ Akamu frowned to himself as he kept turning to a blank page as the ones prior filled. _**'Having his sentience so widespread though, it makes for that many more eyes on me, though I doubt that was his original intent. I will have to be careful and bide my time, of which I have plenty. There is something about those stones which I think I can use for a bit of leverage.'**_

He glanced further off to the side, where two stone slabs leaned drunkenly against one another, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. They had a lot of material to internalize.

* * *

Throughout the night and into Saturday, the stack of books and pamphlets increased around Akamu. The boy had learned this method well, and it worked much better than the prior memory dumps under Iruka's probationary tutelage. It was almost a signal that when Naruto closed the cover on the final workbook, one he normally wouldn't see until his third or fourth year, the sound of a shattered window reached their ears.

Naruto scrambled on the floor, gathering all his materials which he quickly sealed into the floor. Once done, his back was to the wall, cautiously peering out of his window to the filling quad below. It was difficult to gauge the size of the crowd in the increasing dusk and he knew it was foolishness to attempt to count them. As silently as he could, he slipped out the main door and slid up the wall to the roof.

It was clear, though he could sense rapid movement towards his location from the surrounding rooftops. Quick as a thought, he hugged the ground in a chakra-fueled run before making a vertical dash up the side of the water storage tank. Right before someone landed besides him, he smelled life and earth.

"Bear-san, a pleasure to meet you again, though it seems to be only with trouble."

"I have to agree, Naruto-kun. Gai is on his way and will assist in crowd dispersal."

"Um...any clue who they are, Bear-san? I mean, it's been well over a year since anything like this has happened."

The one known as Bear raked his left hand through his hair. "I believe them to be your classmates' parents, Naruto-kun."


	13. The Price of Ambition

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

In an austere, drab and rather Spartan office sat a balding, slightly pudgy man. His name was Kenshi, no family name, and was, basically, a military bureaucrat. His long and illustrious career prior to this form of government service had necessitated the classification of his family name. He had taken great pains to ensure that information was permanently lost.

He was the personal assistant to the Director of Urban Development and Zoning, and had been for the past thirty years through a score of Directors. Some had moved up the government ladder, others had been reassigned, a few more retired peaceably. The rest were removed in disgrace, as Kenshi was very particular with whom he worked. For decades, he had hand-picked individuals to fill certain interdepartmental offices all up and down the chain of command. He had that degree of clout.

Urban Development and Zoning might sound rather mundane, but part of their responsibilities rested in probate. Kenshi, being 'the' personal assistant, had direct contact with wills, trusts and estates for civilian, merchant, and shinobi properties. A ninja village meant that a certain percentage of residents would die in the line of duty or through the course of traveling. Sometimes, even in training within the village proper or through workplace accidents. And that meant vacant residences filled with personal affects.

Kenshi had made himself a rather wealthy and powerful player, always careful about what he took, what he could fence and what he could launder. The fact that he took pains to keep his subordinates and associates even wealthier cemented his position. But it wasn't enough.

Kenshi had two desires. The more recent was popular among some clandestine groups: the acquiring of the Namikaze estate and all holdings. Due to Minato's exploits in the last war, not to mention his saving Konoha from the most powerful demon to walk the land, his holdings constituted the Holy Grail. Kenshi had intercepted a key piece of that puzzle some months prior when one of the executive staffing firms had sent a highly coded message out of the village. Despite the Yondaime's Legacy being rather well-known among a certain age-group, his precise whereabouts had been a closely guarded secret, both inside and outside the village.

One wouldn't think it so, given the medical files which had been recovered from that staffing firm. Kenshi had to admit to being initially baffled by the inclusion of those files at that location, given the nature of the business. Now he knew those folders had something to do with a group in Grass or Rain, but that had precious little to do with him. Those papers did have plenty to do with the Kyuubi, and demonstrated that most of his 'incidences' which required medical treatment were listed as being somewhere in the village, but there was no pattern to the locations. None of them signified any type of residence. Thanks to that intercepted message, now he knew. This led directly to his second desire.

Among his peers, as this was a universal position in all cities and villages, nobody had ever gained a Major Clan. Such generally employed a small army of lawyers, all tied to the clan through blood or marriage. Even Minor Clans, or those not carrying specific blood-lines, kept a few very loyal lawyers on retainer. Kenshi's multiple contemporaries in Mist had tried during the Blood Purges, but the means in which the vacancies were created generally led to massive property damage and loss. Cloud had tried as well almost a hundred years prior, leading to the Hyuuga Exodus. Those agencies had tried to take by force and had failed. Kenshi opted for another way.

There was a certain Uchiha, rather young and very powerful, who had come to Kenshi's attention. The kid in question was in his mid-teens now, but had been a shinobi, ANBU no less, for the better part of a decade. Kenshi had been careful in how he seeded the information. Though the boy was ANBU, which meant trained in Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence, that didn't mean he was immune to false information generated within his own village.

Though it was true that the Uchiha were rather arrogant, stuffy and vain, they were also very loyal to the village, and Hokage by proxy. The shame of being thrown out of villages, cities and even countries for allegations of theft and domestic espionage stayed with them, and they taught their history to their children. As far as loyalty went, they were second only to the Inuzuka, and were determined not to lose their land or holdings here. That was the predominant reason behind the formation of the Konoha Police several generations ago and the driving force behind most Uchiha serving in the shinobi ranks.

Kenshi had taken a gamble. Itachi was a prodigy, but also a teen and clan heir. That usually meant some form of friction or rebellion, even for one such as Itachi. All it took was making sure that certain missions were seen in a particular light, with small information leaks from within the proper departments and channels. Kenshi had spent the better part of the year grooming Itachi through his proxies, and had bogus information released two days prior regarding the current clan head, Itachi's father, preparing to meet with a long-thought-dead relative. The nature of the meeting centered on insurrection.

This morning, Kenshi ensured that a single folded sheet of paper was found on the acting Academy Director's desk, giving in detail the Ward, building and room number of their local demon. He would serve as the distraction. Kenshi graced his empty office with a thin smile. Any day now, and he would be a legend.

* * *

Sarutobi was not amused. Today was a rather special day for him, one in which he could spend rare quality time with his extended family, including his quasi-estranged son Asuma. They were crafting paper crane chains, to be used adorning various shrines, enjoying one another's company as much as one could with all the tiptoeing around awkward or painful subjects. Then the Village came knocking on his door, and the 500-pound gorilla called 'Hokage' had to make its presence known.

Surprisingly, Asuma had promptly requested to join his father. Not as a Konoha shinobi, but as a representative of the Daimyo's court. The request caused Sarutobi's mental smirk to quirk, since Asuma was part of the Guardians of Fire, directly answerable to the Daimyo and the Elder Caretaker, the highest position within the Guardian's monastic order, who happened to be the Daimyo's elder brother.

The trip to Ward 15 was short and uneventful, and only served to further sour the Hokage's mood upon seeing exactly whom had attended this...gathering. His quick and practiced eye did not spot any Major Clans and only one or two Minors. The rest were Families and Civilians, not to mention the ubiquitous gawkers who sought street-level entertainment.

The angry crowd grew silent as the Hokage landed before them. Many suddenly wished to be elsewhere. With a single hand motion, the whole of the quad was bathed in soft light, one of the many seal-less techniques Sarutobi had perfected during the last war.

"Three seconds will be granted to anyone who is currently using a camera to put such away and destroy the film. Dingo, take two squads and arrest those whose time has now expired. Speaking of which, Eagle, fetch me whoever is in charge, and it had better be a Uchiha."

Among the sudden cries and squawks of indignation, he asked, his voice amplified by a subtle jutsu, "Why is it that you are trespassing on private property?"

His answer was in the form of shrugs and the shuffling of feet. In a very rare moment, Asuma witnessed his father lose his temper.

"Attention! Eyes front! Deka, arm span, move!"

The silent roof watchers, the present ANBU and all but fifteen true civilians suddenly found themselves arrayed in ranks, one arm-length from their neighbor, ten to a rank. Even Naruto had snapped to attention, precisely one arm-length from Gai and Bear. A very irate Commander-in-Chief stalked the formation before him.

"This is a Shinobi Village, and as such everyone is expected to not only obey the laws, to uphold the laws. This includes keeping the peace and defending our village." He came to a stop before a highly confused and slightly frazzled civilian. "Everyone, in every instance. Even for those you don't like. You fifteen have just volunteered for Civil Defense. Hatake!"

The civilians jumped slightly as the masked shinobi blurred into being. "Hatake, I am granting you a chance at redemption. Take this rabble and give me a glowing report within a fortnight; do not disappoint me, Chuunin. Those who do not wish to cooperate will visit with a Yamanaka tonight and will be escorted to the Capital to start over with a clean slate and a blank memory in the morning. Choose wisely. Dismissed."

Stunned by the implications, the civilians silently bowed as one, filing behind Hatake as he led them on the first of many conditioning laps around the village walls.

"As for the rest of you, you will report no later than 09:00 to the Director of Parks and Recreation on the morrow. The lot of you are on detail for the next thirty days. If any fail to comply, they had better be rogue or dead, or all of you here now will be re-activated and will be given border postings. During whatever free time you may have during this period, feel free to discuss the ramifications of criminal trespass." He pointed at one of the retired shinobi. "Name!"

"Fujika, Hokage-sama!"

"Fujika-san, this quad is your assignment. Now all of you, get out of my sight."

There was a mass bowing before the retired shinobis fled.

"Eagle, report!"

The nin rushed back to Sarutobi, dragging a police officer behind him. "My apologies, Hokage-sama! Corporal First-Class Matake was explaining to me why there are no Uchiha here, and how he is the presiding commander."

"Well?"

"Begging your leave, Hokage-sama...I was simply told this morning that the Uchiha clan had a special family event scheduled for tonight. I'm the highest ranking non-Uchiha officer on the scene."

"You and your team did well, Corporal Matake. I will want your report in the morning. In the meantime, you will accompany Eagle back to your headquarters for a full audit. This latest incident should never have happened and it happens to fall under your jurisdiction. I expect full compliance. Don't worry, I'll deal with the Uchiha. Dismissed."

Sarutobi glanced up at the sky, then looked at a fresh ANBU squad. "You four, grab whoever you need and hit the other precincts. On my orders, there is to be a full audit. I'll have the paperwork ready for you within the hour if there's any complications. Don't worry about the Uchiha precinct. I'll deal with that one tomorrow. Dismissed."

He turned to Asuma, seeing his son grin around his lit cigarette. "Well Pops, I think the Daimyo would be interested in this little meeting. How much do you want him to know?"

Sarutobi sighed, casting a glance up at Naruto's location. "We'll discuss that over drinks. Gai."

The Green Beast of Konoha blurred into being before his Hokage, the long neglected grass whipped into a frenzy from the pure speed of his entrance.

"Impressive, Gai. Your speed could give Shunshin a run for its money."

"Thank you for the compliment, Asuma-san. Your will, Hokage-sama?"

"You and Bear are to escort Naruto to the Tower. Make sure he's provisioned for the next two days. I find it prudent to keep him and the yard details separate for now."

"As you command, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed. Come, Asuma. We have things to discuss."

* * *

Naruto, after his debrief, would spend the rest of the weekend at the Mansion. Matron Ana, along with the rest of the staff, gave him a warm welcome, one which made him feel dizzy. They made clear to him that he would always have a room prepared, should he need it.

Given the events which first began to unfurl early Sunday morning, the staff took great pains to ensure Naruto's comfort, security and well-being. He was kept isolated, and given a solid alibi, once news of the Uchiha Massacre reached the general populous.

Asuma made note of how small the boy appeared to be, as well as the lack of physical conditioning. He did give Naruto points for the absolute stillness he could achieve while meditating, as that was no small feat. He had read some of the reports, as well as hearing some...grimmer stories from his dad. By all accounts, despite everything, the kid seemed rather well adjusted. The staff, naturally distrustful of their 'betters,' glowed whenever Naruto sent a smile their way.

He had no idea that the still boy was well into the second year curriculum, thanks to Time Dilation, sitting on the lake shore in his mind where Ocelot's statue tinkled in the waterfall's spray.

* * *

"We identified some seals, Hokage-sama!"

"Show me!"

To put it lightly, this had not been a good morning. Sarutobi's agenda had been to assign the Police audit, lock down the Uchiha main office, and have some family time. Instead, here he was in the Uchiha compound, surrounded by staffers in a makeshift office. Not fifteen feet away, body parts were being identified and cataloged.

"Here sir. Along the doorway we found several triggered seal arrays. We think they were used to disperse some sort of aerosol." They were standing in one of the Main Meeting Rooms. "With your permission, I'd like to send these along for processing, but I'll need to remove the entire doorframe."

"I'll sign off on it. So this is where it started?"

"We believe so, Hokage-sama. We'll have a better picture as more data arrives. As it stands, it would appear that Uchiha Itachi entered through this door, his chakra triggering the seals. It looks like it was a trap, and somebody, probably somebody close to him, had to have had a sample of his chakra to do that. That's merely conjecture at present though.

"The drug, most likely a strong hallucinogen, was dispersed and affected not just Itachi but anyone else in the room. After that is anyone's guess, Hokage-sama."

"I see. Fumiko!"

One of his staffers appeared by his side. "Your will, Hokage-sama?"

"Private ownership of chakra cubes is to be temporarily suspended until the close of this investigation. Head to their main offices and collect a listing. For the immediate future, those cubes are classified as military-only. Failure to comply will be a heavy fine and community service. Second offense is a month in ANBU holding. Third is banishment. You got all that?"

"Hai!"

"Dismissed."

"Anything else, Akaba-san?"

"Uchiha Sasuke was recovered as the sole survivor earlier this morning. He is still non-responsive though the medics were able to find and reattach his tongue. We're still looking for Itachi's body."

"Carry on, and good work."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

"I think that would be a good idea as well. I'll get right on it."

The clone patted Asuma's shoulder with a smile before dispersing.

Walking to where he knew Naruto would be, where he was often found meditating for hours, Asuma called out, "Hey, Naruto! Interested in learning something new?"

**"We will pick up on your studies in a bit, Naruto. The old monkey's son is calling for you."**

Naruto stood and bowed to Akamu-sensei, before opening his eyes to the outside world. "A..Asuma-san?"

"Ah, you're awake. Come, you've been sitting around enough. Meditation is all well and good, just not all the time. For balance, one should build their body as well. Come, the Old Man thinks you should learn something new."

Naruto stood slowly and stretched, before padding over to stand before Asuma.

"To the Dojo. He thinks it's time you learn some fighting styles, in addition to some physical training."

"Does this have to do with the Uchiha?"

"Oh, you heard about that, eh? You've got good ears. Yeah, in light of what's happened, he thinks there might be some blame heading your way, so with resources being shifted around he feels it would be prudent for you to learn some self defense." He reached out and lightly squeezed Naruto's arm. "A little physical training would be good too," he said with a grin.

**"I agree, kitling. As you go through the forms on the outside, you can do the same on the inside, reinforcing the lesson. This will be to your advantage."**

_'Hai, Akamu-sensei.'_ On the outside, he grinned up at Asuma and said something worrying. "That sounds really good, Asuma-san. Reckon we can get Gai-sensei too?"

He had a feeling the staff were already making inquiries. He was wondering just when the boy had wrapped the lot of them around his fingers. "If he's willing, possibly. Come, the Academy will be closed for a week, maybe two, so this would be a good time to start."

* * *

Danzou's handwriting specialists, which were comprised of the best counterfeiters in the Land of Fire, supplied a name by the end of the week: Uchiha Shisui.

From what the various agencies could reconstruct, it was Shisui who crafted and placed those seals. Evidence was found which corroborated this claim, that of Shisui having a chakra sample of Itachi. The most favored theory was a power grab: with Uchiha Fugaku and his line dead, Shisui's sept would be in the best position to become the next Clan Head and Honored Family. Once seated, they would have the final say on clan business, including the assets of Fugaku's deceased family. This would be in addition to royalties garnered from adding personal and claimed jutsu's to Konoha's Shinobi Library.

Shisui, though highly skilled, was weak on theory. During his seal construction, he ended up including too much reactant. When the seals discharged, a total of eleven males were affected by multiple, highly potent, hallucinogens, though Itachi was the only one to leave the room alive. Based purely on probably timeline, circumstantial evidence, and protein decay, the prevailing thought was that Itachi then created several Kage Bunshins, which was a devastating force multiplier given Itachi's phenomenal skill set.

The term 'rampage' did not even come close to describing the scene. Draft animals and livestock were butchered and left where they fell. The Uchiha Academy, where those without the Sharingan were trained to enter the Village Police force as officers, was a charnel house. In playgrounds and parks, body parts were picked out of trees. Bakers and cooks were shoved into ovens. The violence lacked any sort of reason in methodology. It was as if each individual death was decided on a whim or fancy.

Itachi's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, arrived late to the family compound after a day of throwing practice. He was the only known survivor, found in a quivering ball surrounded by his own bodily waste. Someone with a fully developed Sharingan had placed Sasuke in the hellish realm of Tsukuyomi, a nightmare illusion where any pain felt in the dream world became actual pain to the body and mind. During the mental ordeal, he had bitten through his tongue.

The only person not accounted for was Itachi. His body was not recovered and he had not been publicly seen since just prior to the Massacre. Although he was the most prominent suspect for the killings, the one truly responsible was Shisui, who had been positively identified. Despite any mitigating factors, Itachi was absent without leave; his failure to report to duty after three days, in addition to being an accessory to genocide, led to his being labeled an S-Class Missing Nin.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not there?"

"Exactly what I meant, Koharu! The funds were never allocated!"

"How...how is that possible, Homura? I saw the paperwork. We were promised a portion of the Uchiha estate! Summon Saruka, I have questions for her!"

"Who?"

"Saruka, Homura. There's no reason to play dumb." At his confused expression, she continued, "She's one of your staffers."

"Koharu? I don't have a staffer by that name."

The Elder's eyes grew large. "If she's not one of yours, and not one of mine...who did she work for?"

"I...I do not know." He sighed and massaged his brow. "We've no choice but to scale back some projects. Funding the construction of Oto will be tabled for the foreseeable future, unless Fortune favors us. I'll need you to pull back your project in the Academy."

"My project? Since when was that burnout _**my**_ project?" She paused with her hand raised, the thumb lightly touching her brow. "We need to calm down...we can work around this. Our first order will be tracking down Saruka, or whoever she was, as discreetly as possible. With all the chaos, it should have been a simple manner to secure the funding we needed, the funding that we were promised."

"Agreed. I'll go through the list and will see where something can't be trimmed or scaled back. As for Mizuki, make sure he understands that he is not to move against Uzumaki at this point. With the Konoha Police now under the jurisdiction of ANBU, we cannot afford another incident so close to the Massacre."

"I don't think he'll be too much of a problem. The rest of the instructors will ensure the Vessel stays weakened just enough."

Homura glanced at the clock. "We'll discuss that later. Come, we have a Council meeting to chair."

* * *

In the end, things had gone smoother than Kenshi could have ever predicted, or expected. Through eliminating a clan, for the most part, he was able to wrest financial control away from the clan. Which was to say, he had gained a Major clan. It was a trifling matter to get the Elders to go along with the idea, under a Henge no less, nor was it at all difficult to procure several virulent concoctions for Shisui, quite beyond what was necessarily needed. With no family lawyers to challenge the language, it was literally child's play to restructure the more important documents.

The only problem he could foresee is that his accomplishment would never be known and could never be proven. Only those who failed in their attempts were known among his peers. Hijacking the resources of a Major Clan was considered just too big, too improbable a job to actually succeed. So despite the fruition of a long-standing dream, he would be the only one to know. Almost.

There was something else unexpected which happened that night, roughly ten days after the Massacre. This took the form of a an unannounced visitor in his rather fortified home. Red eyes flicked open in the shadow of Kenshi's favorite chair.

"Good evening, Kenshi-san...or should I call you Ayoba Tsuba. For the next 72 hours, you will be at my mercy. By the end, you will be begging to tell me everything you know."

By the time ANBU broke the case, some months later, Kenshi's office had been stripped of all records, and his house was only such on the outside. Inside, only the framing of the internal walls remained. The floors and ceilings were gone, all cupboards, cabinets and furnishings were gone...the only things left whole had been the exterior walls and the actual roof. The only other item of interest was the small pile of ash in a circle of char. If it had been a person, there would be no way of knowing which one.


	14. Payback

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Anko would never admit this, not even under torture, but she really liked Gai both professionally and as an instructor. She had known of him prior to his becoming a Taijutsu Sensei, though the image was one of a very civil, polite and rules-based character, with a healthy does of ethics and morality. He was very straight-laced, even for ANBU; then he met Naruto personally.

Since that meeting, the man had been nearly insufferable, spouting off about youth, seasonal epithets and being far too passionate about every little thing for his own good, and everyone else's sanity. Nobody ever called him on his growing eccentricity as he was a former ANBU Squad Leader, served with high honors and distinction, and physically was a bear of a man. Had he not been so damnably weird and loud, Anko might have been interested in his flexibility and raw stamina.

She personally knew of both traits from another viewpoint, as the man had somehow come as close to mastering the Hebi or Snake style, created by her former sensei Orochimaru, without actually being that infamous Missing Nin. She knew for a fact that Gai did not learn it directly, and the single time she questioned him, the response was, "I recall seeing the Fallen One, dwelling in the darkest pit of absent Youth, when he was still pretending to be Loyal. It was then I saw the style, and after he had removed his un-Youthful person, I thought of what the style could be and spent a full year observing ground and tree snakes, water serpents, anemones and eels. I would like to think I did the Snake Style justice."

In truth, she had learned more of that bastard's personal taijutsu from Gai in the month following Naruto's Chakra Burst Fiasco than she had during the totality of her apprenticeship to the Snake Sannin. She never truly expected a man so large and extremely physically fit to be that limber. He knew his fighting styles, and was always on the hunt for more to learn and master, not to make himself powerful, but to save the knowledge for future practitioners. That alone placed him high in her books.

She observed him as he corrected Naruto's throwing stance as the boy tried to heft and 'subdue' a short wooden statue. The brat had stamina in spades, but was sorely lacking in physical strength. Gai was teaching him a defensive style of unarmed combat, utilizing soft deflection/redirection counters and blocks, in addition to throws and submission holds. She noted that he seemed good with kids and that Naruto was intently focused on his instructor. She knew from speaking with him that he held Gai in very high regard, just like he did with herself and Ocelot.

She straightened, pushing herself off the wall where she had been taking a breather, as she saw Asuma approach with a grin. She knew that she would lose the spar, but not from political reasons. Asuma was just that good, both in his clan's Monkey Style and from the odd stuff he had picked up as a Guardian of Fire. Like with Gai, she knew she could go all out, and would come out better for it despite the loss. She'd definitely be interested in Asuma were it not for the village politics; she understood her reputation, though undeserved, would settle like a stink on the family.

Speaking of which, she would have had to wonder what the old man was thinking when he invited her, of all people, to the Mansion every single day for sparring, a meal or two, and company. Normally, she wouldn't care about appearances and rather enjoyed her chats with Matron Ana, but the Sarutobi family had been very good to her, her and Naruto both, and she did not want them to suffer any sort of backlash due to her inclusion.

That being said, she wondered what game the Hokage was playing, or if he was playing at all. Off to the side, a respectful distance from Naruto, was the Aburame clan heir, Shino, invited by Naruto and agreed upon by Shino's clan during the Academy hiatus, slowly adapting himself to the Praying Mantis Style against a padded wooden training dummy under the watchful eye of Gai's Earth Clone.

With the Hokage's own living son in attendance with the Kitsune Jinchuuriki, the outcast apprentice of Sarutobi's once-favorite student, and the heir of a rather reclusive and powerful family, it could be nothing but political. Though the Aburame Clan didn't carry much political weight, nobody could compare when it came to economic clout. Due to her position as Ibiki's apprentice, she understood that even the powerful Yakuza families outside of Konoha paid great respect and homage to the Aburame Clan.

Taking another glance at Naruto, who had succeeded thrice with his current target and was given a larger wooden statue from a storage scroll, she understood it was up to her and a few willing others to safeguard the child against threats external, internal (meaning their own Village), and inside. She had no illusions about the power of the demon held at bay, and though she knew the Kyuubi was oathbound, she didn't trust the trickster demon to not find a way out of his current predicament. Despite the lack of competitors in this area, Anko would still take it upon herself to show Naruto demonstratively what it meant to be wanted and loved, even if she herself was still learning what those terms actually meant.

* * *

Begrudgingly, Akamu had to give Gai his due: the man was a good teacher and instinctively knew how to gain Naruto's trust. Once again, he had been the sole witness as Naruto's mindscape grew in both size and detail as his physical energies began to increase. Due to Akamu's tutelage and methods for data retention, Naruto's mental energies had been growing exponentially for well over a year, adding to his already immense genetic, personally increased, and tenet-given chakra reserves. Now, under Gai's instruction, Naruto's physical energy was slowly catching up to the mental and spiritual thirds, further increasing the storage capacity.

Casting an eye to the emerald plinth, Akamu could discern runic and stylistic etchings, and the calligraphic markings upon its surface, gradually becoming more detailed. Once again he had to muse whether or not Naruto would ever create something for him solely out of love, trust and devotion, not that it would change Akamu's long-term goals. With another visual shift, his gazed passed across the drunken and leaning granite slabs, the ones which would grind against one another when Naruto's patience would wear thin. Those were the keys to his eventually freedom, though now was not nearly the right time to attempt escape.

Naruto would need more physical conditioning so that his body, in addition to his mind, could bear the strain once Akamu took over...a twinge from his seal caused abandonment of that line of thought. With a grimace of pain, Akamu knew there would be a time for all things under the sun, and he had improved his patience. He could wait, quite aside from the notion that any attempt at sedition would be swiftly detected and deflected by that green unitard monstrosity. Akamu would have to wait until a time when neither Gai nor Tenzou were present, as either had enough Natural energy, the latter from an experimental source, to negate any coup attempt in his currently weakened state.

* * *

It was with little actual fanfare that the Academy reopened its classrooms, though tension was still heavy in the air following the Uchiha Massacre. Students, clan and otherwise, were escorted to the grounds with extended family packs. Off to the side, befitting their social caste, were three generations of genetically pink-haired Harunos, greatly enjoying the status boost granted by several members of the Yamanaka clan who had shifted from their own strata to mingle with the Haruno Clan. They were there to safeguard Ino, the Yamanaka clan heiress, who was there for Sakura, not that such prevented the elder Harunos from attempted social maneuvers. Other lower ranked Families and Civilians glowered with envy, as the Yamanaka Clan was high on the social ladder, famed for the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, their heavy contribution towards Village security, and their highly popular chain of floral shops.

During the lull in demonic activities since the Sealing, the village had, for the most part, forgotten what it meant to go against a Demon Lord. Aside from the insignificant scapegoat, their minds had rationalized away the power, rage and pure malfeasance inherent to all demonic ilk. For the majority of the Village populace, their Container was weakened, ineffective, and powerless. They thought little of their words, forgetting such have power, and had been overheard by both Naruto and the sealed Kitsune.

The muted talk among the parents of the varied students centered wholly upon the Massacre and surviving Uchiha heir. There was a noted current of hostility towards their resident demon, as word had been spread for the past fortnight regarding the taint It placed upon the souls of the Uchiha, leading to their madness and mass murder. Other topics revolved around the performance review of the fifteen drafted into the Civil Defense, where again blame went to and tied into the allegations surrounding the Massacre. There was even some talk of the Kitsune Lord orchestrating events to draw the attention and resources of the Hokage and Village as a distraction, that the true purpose of genocide and spiritual damnation could be completed with impunity.

It was into this bourgeois milieu that a veritable phalanx of Aburame entered, their precise and measured gait parting the milling crowds, a scant ten seconds before the opening bell. Like clasped hands the ranked Aburame parted, permitting Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto to step forward as they moved towards the unlocking Academy doors.

Sakura paused in speaking with her on-and-off again best friend and rival as she spotted the blond bane, as her mother and grandmother were wont to call him, narrowing her eyes dangerously from the allegations of wrongdoing and suffering inflicted upon her absent Sasuke-kun. Besides her, Ino glanced towards where Sakura was staring, once the girl's conversation suddenly ceased, and saw Naruto. Before her hands could shift into a triangular seal, Sakura, being the more physical of the two, had knelt, grabbed a handful of playground stones, and hurled them towards the boy, negligent of the fact that the Aburame heir was matching Naruto's steps precisely two feet and eight inches to the left.

Thanks in large part to his cat-and-mouse sense training several months prior with Jiraiya, Naruto could feel the intent and incoming projectiles. He brusquely pushed Shino to the ground, as he spread himself wide, his back towards Sakura and Ino, to shield his only peerage friend from harm. Shino's brows were visible over his shades as he saw the rocks which missed Naruto's back pass by to bounce off the Academy wall with sharp pings.

Naruto staggered, to the secret delight of many, from the stones which hit his head; Sakura's quick and analytical mind found a weakness and a suitable weapon. Less than a second after the paving stone was hefted and hurled, Shino stood, spun around Naruto, and with an almost languid motion taught by Gai-sensei's Mantis Style, caught the larger rock in a single hand. For the many observers, the air grew suddenly heavy.

Scarcely five feet distant, the lead Aburame, Shibi's first cousin, stepped forward and intoned deeply, "Haruno-san, for your attack and deep disrespect unto the Aburame Clan by endangering our heir, you are hereby banned from our ice. Likewise, the Yamanaka who kept silent witness are also forfeit from our ice and organic cuttings. Remember this well: Uzumaki-san, for service and sacrifice to our family, is under our protection. This is stated by Aburame Shiaki, son of Shiaku, brother to Shiburu, father of Shibi, the Aburame Clan Head."

The crowd grew starkly silent as the implications became clear. Both Haruno and Yamanaka had earned degraded social stations due to the impromptu assault, while the village pariah had increased his own standing, from being protected by a Major Clan. The Yamanaka, being fair skinned, paled further from the pronouncement; the Elder council would not be pleased by this circumstance, and would lead to the complete sundering of Ino and Sakura's tempestuous friendship by the week's end.

With a hiss-click, the Academy doors opened, and further thought, at least on the Academy level, was dispelled.

* * *

Naruto would find his day hardly improving as he stood before his apartment door. Though the quad had been tended and the graffiti from the buildings partially removed, there was a sense of foreboding from his apartment. There was some scent he could not readily place.

His gorge rose as he unlocked and opened the orifice into a cesspit of charnel decay. Dogs, cats, birds, squirrels, foxes and fish had been killed and left in his apartment during the two weeks spent at the Sarutobi residence. On top of that, buckets of offal and blood had been doused upon all available surfaces, including the ceiling. The air was thick with the stink of rot and decay, the miasma loud with the buzzing of varied flies. Luckily, Naruto withdrew before the rank smell caused him to contribute to the mess. With little recourse and great shame, knowing how he had imposed upon them, he swallowed his pride and opted to visit the Hokage for a solution to this matter.

It was a blessing that he had studied, copied and learned Ocelot's seals from before, as that was what kept his meager holdings safe from defilement. Since nobody had opted to damage his walls, ceiling or floor, his possessions were safe, stored in the scribed sealing arrays. Whoever tainted his abode, did so to a purposefully 'vacant' apartment. Regardless, he would no longer stay in that particular room number again; the scent was already deep within the cheap stucco and wallboard. The only question now was how to get the sealed items out safely.

He paused on the property boundary as a thought struck him: clones. He slowly walked back and gazed up at his despoiled apartment. _'It would have to be solid, so that rules out the standard Bunshin.'_ With that thought, he sank into a meditative stance beneath one of the quad's recently created trees, courtesy of Tenzou, and entered his Mindscape.

* * *

"Akamu-sensei." The very air in here hummed and thrummed to his internal cadence. In a motion reminiscent of Akamu, Naruto placed his hands together before opening them as a book.

**"Naruto-kun. Out of curiosity, might I ask what you are doing?"** Increasingly, Akamu was finding it difficult to read Naruto's thoughts, and without those, motives became muddied.

"Searching for a memory, Akamu-sensei. I got the idea from you creating tangible copies of my textbooks inside, from pages I looked at outside." Between his open palms, wisps flickered like pages. The motion stopped and one of the pages left his hands, hovered in the air, and unfolded into a past scene. This particular one was of Gai during the hiatus, right before he made an Earth Clone for Shino's instruction. Naruto watched the man's hands intently, mentally rewinding multiple times. Several more replays followed, with Naruto slowly improving his sealing speed.

He couldn't match Gai's thick but dextrous fingers, but he doubted many could. Still, Naruto thought it sufficient. "I will need to head back outside to test this, since in here my will could influence the outcome."

**"If this experiment bears fruit, it could open up a new avenue of instruction."** After a brief moment of deliberation, Akamu continued, **"I am proud of you regardless of the outcome. Your adaptation of something seen only in passing is worthy of praise."**

Naruto blinked before sketching a blushing bow. "Thank you, Akamu-sensei. I have only come this far due to your instruction. If you will excuse me, I have a technique to attempt."

Once alone, Akamu frowned slightly. _**'I thought praise was supposed to be the key. Could I have been mistaken or was it not...wait, what is...'**_ He expanded his own senses, and that's when he found them: hundreds of rabbits of differing sizes, density and musculature. Rabbits which weren't there before Naruto's visit. Despite himself, Akamu had to grin.

* * *

Naruto stood and stretched his limbs before running through the seals several times. Nodding to himself, he ran through them once more, focused his chakra and intent, and ground out "Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu." Though he understood from reading and observation that some people preferred to shout out techniques, though Maito Gai seemed to shout out everything, he knew he was alone here in a boxed in quad, and that his voice would echo. Given this morning and the very tense classroom atmosphere, the last thing he wanted was more drawn attention.

After several attempts with increasing chakra outputs, he finally got an arm to rise out of the ground briefly before sinking back. _'Maybe I'm overloading it...huh?'_ He stayed relaxed as he cast his eyes upwards and to the side at the figure standing on Four's roof. Without a sound, the person seemed to slip off the roof into a nosedive. Less than five feet from the ground, the intruder tucked and flipped, deftly landing without a sound or even a trace of kicked up dust on bent knees. Though a good thirty feet distant, Naruto took several steps back as his personal space was filled in the span of one blink.

The ANBU's mask was filled with eyes of varying sizes on the top half, while the bottom had a split and jagged chin, reminiscent of mandibles. She turned her head by quarters, so that one half of her mask faced Naruto, before refocusing on him.

"Explain." Her tone, though not unfriendly, was cool, detached and aloof.

Naruto took in the mask and the body armor. Where most ANBU wore urban gray or olive drab armor, hers was matte black. He was fairly sure he had never seen her before, though that really wasn't saying much.

"K-kumo-san?"

Silence.

"Um...uh I was practicing the clone technique."

Silence.

Becoming increasingly nervous, though he couldn't sense any hostility, he continued, "Someone broke into my apartment and tossed in a bunch of dead animals. It smells really bad in there, and I need a way to get my things from inside."

"Would not the stink ruin them?"

"Storage seals, Kumo-san."

Silently, and unknown to Naruto, she activated her Byakugan and sucked in a breath. The boy's chakra network glowed and pulsed in a very distracting fashion. She could see the Kyuubi's chakra as a small tendril, before it was sucked through multiple purification seals and fed back into the primary containment seal. If she hazarded a guess, less than a quarter went into Naruto's system, while the rest reinforced and powered the multiple seal arrays. Even then, his reserves were massive for one so young.

It was his coils which really shocked her. In the average citizen, one could easily fit ten to fifteen chakra coils inside of a capillary with room to spare. By comparison, Naruto's primary coils were almost the size of minor arteries, with the lesser pathways rivaling the capillary network. The whole system was augmented by rather bright tenketsu; she frowned in thought as the boy had more of those than what should be normal, almost like an auxiliary system. Despite her Hyuuga nature and breeding, she found herself intensely curious about this enigma.

As almost an afterthought, she shifted her attention to the buildings until she found the one he indicated. With a slight tightening of the eyes from strain, she could make out the dense clouds of insects hovering over and feasting upon the carcasses.

Not releasing her blood-limit, she focused back on Naruto while she touched her throat. "Spider to Base, false alarm. Chibi chakra exercises. Agreed. Have need of Aburame. Roger. Spider out." She released the call button and continued for his benefit, "Uzumaki, for the duration of my shift, I will be part of your security detail. So that we can avoid any other false alarms today, you will continue your exercises under my direct observation."

He nodded, still slightly unnerved by her stance, intonation and mask. She, of course, noticed this and applied a minuscule thread of chakra to her mask, which made the multiple spider eyes glisten as if alive. She had broken many arachnophobes with this little display, as well as having created new ones.

"What were you doing?"

"Attempting to create an Earth Clone?" He shifted a foot restlessly, powered by nervous energy.

"Wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Your method...it is wrong. I have been directed, however, not to teach you anything. All ANBU are under such orders. Therefor, I cannot tell you what you have done wrong, as that would involve teaching. Meaning that you learn from your mistakes due to the advice and insights of outsiders."

She turned slightly to the side and slowly began forming seals, ones which Naruto recognized and began to mimic. Thanks again to the hide-and-seek with Jiraiya, his charka awareness allowed him to almost sense her energy expenditure, which she had allowed for his benefit. Shrugging internally, and having very little to lose, he emulated his temporary guardian.

"If I were forming this construct, I would not use nearly that much chakra. Perhaps a bit less than that. Yes, that is what I would use." Her eyes where throbbing, but it was so worth it, given the chance to actually observe, up close, Konoha's Jinchuuriki going through chakra molding layers. For his Byakugan observer, this experience bordered on the sublime. "I also recall that I can chose which senses my Earth Clones would have. I could grant them heightened sight, acute hearing, or completely absent senses of smell."

"Kumo-san, are you out to hurt me too?" Given his history with those 'wanting to help,' Naruto had a very good reason to be wary.

"Not in the least, Uzumaki. I have been assigned as your guardian, until the end of my shift. Since my charge was such a slothful one, I needed to fall back upon chakra exercises and methods to keep myself awake and aware."

Naruto knew better than to further question the ANBU's motives. One of the anecdotes from Iruka had been about counting the teeth of gift horses.

His chakra control being what it was, he slightly overloaded the technique with multiple consequences. The soil used in Earth Clones had to come from somewhere, and since Naruto had inadvertently grouped them all close together, the creation of the almost-thirty clones caused a small sinkhole to form. This sinkhole found one of Konoha's water tables and quickly filled with water. The rapid influx of water further eroded portions of the pit until Naruto had, on his property, a surprisingly deep twenty-foot wide pond. One of the other consequences was Kumo going temporarily blind, as her Byakugan was still active at the time.

* * *

"I am in your debt, Aburame-san. If ever you have need of an extra hand in the Greenhouses or even in keeping the compound greenways cut just so, please let me know." Naruto, in a move reserved for special people, bowed low at the waist.

He was matched by the Aburame. "I will pass along your request to Shibi-sama. There is no debt, Uzumaki-san; rather the Clan is once again in your debt for your defense of Shino-kun."

"Did you...did you find everything you wanted?"

"Indeed, Uzumaki-san, and you have the Clan's thanks once again for this fortuitous find. This particular beetle," he held up an insect container, "is native to Konoha, but is only normally found where there are large quantities of dogs. We have been trying to find a live specimen for quite some time."

"Lots of dogs, huh?"

"So it would seem. I must take my leave, Uzumaki-san, and with your permission I will request a thorough insect scan courtesy of the Clan."

"Huh? That's...wow...um...how, how much will this cost me for the four buildings and grounds. I recall some prices from Shibi-sama's lectures."

"Nothing, Uzumaki-san. We never charge friends of the Clan."

Naruto was temporarily struck dumb. "For...for reals?"

Aburame Shiribi bowed just low enough for Naruto to see the slight grin normally hidden by the traditional high collar, and peered over his shades, revealing bright green eyes. "For reals, Uzumaki-san." He straightened and collected his insect carriers. "I will have Shino-kun deliver the appropriate timetable. Be well, Uzumaki-san, Kumo-san."

As the Aburame left the grounds, Naruto glanced at the lines of bags with a particular glint in his eye. _'Lots of dogs, eh? I know a place with lots of dogs. Now to take this stuff to the dump.'_ With a silent command, the twenty-seven smell-deprived earth clones picked up bags and vanished from the property.

"Uzumaki?" There was a veiled warning in her tone.

"No worries, Kumo-san. I'm just having them dispose of the rubbish in a responsible, recyclable fashion." He gave her a megawatt grin in the failing light. "Believe it!"

He flexed his fingers before speeding through the seals once more. Obediently, an extra fifteen Narutos pulled themselves from the ground in a much wider pattern than the other time. "Alright guys, let's get me moved."

* * *

Some thirty minutes later, the alarms went off at the Inuzuka compound. A solid two dozen cats and raccoons, bereft of all sensibility, leapt over the kennel fences.

For Naruto, the basic Henge was child's play, having already absorbed the textbook material. Granted, the text being on the optimistic side, just in case of possible Genjutsu users, the technique in the books only told the reader what they could do, not what they couldn't. So, Naruto shifting his Earth Clones carrying bags filled with rotting animals into cats and raccoons fell well into that region, though technically impossible.

Naruto didn't know that the Henge was not supposed to be used that way, nor did he know that the technique wouldn't work that way. Which is why it did work that way on both counts, or would have had Naruto used those techniques in such a way.

Elemental clones are copies of their creator. While not as complex as Shadow Clones, they still retain the skills of their maker. So even though Naruto never used his skills to change clones carrying large rubbish bags into animals, his clones were more than willing to attempt the impossible.

While the perimeter breach klaxons were wailing, Naruto's Earth Clones dispelled before the first of the clan companions could rip them apart. Instead, the mastiffs, bred for war, ripped apart bags filled with putrid flesh, some of it being consumed in the melee.

Inuzuka Hana, the Clan's resident veterinarian, used every trick in her medical arsenal as she worked through the evening into morning, but some of the companions could not be saved. For the thirteen-year-old, this would create unforeseen complications.


	15. Consequence of Speech

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Naruto was no stranger to being awoken in a rude or abrupt manner. Those times didn't always end in beatings though; sometimes it was just to mess with him, demonstrate what could be done to him at whim, and how little he could do in retaliation. However, this was the first time that he had been hoisted from his tousled bedding by something warm, damp, and sticky.

Inelegantly, he was flipped up into the air, whereupon he landed on his head. Completely taken by surprise, it was all he could do to splutter in impotent outrage at a smirking Jiraiya and a rather large...toad?

"My thanks, Gamashaku. I think the boy is awake now."

Nodding, the five-foot toad returned to the Summon Realm in a puff of hazy smoke.

"Get up, brat! You have a busy morning ahead of you."

Naruto glared up at the man before snarling, "Get the hell out!"

"Now now, Naruto-kun, that's no way to speak to your elders. Besides, Sarutobi-sensei was rather adamant that you not be late."

"Late?" Naruto untangled himself and stomped off to the bathroom, his voice carrying behind him. "I'm not late for anything. The Academy doesn't even open for several hours!"

"Sensei wanted to discuss your actions last night, Uzumaki. I suggest you get your ass ready."

"What actions? Yeah, there was some stupid stuff here, but I took care of it." The boy stomped back into his bedroom and made to pass the much larger male before his shoulder was snagged.

"Hold on a minute...are we on the same page?"

Naruto made to shrug the hand off, but found himself rather well rooted to the spot. For a moment, he considered being petulantly silent, before his mind deciphered the tone used: worry. "I don't know."

"Hmm...why weren't you in your other apartment? Is this just a sleeping room?"

"If you must know, my other place was ruined, so I had to move last night into a new unit."

Jiraiya released the shoulder, turning to follow the boy to the kitchen, through the other empty rooms. He had a feeling he was missing several vital facts. "Where's your stuff then? Don't tell me it got stolen or broken already..."

"No, nothing like that, luckily. It's sealed, and that's the _only_ reason I still have anything."

"Seals?" His voice grew suddenly serious, thoughts of the boy's tenant manipulating things. "Explain, and leave little out. You are in a world of shit, Uzumaki, whether you realize it or not. Speak plainly, and I...I'll be your advocate."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last night, someone, or a group of someones, tossed a lot of rotted meat into the Inuzuka kennels after triggering the proximity alarms. Several of the Clan's Companions died from food poisoning. They are pointing at you as the killer. Add that to the rumors of your involvement with the Uchiha Massacre, and things look damn bleak. Now then, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Naruto had stopped cold, his eyes widening. Even as isolated as he was, he too knew of the Companions and how important those dogs were to the Inuzukas. "I didn't do anything to them...the seals, okay, look, Ocelot-sensei put my clothing into a storage seal, drawn on my bedroom closet. Anko-sensei made another one for my nonperishable foods. So I studied the seals, copied them, and used them to hide my furnishings. I even carry a spare futon on me at all times.

"Yesterday, after the Academy, I found that someone had broken into my place and had tossed in a bunch of dead animals. Hokage-sama had me stay at the Mansion during the Uchiha aftermath, so that was the first time I had been back in two weeks. You can imagine the stink. I...I couldn't go back to the Old Man...he had done so much for me, so I taught myself the Earth Clone Technique by reviewing a memory of Gai-sensei making one."

"Earth Clones? Taught by a single event memory? I find that a little far-fetched."

"I don't care what you think! If you came around more, you might've noticed that I have a new pond that wasn't there yesterday morning. I made too many clones too close together and ended up with a large pit, which quickly filled with water. I used them to bag up the carcasses." At the look of incredulity, Naruto sighed irritably. "Fine, don't believe me. Ask Aburame Shiribi if you want...he was the one who told the insects to clear out so my clones could work.

"When everything was double-bagged, and I had close to thirty large rubbish bags filled with rotted meat, I sent them off to the dump while I made a new batch to help me move."

"How...how high were the piles to account for that many bags?" His eyes widening, Jiraiya asked, "Wait, you sent them off unsupervised?"

"Obviously. It was getting late and I still needed to move. I couldn't well be in two places at once, now could I?" Naruto paused as he finished his glass of milk. "The piles...it really wasn't 'piles,' as in plural. It was just a layer of rot which was pretty consistent in every room. I'm just thankful I didn't have to clean that crap up myself. Who the hell would want memories of wading through a room hip-deep in bodies?"

Jiraiya could only boggle. Shaking his head to clear it, he motioned towards the door. "Come, I'll need to stop by your old apartment for a look and some photos, which will help your defense. So if you're done, we should be moving."

* * *

Despite the atmosphere, Naruto couldn't help but lose himself in the decor. He had never been to this section of the Tower before, and had never seen furnishings so..._organic_.

"This village was created by the Senju," stated Jiraiya for the boy's benefit. "Tobirama was a master at Suiton techniques, and super-fed the seedlings and roots. Hashirama, the elder brother, was the carrier of the Senju bloodline, Mokuton, creating the trees and shaping them as Tobirama kept the wood supple and nourished. Hashirama being the First Hokage with Tobirama the Second, they were Sarutobi-sensei's mentors. Tobirama-sama was his actual Jounin sensei.

"Though many do not realize this, all the wood in this council room is living. Even the chairs are a part of flexible branches, which allow them to move and adjust to fit. You will not find this type of wood anywhere else in the world, no matter how long you look."

"I can see why it's on the ground-floor then," mused Naruto, his voice lost in wonder. Trailing his fingers over the wall's carved bas-relief, he could only grin as he felt the pulse of sap, the hum of Nature.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya, being the Toad Hermit, was sensitive to Natural energy due to his Sage training. The moment Naruto touched the living wall, he could feel it sleeting off the boy, with apparently no ill effects.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his reverie, pulling his hand back with a parting glance at the wall.

"Did this Akamu teach you how to use Natural energy?" Jiraiya wasn't quite sure why he felt so angry.

Naruto blinked at the tone. "What the hell do you care, _Godfather_?"

"Because usually, without extensive training, those who screw up when they access Natural energy turn into petrified wood. They become stone, inanimate, dead."

"I think you're just saying that because you hate me. _'Boohoo, I look too much like Daddy!'_ " the boy snarked. "As I told you before, I've always been able to feel it. My chakra, his, ours and outside; it's always been there."

"What? That's...that's impossible!" More to himself, he continued, "That side was supposed to have been sealed elsewhere."

One perk of housing a Kitsune Lord was heightened senses, and Naruto had no problem at all in hearing Jiraiya's mutterings. "Sealed elsewhere?"

Jiraiya snapped up, eyes wide at what he let slip. "It's nothing to concern yourself about...it's grownup business."

"The hell? It damn well does concern me! Was there some kind of mistake during my sealing? If anyone has a right to know, it's me!"

On the inside, Akamu was fully alert, panning through his own memories, trying to sort through the varied sensations during the sealing. There were so many, mostly emotional tones and colors...it was a jumble. Now that his thoughts were on it, he could feel a part of him was missing. The 'what' still eluded him.

Jiraiya knew the boy was right. Even if the Key Toad was on Myouboku Mountain, he knew that if he could find the hidden realm of the Toads, so could anyone else. The greater cause for concern was confirming just which half was inside the scroll, and which was inside Naruto's seal.

Seeing and sensing that they were still alone in the council room, as they had wasted little time once they left Naruto's quad, Jiraiya felt it safe enough to conduct this research. "Prior to the sealing and after some rather hasty research, it was determined that the entirety of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was just too massive to contain in a single person. So the move was made to split the personality from the power, placing the power inside of you and the intelligent part in a massive and very secure scroll.

"Based upon our brief talks, and from what I understand of your personal history, a miscalculation might have been made."

* * *

Akamu was stunned, not just at the loss of power, but also at the ingenuity of the humans. He had always felt something was off, but with everything else going on had never fully had the time to puzzle it out. This buffoon had given enough pieces, and if things worked out the way Akamu wanted them, his power being locked away was a trifling matter, one easy to rectify.

Of more pressing concern was the deep rumblings from the leaning stone pillars, as well as the flakes of dust forming on the right waterfall flank. Carved into the rock was a massive portrait of Minato, true to life from what Naruto had seen from pictures. On the left was Kushina, whose face Naruto had actually seen in person, preserved though she was in death. Remembering the first time, Akamu readied himself for an upheaval.

* * *

Naruto had reeled back, finding himself pressed against the wall. The surface hummed and pulsed, welcoming him with warmth though he could scarcely feel it given how fast his mind was churning. _'They thought to split the body and mind. They wanted the mind in the scroll, but put the body there by mistake. This means they could have put both parts in scrolls. I was used as a weapon.'_

"You fucker! All this...all this crap is...you could have put both parts in separate scrolls! The Fourth died in my sealing, so who died in the other?"

Jiraiya blinked, having never thought of that before. He couldn't fully rationalize away the knowledge. "Nobody."

"So...nobody died sealing away Kyuubi's bodily power when they thought they were sealing away his mental power. That means nobody would have had to forfeit their lives during the sealing, so why is the Fourth trapped in the Shinigami's belly?"

_'He refers to his dad by title?'_ "It was required for the exchange of souls. Minato gave his so the Kyuubi's soul would be tied to yours."

Naruto paled, feeling the wood twist behind him as it felt his agony.

"I need you to step away from the wall, Naruto. Your emotions are warping things."

"You bastard...you knew. All this time, you knew. You let him die. You let my mother die. You fuck!" The walls, floor and furnishings groaned and creaked. "You wanted a weapon for Konoha...the Elemental Guardians don't have souls. They are deities, they just are. Souls are a human construct, a name given to our consciousness. You thought you had sealed that inside a scroll, so you let your beloved pupil die for nothing!"

"Im...impossible! There's no way we would have made that mistake!" Jiraiya's eyes took on a hard cast. "I see now that maybe the others were right about you after all. You have been corrupted. There's no way you can be my student's son."

* * *

Akamu was further surprised when Naruto appeared in his mindscape in a righteous fury, the ground becoming molten beneath his feet.

"Memory, mother, graveyard, toads...summoning web and the seals." The memories flickered as Naruto zeroed in on the one he sought, watching intently as his fingers sped through the chain. The experience the night prior made this much easier.

**"Kit, how is it you are here? Usually you must be in a meditative state, or at rest, before you can enter."**

"Attention split."

**"What are you planning?"**

"Summoning. That ass won't believe me, and dares to heap insults upon me for his own ineptness. _You're_ going to have a chat with him."

**"I don't think it works that way, Naruto-kun. Usually, one needs a summoning contract."**

"There already is one. Fa...Father summoned the Shinigami and used that contract to seal you. That means the contract is still active, since you are still here. My contract with you is written on my soul, and within the Oath Seal on your brow. If I call you, you will come."

**"I'm a bit surprised that you refer to your father as such, all things considered."**

"It...I'm thinking now that it wasn't his fault. If he was a seal master, as Jiraiya had said, then he knew what could be done. Someone must've convinced him to make me into a weapon, and the only one who could have that kind of pull would be his wife, Hokage, or teacher." Naruto turned his head, giving Akamu his full attention. "You be good out there, Akamu-sensei, or this will be a one-time thing."

With that, Akamu was left alone in the forested realm. Glancing up at the waterfall, the cracks which had been moving across Minato's face were gone.

* * *

Irritably, Jiraiya snapped his fingers to get the boy's attention. He really didn't want to touch him, recalling the Dinner Incident. There was no telling in what position he might find himself. He sighed in relief as the boy's eyes flickered briefly, before he walked away from the wall towards the center of the council floor.

For a moment there, Jiraiya was almost prepared to summon a toad just to pull the brat away from the wall. He wasn't sure how they were going to fix the damage, as the carved murals of Konoha's founding were twisted and warped. It was essentially ruined, and he doubted that Tenzou would be able to fix it. The ANBU might have the Senju bloodline, but he didn't have the Senju chakra. Odds were high that the residual energy still present in the wood from the Senju brothers would reject it.

Of course, that gave rise to the question of why the living wood had welcomed and embraced Naruto, even responding to his emotions. That would require some pondering, and he heavily doubted the troublesome child would be forthcoming with answers.

His eyes narrowed as he felt a Natural chakra surge, then widened as Naruto performed the Summoning Technique on what appeared to be solidified air. By the time his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing, the kunai had already left his hand.

As the miniature Kyuubi landed on Naruto's head, having appeared out of the airborne seal array, a steaming shaft of wood rose shot up and trapped the kunai within the grains. There was a sound of tortured metal as the steel was twisted, leaving a foot-wide gap between it and Naruto's chest.

Jiraiya found himself in a odd position. Like being caught in a flash-flood, there was no time to escape, blinking as an upside-down Kyuubi glared at him, eye-to-eye as Naruto leaned against a rough wooden pillar, in which was trapped a broken kunai within a hardened knot. Such was the arboreal way of dealing with infections.

**"Quite a mess you've gotten yourself in, **_**Godfather**_**."** The fox grinned toothily. **"Naruto has asked that I behave, and I assume that includes marking your face as my property."**

Jiraiya could only groan in harmony with the wood. He was on his back, four feet in the air, his taut limbs spread as a blunt pole pressed into the small of his back. His hands and feet were encased in wooden knots, his mane of hair sweeping across the floor. The pressure and pain prevented speech, so he had little recourse but to listen to the fox.

Akamu had little to actually say, the debasement done within five minutes. Passively, in the hopes that such would engender Naruto to summoning him outside again, Akamu dismissed himself after marking Jiraiya's face as his property. Gravity insured the massive white mane would wick the runoff.

A silent Naruto let him, before walking past the suspended, reeking form of Jiraiya, and out the council doors. Not fifteen minutes later, the first clan councilor arrived, followed by representatives from several Minor Families.

* * *

"You have a way of finding yourself in interesting times, Jiraiya. Care to explain why your charge is not present?" The Hokage was resting an elbow upon a rough wooden pillar, in which was trapped one of Jiraiya's kunais. They both knew it was his, but only one knew why it was there.

Jiraiya could only grunt at Sarutobi's question. Due to the pressure on his back and limbs, not to mention the fox urine which had gone up his nose, any other verbal response was quite beyond his capability.

"Any luck, Bear?"

"None, Hokage-sama. The wood is proving to be highly resilient to any of my methods. My suggestion would be to have Uzumaki-san reverse his manipulations of the floor rather than attempting to cut Jiraiya-sama free. We don't know how the bough we are inside would react to being harmed in such a way."

"If I may, Hokage-sama, I believe Uzumaki-san will be found at the Academy, once it opens."

"What leads you to that thought, Spider?"

"He is on good relations with the Aburame Clan. The clan's heir is his age and, from my understanding, his only peerage friend. I think he will seek out this person for support as they share the same class at the Academy."

"Bear, head to the Academy and wait for Naruto. You have permission to pull him from class...tactfully. Spider, fill me in on what you did last night, as I haven't had the time to read your report."

* * *

Iruka read the report again, sighing at the waste of talent. Sasuke would not be joining them again, at least not for many years. The psychological trauma which placed him in a coma from Itachi's ministrations had turned a relatively happy child into a brooding recluse who had trouble speaking. The nerve endings which ran through his tongue were still regrowing, a painful process in a sensitive area, leading to his monosyllabic grunts by which he answered all queries. Grunts and glares, the rage ill hidden in his haunted eyes, were his methods of communicating.

_'There go my dream of training the Best of the Best for the Top Rookie slot. In his current state, he's just too dangerous to allow around the other children.'_ Clearing his throat, he addressed the class.

"Due to injuries sustained from the Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke will not be joining us this year. He is undergoing treatment and therapy for his familial loss. His physicians have denied all visitation rights, though gifts will still be accepted and delivered."

Several heads turned upwards, the glares focused on a silent Naruto.

"Eyes front! Let this be clear: Uzumaki had nothing to do with this, so get that through your heads. And Uzumaki, passing notes is not allowed."

"I am the one passing notes, Iruka-sensei," intoned Shino solemnly. "I was instructed to present Uzumaki-san with a schedule for one of our services. This is a clan affair."

Iruka cleared his throat again, this time partially due to nervousness. "Next time, ask if such missives may be delivered during breaks. If there is nothing else, open your history texts to Chapter Four." There was a gentle rapping at the door. "Haruno-chan, begin."

Opening the door, Iruka was surprised to see an ANBU on the other side.

"Umino-san, I am Bear. I have been tasked with escorting Uzumaki-san to the Council."

"He's not in any sort of trouble, is he?"

"Not that I am aware. His testimony is needed though."

Turning back to the class, as Sakura's recitation had faded once all attention shifted to the door, Iruka stated politely, "Uzumaki. The Council needs you for testimony. You are free for the rest of the day. Be sure to read Chapters 4 and 5, as there will be a quiz tomorrow."

Gathering his things, Naruto thanked Shino silently before moving carefully down the aisle. His clones must have done something, if Kiba's hostile attitude was anything to go by. Bowing to his teacher, he exited the classroom.

"Bear-san?"

"Indeed, Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

"Sorry about that. That jerk Jiraiya kept pissing me off, and I didn't see it as right that I had to wait for everyone to show up while he mocked me."

"Ah, so that's how he ended up as he did. It was a temper fit?"

"Not exactly, Bear-san. I'm sure you saw that pillar?" He got a nod. "One of Jiraiya's kunai is trapped in it. I trussed him after he attacked me."

"Why would Jiraiya-sama attack you?"

"As I said, he's a jerk."

"We all have our bad moments..."

"Bear-san, you don't have to defend him to me. He's already insinuated before that it would have been better had I died during the sealing. How am I supposed to respond to that?" Naruto raked a hand through his hair. "I can understand if he's mourning every time he sees me, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. If he's going to abuse me as a way of dealing with his personal pain, then he's no better than the average citizen."

Tenzou, no stranger to being ostracized, could find no defense for the Sannin.

* * *

Sarutobi was quietly thinking as he watched the assembled council discuss current events, as well as the contorted figure of the Toad Sage and who could have gotten the drop on one of Konoha's legendary shinobi.

There was sudden silence, before the murmurs restarted, a touch ruder and more terse than before. "Naruto-kun, I'm glad you could make it."

"Hokage-sama, you had need of me?"

"Indeed. First off, what can you tell me about this odd statue?"

"He freaked out when I summoned Akamu," Naruto whispered, adding hastily, "I needed him to say some things to Jiraiya, and I wasn't about to invite the man into my mind."

Sarutobi calmed himself, motioning the boy to continue.

"Well, he attacked me for whatever reason, and I didn't feel I had to put up with that, so I made it so he couldn't attack me again."

"That would explain why his kunai is lodged in that column. Would you be so kind as to release him? As he is now, he is rather distracting."

The council room grew quiet once more, save for the creaks and groans from as the timber released Jiraiya. Glancing from under his bangs, Naruto saw most of the faces oriented to the side, where Bear stood with his hands in the Half Ram seal. The boy grinned gently, flashing one of the few subtle hand signs he knew, the one for Thank You. He got a slight nod in return.

"Hokage-sama...um, can I ask a question before you begin?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Pitching his voice just for Sarutobi, he asked, "Did you know about the scroll which holds half of Akamu?"

Sarutobi blinked. "What on earth are you talking about, Naruto-kun? I am not aware of anything like that."

"Ah...it is something Jiraiya mentioned."

Sarutobi glanced over at the man, who was busy rubbing life back into his limbs. "It would appear something very important has been kept from me. Which part was supposed to have been contained?"

"Yin, Hokage-sama."

"This is not the case, is it." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Naruto slowly shook his head. "Wonderful. There's many things on my mind, Naruto-kun, so would you be so kind as to tell me the relevance?"

"Well, Hokage-sama...nobody died sealing the yang part into a scroll when they thought they had the yin part. That means both parts could have been sealed into scrolls. My parents, my childhood, they were pointless sacrifices," said Naruto softly.

"Well will discuss this further at a later time, Naruto-kun. If what you say is true, the implications...I don't even want to think about the possible implications. Take your seat," Sarutobi motioned to one between Bear and Spider, "and let's get this business settled."

He glanced at Ibiki and nodded.

"Rise!" Everyone stood from their seats, orienting on the Hokage.

"Greet!"

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!"

"Sit!" He waited patiently while the living seats were reclaimed. "This Council Session for Grievances is now open, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, presiding."

Sarutobi regarded his notes, seeing a trend. "Before we begin, I would like a show of hands. How many are here with complaints regarding insect or vermin infestations?" Every hand except for the Inuzuka, Yamanaka and Aburame representatives went up. "I see. For the sake of brevity, discuss amongst yourselves, quietly, and select a single advocate.

"Let us be clear: this is not a status move. It would be in your best interests not to have political gain on the mind, for while you lot dither in here, your problems outside continue." He checked his notes again. "Inuzuka and Yamanaka are here for complaints?" He got two nods. "And Aburame?"

"Witness."

"Hokage-sama, begging your pardon, but why is that _thing_ here?"

Sarutobi could already feel the headache brewing. "What thing do you mean, Dosuki-san?"

"_Him_, that boy! He has no reason to be here unless he's the reason behind our misery!"

"Dosuki-san is right, Hokage-sama," began a man to Dosuki's left. "It must be that dem..."

"Careful what you say, Gosu-san."

"Of co..course, Hokage-sama. What I meant to say is that it's rather common knowledge that...this boy knows about his..._burden_..."

"Are you implying that you pick and choose which of my laws you follow?" There was a sudden heaviness to the air. "That's mildly seditious, Gosu-san."

"I...I with...withdraw the question, Hokage-sama!"

"To prevent further like-minded questions, Uzumaki-san is here as a witness and defendant. As a civilian, he has the right to face his accusers. Any other questions?" He cast a glance to the side, seeing Naruto staring at the floor between his swishing legs. Sarutobi noted the frown and clenched fists. _'They've gotten to him...how could I have missed this?'_

There was a mass shaking of heads as some people moved further away from Dosuki and Gosu. It would not do to be an innocent bystander should those two idiots gain the Hokage's attention again.

"Let us continue then. The Chair recognizes the Inuzuka representative. You have the floor."

Tsume stood, regal, wrapped in righteous anger. "Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama. This morning, several of our Companions died following an incident last night. Someone tripped our alarms, which gained the attention of our Companions. Rotten meat was then tossed into the kennels, disguised as something our dogs were trained to attack. It is unclear what that something was at this point.

"Our Companions are more than pets or nin-dogs, they are part and parcel of our family and clan. We place our complete trust in them, as they do in us. They are extensions of ourselves, through which we can better serve and protect our beloved village. Someone saw fit to cripple that care.

"We hold Uzumaki responsible, as his scent, weak though it might have been, was present on several of the recovered bags of fouled meat. We, Clan Inuzuka, demand satisfaction! Life for life, through death or servitude, as well as restitution! We will settle for no less!"

Holding herself as the strong clan leader mourning subordinates, she took her seat amid the echoes of applause. There were murmurs of slurs directed at the child, though softly so as not to catch the Hokage's attention. Sarutobi had no problem in hearing them, but chose to ignore it for the sake of moving things along.

Naruto was not of the same mind, mumbling something which made the ANBU on either side of him twitch. There were several in the room with better than average hearing, including Tsume, who stormed to her feet.

"I dare you to say that again, whelp! Nobody insults my clan!"

Naruto glanced at the Hokage, who was rubbing his temples. He took that as assent. For a full year, he had been aware of everything. The glares, the remarks, the isolation even in crowds, he saw it all, and witnessed how it got passed down to his peers. He had no outlet, and he had had enough.

He stood, arms and legs akimbo, glaring up at the feral woman. "I said, why is it that I get called demon-this and demon-that when your entire family looks more _demony_ than I do? All I have is lines on my cheeks. You, however, got slit eyes, pointy teeth, fingernails which look like claws, and facial markings...everyone in your clan has the same marking, even the babies! They grow with the person, so they can't be tattoos. So how come you lot get respected for looking demonic, and I get shat on for having lines on my cheeks?"

She barely heard the muffled snickers, so great was her rage. "You...you whore-ling...you will regret your first warbled breath, I promise you that!" She paused, confused, before her brow creased. "Shikaku, it would be wise of you to release me."

"Troublesome woman, are you actually thinking of attacking the boy, who is by the Hokage with an ANBU escort, or are you even thinking at all? You should be thanking me."

"Naruto, I think that's enough," warned the Hokage.

"It's not right, Hokage-sama. I'm going on eight with lines on my cheeks and they say such mean things to me, but lavish praise on them just because her grandma did the naughty doggy with an Inugami!" He could feel the peals of Akamu's laughter vibrating through his body.

Words failed her as the rough guffaws sounded around her. Never before had she been so insulted. To her side, Shikaku began to sweat from exertion as he strove to maintain control of her shadow.

"Uzumaki, that is enough. How do you answer to these charges?"

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, who was chuckling while he wrote in a notebook. "I thought I had an Advocate, but I guess not. _Godfather_ is good at breaking promises."

Jiraiya paused in his writing, before the pen resumed.

"Not guilty. Furthermore, I allege that she and her clan ruined nine of my units."

"That is a serious claim as well. Inuzuka says your scent, though faint, was on the bags. What proof do you offer?"

"Proof? I...uh..."

"If I may, Hokage-sama." Aburame Shibi stood, adjusting his shades. "Though circumstantial, a rather rare beetle was recovered from Uzumaki's apartment. Though native to Konoha, it is only found in areas with high animal populations, kennels being the predominant location."

All eyes turned to Tsume, whose clan ran the largest dog kennel in all of Fire Country.

"Do you have this beetle with you, Aburame-san?" asked Sarutobi.

"No, Hokage-sama. This is the first live specimen our clan has acquired in many years. As it came into our possession only last night, we are still examining it for possible inclusion in the Hive."

"That will be taken into consideration. Any other evidence, Uzumaki-san?"

"Um...Kumo..um, Spider-san was there..." began Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san. ANBU reports are confidential and may not be used in civilian proceedings. Is there nothing else you can show us?"

Naruto got the hint. "I...I can use a memory, right?"

"The only problem, Hokage-sama, is that only Naruto can see it," stated Inoichi.

"You could as well, Yamanaka-san."

"Um...I don't think that would be a good idea, Hokage-sama," began Naruto. "As Gosu-san stated, I am aware of my Tenant, and he is rather eager for a Yamanaka to attempt entry into my mindspace. That's why I would warn against it."

**"You take away all my fun!" **came from within.

"Be that as it may be, without further proof, I will have to side with the Inuzuka."

"A moment, Hokage-sama. Please allow me to try something." With a nod of assent, Naruto stilled himself, tamping down his anger and frustration, letting himself be lulled by the waterfall and tinkling chimes.

* * *

_'Jijii is right about the ANBU, so I will have to be careful not to implicate Kumo-san in any wrongdoing.'_

The memory itself was rather easy to find, being from the prior night, not to mention the ghastliness of the situation, so all he had to do was pick it up right where he made the first batch of clones. That way, Kumo-san's instructions wouldn't be included.

Akamu watched intently, his prison and student continually surprising him. **"What do you plan to do with that, now that you found it?"**

"I'll take it with me, though I think I'll have to stay in here to keep the memory focused."

Akamu stayed silent, deep in his own thoughts. _**'The external manipulations of his will and mind, the vastness of his mindscape...was there something I missed? The solidified air to keep me from contact with that sentient wood was a good idea, but how did he do it? The data-dump...there had to have been something in there to awaken all this, or maybe it's the Nature component. I will need time to think this through.'**_

* * *

There had been a growing buzz amongst the representatives. Between the allegations, aspersions, and the single stern look from Sarutobi which had stilled Tsume, there was much food for gossip and discussion. One not saying anything was Nara Shikaku, as he was in a pseudo-meditative stance to replenish his reserves through deep breaths as his mind worked over what he had seen, or had thought he had seen.

His half-lidded eyes rested on the kunai-clutching column of twisted wood, which had not been removed when the Toad Sage's shackles were retracted. They flicked over to the slumped over boy, so still as to cause wonder if breath was still being drawn. He had seen...something, a hand flicker towards the one known as Bear earlier, before these proceedings officially began.

Any other thoughts he might have had were derailed when the boy began speaking through a flickering image.

* * *

The left hand rose, going past the edge of sight, as a large group of Uzumakis moved away from a rather large hole. "Sorry about that, Kumo-san. Guess I shouldn't have made them all in one spot, eh?" There was a nervous chuckle.

The scene panned to the left, showing Spider massaging points on either side of her mask. "You have a latent talent for headaches, Uzumaki-san. Still, that is an impressive effort. Perhaps you should greet your guest now."

The scene blurred, reorienting on a tall, dark-clad figure. The view tilted downward, showing the ground. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Aburame-san."

"Thank you as well for your defense of Shino-kun. Not many would shield another with their own body at your age. I am Shibiri, Uzumaki-san."

"Well...he's my friend, Aburame-san...it's what friends do, right? Um...it's all right for him to be my friend, right?"

"I'm sure Shino-kun will be pleased to hear of it. Now then, what is your problem, Uzumaki-san?"

The view swung upwards, narrowing around the edges before filling out again. "Um, there's a mess in my apartment. Somebody thought it'd be funny to dump a bunch of dead animals in there, and I was kind of hoping you could talk to the ants and flies and whatnot, see if they could go somewhere else so my workers could bag all that stuff up."

"For all you have done for our Clan, I would be honored. Show me, if you would, Uzumaki-san."

The view nodded and turned, bobbing as it walked up stairs before stopping at a door. "It's not pretty in there, Aburame-san. Those things have been in there for a week or two, since the Massacre most likely. And, uh...from what I could briefly sense, for the first time, in like ever, my thermostat was working. It's pretty warm inside."

"I thank you for the warning, Uzumaki-san. I am prepared."

The view bobbed, then oriented on the door. A deep breath was heard and the door swung open, revealing, in vivid primal colors, the abattoir. Blood was sloshed high upon the walls and across the ceiling, but what drew the eye was the mass of pink and red, mixed with black, of the multitude of skinned animals. Amid the mammals were hints of fish and fowl, the totality several feet thick.

There was a gasp from behind. "Merciful Kami...who could have done this? There must be hundreds of dead animals in here!"

The scene shifted backwards, where a breath was exhaled. "I...I don't know, Aburame-san. This is was my first time back in two weeks, so...I just don't know."

"Give me a moment, Uzumaki-san. I was a bit shocked there. Go and ready your workers and I will talk to the colonies."

The vision blurred to look at the ground, before righting itself. "Thank you again, Aburame-san." It moved past the man, as dark swarms flowed from his coat sleeves, and down the stairs. "Oh...what are these?"

"A box of bags, Uzumaki-san. If everything you own is inside that place, then you do not have bags at hand."

"I...thank you, Kumo-san."

"This is done not just for you, Uzumaki-san. Hokage-sama will need to know, as close as possible, the loss of animal life, and how that might have affected the local ecology."

"Pardon?"

"From what I could tell, Uzumaki-san, most of the animals killed were predators, but low on the food chain. They fed on rodents and insects, predominantly. We will need an estimate of the environmental impact. Some insects can go from larva to adult in days, and without a predator to keep the population in check, without predators to control the rodent populations...it could be disastrous."

"I don't understand."

Spider paused. "I tell you this not as instruction, let us be clear on that." The vision nodded. "As an informed citizen, this is something of which you should be aware.

"The interaction between Nature and Man is a balancing act. If we catch too many fish or birds, it upsets the insect balance. If we trap too many animals, it upsets the rodent balance. Like removing spokes from a wheel, while the wheel will still roll, it will wobble, upsetting things and making for a rough ride.

"Without checks on those populations, they grow quickly and have a hearty appetite. They do more than just eat though, they despoil, rats in particular. They don't have a poor reputation for no reason. They use excrement as their scent marker, tracks and trails made of crap across any and all surfaces, even piles of feedstock."

"But...what would the animals that need that feedstock eat?"

"That is a good question, Uzumaki-san."

"How...how do you know all this?"

The many 'eyes' which filled her mask seemed to twinkle. "I am ANBU. We know these things."

_'Amazing...no wonder Ocelot-sensei was so smart!'_

* * *

The image sped forward in a blur.

* * *

_'Twenty-seven rubbish bags. I can't believe someone would do this.' _"Good work guys. I'm proud of you." The ranks of bloody clones stood at attention, obviously pleased with the praise despite their appearance. The vision turned towards Shiribi.

"I am in your debt, Aburame-san. If ever you have need of an extra hand in the Greenhouses or even in keeping the compound greenways cut just so, please let me know." The scene shifted towards the ground once more, held for several breaths.

"I will pass along your request to Shibi-sama. There is no debt, Uzumaki-san; rather the Clan is once again in your debt for your defense of Shino-kun."

"Did you...did you find everything you wanted?"

"Indeed, Uzumaki-san, and you have the Clan's thanks once again for this fortuitous find. This particular beetle," he held up an insect container, "is native to Konoha, but is only normally found where there are large quantities of dogs. We have been trying to find a live specimen for quite some time."

"Lots of dogs, huh?"

"So it would seem. I must take my leave, Uzumaki-san, and with your permission I will request a thorough insect scan courtesy of the Clan."

"Huh? That's...wow...um...how, how much will this cost me for the four buildings and grounds. I recall some prices from Shibi-sama's lectures."

"Nothing, Uzumaki-san. We never charge friends of the Clan."

The voice became shaky. "For...for reals?"

Aburame Shiribi bowed just low enough for the slight grin, normally hidden by the traditional high collar, to be seen, and peered over his shades, revealing bright green eyes. "For reals, Uzumaki-san." He straightened and collected his insect carriers. "I will have Shino-kun deliver the appropriate timetable. Be well, Uzumaki-san, Kumo-san."

As the Aburame left the grounds, the vision shifted to the lines of large bags. _'Lots of dogs, eh? I know a place with lots of dogs. Now to take this stuff to the dump.'_ Silently, the twenty-seven earth clones picked up bags and vanished from the property.

"Uzumaki?" There was a veiled warning in her tone.

"No worries, Kumo-san. I'm just having them dispose of the rubbish in a responsible, recyclable fashion." The right hand rose up, showing a closed fist with an extended thumb. "Believe it!"

_'I know it was those bastards, and I know just the thing. I'll need twenty pounds of flour...maybe I can get the Pervert to buy it for me. Yeah, right, I'd have better luck getting it myself. **Godfather** my ass. His definition must be vastly different from all the ones I've read. Maybe he got it confused with Deadbeat._

_'Ooooo...Anko-nee, I'm sure she could help, and those earth clones. Uh-huh...so, flour, food color...with clones I won't need the block and tackle but will need the balloons along with several gallons of cooking oil. Heh, I wonder how messed up in the head that panty-peeking Kiba kid will be when all his family's dogs turn orange!'_

The fingers flexed before speeding through the seals. Obediently, an extra fifteen Narutos pulled themselves from the ground in a much wider pattern than the one which caused the hole, which was currently a respectable pond.

"Alright guys, let's get me moved."

* * *

The vision flickered and ended

There was silence, save for the creaking of Naruto's chair as he roused himself from his meditations. Projecting those memories had given him an intense headache, and he felt something trickle out of his nose. It was blood, a thin trickle, but still a trickle. He nodded his silent thanks as Bear passed him a kerchief.

Around the room, individuals began to stir, the minds busy, trying to comprehend not just what they had seen, but the manner in which it was portrayed.

"Im...impossible. How could...it's not possible..." muttered Inoichi.

"All the same, there it was...Hokage-sama, might I ask Uzumaki-san a question?"

Sarutobi roused himself. It was one thing to read a report, but quite another to actually live through the event. He could tell that the speeded up sections had been the actual cleanup of the bodies, though he still felt the stirrings of pride for what the boy had accomplished. "If Uzumaki-san agrees."

Seeing the boy nod as he blotted his nose, Shikaku asked, "What size where those bags, as in, how much could they hold?"

"Thirty gallons."

"How did your earth clones manage the weight?"

"Um...I'm still learning chakra control, so I might have made them extra strong without meaning to. It all worked out in the end though."

"I suppose so...still...that's 800 gallons worth of dead animals. If, if Yamanaka-san is willing, I'd like to broach the complaint the rest of us have."

Inoichi, still coming to grips with seeing something his own clan had failed at creating could only nod.

"Well, Hokage-sama, it seems to me that all the mess we are seeing with our feedstock is a direct result of whoever butchered all those animals. Spider-san was correct, as those varied species were low-level predators, feeding primarily on insects and vermin...the same insects and vermin which are ruining our food supplies for our herds."

"How many represented, Nara-san?"

"Across the board, Hokage-sama. Hardest hit has been grain stores. I know all the corn I had saved from the winter harvest is only good for compost now. It's going to be expensive importing the things I'll need to keep the deer healthy. And that's just me.

"I could probably give my corn to Akimichi, but Chouza has told me none of his pigs will touch the his meal, now that the rats have gotten to it. You don't have to be an Inuzuka to be able to smell that musk."

"I see. So the main issue with the rest of the grievances coincides with the removal of a large section of low-level predators?"

"So it would seem, Hokage-sama. As Spider-san said, when a wheel is missing spokes, it wobbles. It _is_ possible to import those species from other parts, but it will take time for them to acclimate, and even then, they themselves will have a population boon, leading to another wobble. It could be five to ten years before balance is restored, less time if we suffer a few very hard winters."

"Inuzuka, what is your response to the evidence?"

Tsume could have bluffed, stating that not once was an Inuzuka shown to have perpetrated any such action, and she might have done such had she not been thrown off-kilter. Seeing those rooms, those bloody putrid rooms, had shocked her, shaken her core. She was reminded of stern warnings from her own mother, to never lose oneself in the hunt. But she had.

She had roused the clan, drove them into a frenzy, and together they lost themselves to the hunt. All of it was for such a small reason, a petty reason, a surefire plan to make Uzumaki stay away from the Academy by inciting paranoia, a fear of leaving what was his unattended in case it happened again.

It was a blur, drenched in beautiful hues and scents. It was later that the piles of skins were found, skins they in turn sold for quite a tidy sum, hundreds of skins of various species. For a solid week she had racked her mind, trying to remember where they had all come from and where they had been all this time. No Inuzuka would dare trap that many animals all in one go.

They were supposed to be Konoha's stewards, the clan which maintained the balance.

"The...the Inuzuka retract all allegations of wrongdoing. We...we yield to the Hokage's will."

"Very well. The Chair finds in favor of Uzumaki. An accord will be reached later today, which should reduce, somewhat, further damage from infestation. Yamanaka-san, you have the floor."

"I...I thank you, Hokage-sama. I will make this brief, as I feel we all have much to ponder. I wish to apologize, before this body, to Aburame Shibi for the actions of my clan and heir. I humbly ask that Aburame-san reconsider their stance on our prior trade agreements."

"Denied. When we feel the Yamanaka clan is ready to be trusted with a trade agreement with the Aburame, we will approach you at that time. You would do well to remember that Uzumaki is a friend to the Aburame." Shibi paused, before continuing in a gentler fashion. "For the sake of our old, now bruised, friendship, I would advise you to burn all of your plants in your third store. If you hurry, you might be able to save your second store. You have a nasty aphid invasion."

"I...oh...um...nothing further, Hokage-sama. I...I move that we close this session."

"Seconded," droned Shikaku.

"Motion carried. Ibiki, if you would."

"Rise!"

Everyone rose to their feet.

"Bow!"

"Thank you Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi collected his notes, rose, and exited the room.

"Dismissed! Inuzuka, stay. Hokage-sama will be sending for you very soon. Uzumaki, you said nine units. Elaborate."

"Hai, Ibiki-san...the main unit, and those around it. All the walls in adjoining units were stained, and the stink got into the rest. Three on top, either side, and three on bottom. That's nine, and the only way I can see to fix it would be to tear it all down and build fresh. Once that smell gets into those cheap walls, it never comes out."

"I see," said Ibiki, writing all that down. "Sign at the bottom after reading. Make sure the details are correct."

Naruto quickly scanned the proffered note, it detailing the shown memory along with extra details, before signing it at the bottom, remembering with pride his first signature.

"You're free to go, Uzumaki. Jiraiya-sama, stay a bit. I'm sure Hokage-sama would like to talk to you as well."

Jiraiya cast a half-hearted glare at Naruto, who refused to acknowledge him, still smarting over the varied embarrassments from being trussed to being called a deadbeat. Sighing in resignation, wondering how he always ended up saying the wrong thing to the boy, the Toad Sage settled back in his chair and perused his own notes. There was no way they got the sealing wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Sealing theory was a thought based upon Naruto ch. 370. There, Naruto had Kyuubi's yang (masculine) chakra, which I surmise to be physical, while the yin (feminine/mental) was sealed in the Key Toad scroll. Here, they got the two switched.**

**As for combative!Naruto, though his body is going on eight, due to his use/abuse of Time Dilation, his mind and emotions are roughly fifteen. He's hip-deep in the 'rebellious' phase.**


End file.
